


Physical Therapy

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Asami Sato, Physical Disability, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Korra suffers from a spinal injury which left her crippled both physically and emotionally. A new caretaker moves in. But what really rattles the handicapped alpha, is that this elite omega has agreed to marry her.**Decided to gift this to the lovely RaeDMagdon, who has inspired me in so many ways. Thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> A little side project of mine. Korra is in a wheelchair and Asami takes on the task to not only offer her the best care for the summer, but for the rest of their lives.

Hate. A trifling disease in which seeped into Korra's pores like a slow acting poison. She hated the pity looks her parents and peers delivered. She hated the giant mansion in which she was kept prisoner practically twenty four hours a day. She hated that she lost her prospective hockey career, just shy of signing her first professional contract. She hated the chair she was bound to. But most of all, she hated herself. 

 

The healers told her that she might be able to walk again one day, given she kept up with her treatment and physical therapy. But that was three years ago. She was still numb from the thighs down. Spinal injuries are a bitch. And this one in particular left her crippled, bitter and defeated. She spent her days wallowing in self pity, unable to shake the depression. Not even Naga's slobbering face could bring her joy as it once did. She was useless… in every way.

 

“It's your turn.”

 

Korra's blue eyes blinked back into focus to the soft drawl across the Pai Sho board. The girl who sat before her was leaning over the game on an elbow, arching a brow in her direction under bright green eyes. The name slipped from her memory. Not that she needed to know. Like most of the caretakers which come to their home, she'll be gone by the end of the week. But still, she wasn't that bad to look at. Pale, porcelain skin, long inky waves of hair which tossed over her slender neck, and… Korra's nostrils flared to a sweet, perfumed aroma which left her guessing. A scent muting lotion, perhaps. The only hint to what this woman’s dynamic was.

 

“I don't feel like playing anymore,” Korra mumbled as she rolled herself away from the table, stopping at her bedroom window. There was a gaggle of children playing just outside in the snow. Her face turned sour as she watched slumped in her place.

 

“Do… do you want to go outside?” Korra almost jerked up, snapping her attention to the woman who suddenly materialized next to her. After a moment, she found herself staring dumbly and almost forgot to answer.

 

“Why?” Korra grumbled, turning her nose up. “So those kids can just stare at the cripple? No thanks.”

 

“Oh, good.” The woman sighed in relief, clutching onto herself with a visible shiver. “It's freezing, even in here.”

 

“Where are you from?” Korra asked, not particularly sounding interested but idle conversation was a time filler, and she had plenty of time. Korra watched confusion paint on her features before giving a reply.

 

“Republic City?”

 

“What was your name again?”

 

“Asami Sato?” The black haired woman huffed in annoyance. “Daughter of Hiroshi Sato, Future Industries founder and CEO. We supply all of Harbor City with snow machines and iron. Didn’t your mom tell you who I was?”

 

“I may have not been listening…” A faint blush rose on Korra’s cheeks before she could choke down her embarrassment. “What's someone like you doing here? Not like you need the money...”

 

Asami bit down on her bottom lip, stepping back just slightly at the question. “My father thinks it's best I spend the summer here… so I would stay out of trouble.”

 

Korra scoffed. “But you're like… twenty?”

 

“Twenty one…” Air pushed out of Asami's plush lips as she awkwardly fidgeted in place. “I may have stolen a car while drunk at my birthday party… and it may have gotten in the newspapers.”

 

“Oh…” Korra fought to suppress a smirk. She felt oddly interested now, if only but a smidge. “So let me guess… Daddy is threatening to keep his money until your behavior improves.”

 

“No.” Asami groaned with a palm to her face. “If he is to consider me a position on the board, I need to comply with his request to spend my free time pursuing my future.”

 

“So I’m just a charity case, then. We’ll see how long you last… no one stays for long.” She sat there with a scowl until she couldn't bare to look at her any longer, no how beautiful she found her. In a different scenario, Asami probably would be someone Korra would pine after. But those days were long gone. Her blue eyes fell down to her legs as she reminisce the memories of her budding adolescence. An alpha of high virile potential, being fawned over by betas and omegas alike, and even a few fellow alphas. Who would want to mate with someone like her now? She was broken, barely held together with the glue of her parent's unconditional love. 

 

“Well.” Asami’s soft voice pulled her out of her self-destructing thoughts once again. “I can’t tell you that I understand how you feel. Because I don’t. I know you don’t want someone like me taking care of you… and this isn’t how I imagined spending my summer vacation. But the truth is that we are stuck together. So you might as well get used to me being here.”

 

Korra’s eyes widened like a doe stuck in the headlights of a Satomobile. Her bottom lip trembled as a slow rolling rage simmered in her gut when Asami leaned in, giving her a closer look at her plump, red lips. She found herself recoiling, gripping onto the wheels of her chair to roll back. Pale, fingers grasped onto the arms to keep her in place. 

 

“I’ve looked into your past.” Asami's eyes narrowed slightly, but she kept a soft, contradicting smile, almost sweetly. “Now, I don’t know what you do to make the others run for the hills, but I’m going to tell you right now… I am  _ not _ going anywhere. I have a company to run one day, and I’m not going to let a self-loathing, spoiled chief's daughter get in my way.”

 

***

Wooden doors of Tonraq’s office flew open in a cracking rage. Korra’s face was aflame, nostrils flaring as she pushed herself to the grand table, meeting the upturned eyes of her father’s chiseled face.

 

“I want a different caretaker!” Her voice strained with emotion, eyes flaring with primal fury. “How could you agree to send me someone so… so… rude! And-”

 

“Not another word, Korra.” Tonraq growled lowly at her, almost nervously. “I won’t have you openly insult Hiroshi’s daughter in front of him.” It took a moment for Korra to notice him, standing next to her father. Hiroshi stood shorter than Tonraq, gleaming with curiosity through his round spectacles. Korra shrank back in her chair, swallowing visibly. His bushy mustache twitched with a subtle smirk, he quirked his head just a bit.

 

“It’s quite alright, Tonraq,” Hiroshi gestured out his hand elegantly toward Korra aa he addressed her in kind. “Asami is a very outspoken and may be even a bit brash. But I assure you that she keep you well under her care. She’s very determined to fulfill this position to perfection.” Korra moved to protest, but her father had cut her off, once again.

 

“Now, Korra. I know this is difficult. But I think this arrangement would be good for you. You need someone who can stay longer than a fortnight. You should try to be nice to her, it’ll do you well to have a new friend to spend time with.”

 

“Also, this could be a precursor to something more,” Hiroshi added with a glint in his eye, confusing the wheelchair bound alpha at the hint of suggestion. 

 

“More?” Korra drew her eyes to her father, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I know this is sudden. But Hiroshi had proposed that we arrange a marriage to strengthen our alliances. He thinks you are a good match for Asami.”

 

“What?!” Korra’s mouth opened and closed looking like a gaping fish out of water. This had to be some kind of sick joke Hiroshi was playing. Her brows furrowed at the man. “How? I mean… look at me!” She emphazied with a swinging gesture to her dead legs.  “Why would you… ever think that I’m suitable?!”

 

Hiroshi only smiled and sighed, shaking his head before answering. “Not only is this a good business transaction, but my daughter could benefit to have someone who needs her. She’s fiercely loyal to those who depend on her. The last thing I want is an overbearing mate for my daughter. She needs someone more… docile.”

 

Korra’s lips snarled at the suggestion that she was. If only he knew what really went on with the other caretakers… Korra was short-tempered and more overbearing than any alpha who stood in comparison. She wanted to tell him off, to tell him that he was mistaken and that a mating bond wouldn’t be possible anyways. Not even her father knew the full extent of her physical limitations. She was too embarrassed to say anything about it before, and she certainly wasn’t going to embarrass herself in front of Future Industries CEO now. 

 

“What if…” Korra tried her best to form her words carefully. “What if Asami doesn’t want to? I can’t even imagine any omega would be willing to…”

 

“She’s already agreed.. given if you will.”

 

“I won't.” There was no hesitation. Korra would die before being made out to be some rich omega's pitiful excuse of a mate in order to be free from an alpha's influence. It was just as humiliating as being forced to be someone's pet.

 

“Let's just see how things play out this summer. If you feel the same way then we will honor your wishes,” Her father said, giving her a suffering look as Korra rolled out of the office without excusing herself. 

 

***

Asami pushed a frustrated sigh from her lips, trying to pay attention to the highlights of Harbor City's Post newspaper. A fisherman had caught a giant whalesquid yesterday seemed to be the headliner in the news. The plans for the annual summer festival are in effect with the seaweed noodle eating contest being all the buzz. Such a boring town, Asami thought when she lowered the parchment to her lap. Rubbing her hands over her arms to try to warm herself up. Even with the fire stoked and her thickest pilot jacket on, her body just couldn't adjust to the tundra climate fast enough. So much for a summer vacation. She wondered if her father would be so inclined to make her stay longer if things with Korra don’t go as planned.

 

Meeting Korra was nerve racking to say the least. She could tell the alpha had a lot of pent up baggage. She understood the reasoning and she was fully prepared to face it, even if she has to suffer with it for the remainder of her life. She closed her eyes as her mother’s dying words echoed in her brain.

 

_ Someday, you will need to marry. Most likely an arranged marriage like your father and I. At first, it will be tough. Like any marriage, it requires commitment. You have a duty to your mate as they have to you. You must enter your marriage with a determination to grow a love that would last a lifetime. Love does not happen on a whim, it’s giving them reasons to love you makes for a happy life. Give them what they need to be their best selves, for that is what you deserve above all else. _

 

With a sigh at the memory, Asami frowned, fingers pressing into her temples. Korra needed a lot of work, more than she anticipated. If she were to marry this alpha, she needed to make sure they can at least be friends. Her logical mind tried not to hope for more than that, but Asami already found herself liking the way she smelled. Spicy and sweet, like chai and coconut. Also, she found Korra to be beautiful. Strong muscular arms, warm mocha skin, and a pair of blue flaming eyes which held so much emotion. If she did fall in an unrequited love… spirits help her. Her breath hitched slightly when Korra rolled back into her bedroom, taking the air by a storm of alpha pheromones, making her almost swoon in her seat.

 

Asami smiled at her, even against the glare she was shot her way. Her stomach twisted with agony when Korra took her spot at the window again, silently ignoring her. It was unnerving, but at least she wasn’t screaming at her like she did when she left. She probably deserved it in hindsight, sometimes her smart mouth gets the better of her.

 

They both sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the afternoon until dinner was called. During the meal, Asami was drawn into a pleasant conversation with Tonraq and Senna while Korra picked at her food.

 

“What type of degree are you pursuing at the Republic University?” Senna inquired kindly, tucking a stray hair from her long brown braid which fell over her right shoulder.

 

“Well I already have a Masters in Mechanical Engineering. I'm currently pursuing my Doctorate in Business.” 

 

“Very ambitious,” Tonraq rang as he stabbed his fish with a fork. “As I would expect from Hiroshi’s daughter.” Asami's stomach churned a bit. She always resented the things that were expected of her because of her father. But it couldn't be helped, she was a Sato first, and herself second. It was the fate she was dealt with the moment she was born.

 

“Yes, but I do feel like experience is what really prepares you rather than a classroom. I find education to be only beneficial for a desirable resume… aside from socializing with peers.” She turned to the loping alpha next to her. “What about you, Korra?”

 

Asami watched Korra's icy blue eyes widened at the inquiry, as if she was shocked that someone was addressing her. Her lips pressed together as a blush rose on her mocha cheeks. “Ah… um…” she fumbled, busying her hands nervously in the choppy brown locks on her head.

 

“Korra wanted to go into Sports Medicine when she was in Highschool.” Senna answered for her. “She’s taking general credits online for now until she figures out what would be a good path for her.”

 

“I was gonna say that!” Korra grumbled with a full on blush now. She choked it down while clearing her throat. “Yeah, I think that I might want to study Computer Science. That way it won’t matter if I never walk again.”

 

“But you will,” Tonraq noted. “If Katara believes it then you should, too. She’s the best healer in the world.” Korra sighed then resumed poking at her food in silence. It was true that she had progressed better since the beginning. The day following the accident, Korra couldn’t even wiggle her fingers. She’s came a long way over the past three years after two surgeries and hundreds of hours with physical therapy. But she hasn’t felt her legs in over three years now and has made very little success ever since.

 

“Maybe it will happen sooner than you think,” Asami chimed, surprising Korra again to a gaping stupor. The omega smiled at her softly then said, “I’d like to see the look on your face when you take that first step. I can imagine it now… You smiling so stupidly.”

 

With flaming cheeks, Korra cleared her throat and pushed herself away from the table. “I… I need to go to the bathroom.” A chair scrapped the floor, Asami rose to follow her which panicked Korra further.

 

“I don’t need your help!” Korra snapped in a snarl, chopping her teeth.

 

“Korra!” Tonraq sliced his daughter with a grimace at her outburst, releasing a dominating scent. “That is no way to talk to our guest!” But Korra ignored him, and rolled out of the dining room with angry pushes of her arms until she was free from the disapproving eyes of her parents.

 

With a sigh, Asami lowered herself back in her chair, catching a long suffering look from Korra’s parents. “Is she always like this?”

 

“I’m very sorry for Korra’s behavior…” Senna worriedly placed a helping of snowberry pie in front of the young omega. “She never used to be like this before the accident. In fact, she was known to be very charming and kind to everyone she meets. She’s just going through a lot right now.”

 

After a moment of staring at the dessert before her, Asami lifted her chin with a furrowed brow. “If you don’t mind… how did the accident happen?”

 

“Korra was playing in a championship game on her highschool hockey team. She was captain and very good. The other captain on the opposing team was brutal and played unfairly, he knew that talent scouts from elite colleges were looking for the best players and he seemed to have a vendetta against her. Four players followed him to smash her into the railing. She lost her temper and a fight broke out. While she was wailing on a player, and the other team’s captain jumped on her and his ice skate impaled on her back, breaking her spine.”

 

“God, that’s awful,” Asami frowned. “No wonder she’s so…”

 

“Angry.” Tonraq finished for her before taking a swig from his ceramic mug. “I would be too… But it’s been three years. She needs to accept what has happened to her and try to find something worth living for.”

 

“It is our hopes that you can connect with her, Asami.” Senna said next with a pleading look in her eyes. “It won’t be easy… I’m sorry that it has come to this. I don’t want to pressure you but…”

 

“No, it’s alright.” Asami reached over the dining table, grasping the older omega’s hand with an affectionate squeeze. “I’ve made my decision. And meeting Korra hasn’t changed that. I want to do this.”

 

“You don’t need to commit right away,” Senna assured. “We would understand if you change your mind. Korra will need a lot more convincing.”

 

Asami’s lips smirked up coyly. “You told her didn’t you?” The look Tonraq gave her confirmed it. “I think I can be very convincing…”

 

“Ahem… maybe a certain kind of convincing?” Tonraq wiggled his eyebrows at his guest, making Asami laugh out with a red tinge on her cheeks. Senna slapped her husbands arm in retaliation with a glare, but he only chuckled in response with a shrug of his broad shoulders. “What? I think that would work wonders… it works for me.”

 

_ Did Tonraq just suggest that I seduce his daughter?  _

 

Asami’s face lit up even more while shoving a spoonful of the dessert in her mouth.

 

***

Korra sat in the tub, starring with a distant trance as her mind pulled into different directions. She finished washing long ago and the water was starting to get too cold. She was capable to get herself in the tub, but getting out was another story. She sighed in shame from needing the help of the heiress. At least, having Asami as her caretaker will give the omega a dose of the reality she would have to face if they did marry, not like they will though.

 

Using the strength of her arms, Korra hoisted herself out of the water and sat on the edge, facing her back to the door. “You can come in now.”

 

The door opened immediately. Korra kept herself from glancing back while Asami draped a robe over her shoulders, giving her a chance to slip her arms through the sleeves and tie it closed before releasing the drain. After that, Asami then helped Korra turn, lifting one leg after the other over the edge of the tub, toweling them off as she went. Her hands were gentle and moved with a practiced grace as if she’s done this sort of thing before.

 

“You missed a really good dessert earlier,” Asami voiced with such casual friendliness, catching Korra’s gaze. “Your mom is a great cook.”

 

“She is…” Korra muttered under her breath through clenched teeth, yanking the towel out of the omega’s hands to dry her hair. Asami straightened and moved Korra’s wheelchair closer to her, locking the brakes to keep it in place. She drew an arm around the alpha’s torso, gaining one of Korra’s arms around her shoulders to brace.

 

A brief moment of pause drew on and Korra suddenly felt the air thicken as Asami slinked closer. A sharp intake of breath filled Korra’s lungs as she was lifted to her feet. Pins and needles shot down her legs, but Asami was strong enough to keep her from buckling over. They pivoted, Korra was eased slowly down into the chair.

 

“There.” Asami nodded stiffly and quickly moved behind her to push her to the vanity so Korra could brush her teeth and hair to prepare for sleep. “I’ll give you a few moments here. I’m going to take a shower, then I’ll be back to help you into your pajamas. If you need anything, I left my phone number on your nightstand.” 

 

Korra gave her a dismissive nod and when the omega disappeared, she let out a sigh of relief. Being around Asami made her nerves stand on end to pinpoints. She even noticed her hands were shaking while applying paste on her toothbrush. 

 

_ What the hell is my problem?  _ She growled to herself whilst brushing angrily.  _ I'm so fucking useless. Why would I suffer someone like that being with me? I'll show her… She'll run back home and her dad will find her someone else. Someone not as fucked up as me. _

 

A spit and a half-ass job of brushing her hair later, Korra rolled back out into the bedroom to the edge of her bed. Her pajamas were neatly folded on the bedspread, a waiting for their host. She could probably put them on herself, she thinks.

 

_ I'll do it myself… I can dress myself. I'm not  _ that  _ helpless _ .

 

After staring for several minutes, she inhaled sharply for encouragement and a new found determination. Her robe fell over her waist, still pinned underneath her in the chair. The shirt is the easy part. When that was done, Korra paused at the bottoms, clutched in her gripping fists. The enemy she needed to conquer. She locked her wheels and hunched over, pulling the bottoms onto her feet. She got as far as to her thighs then proceeded to grunt and wiggle to get them up under the pinned weight in her chair. With a clenched jaw, Korra soon realised that she wasn’t going to succeed this way.

 

“Damn it…”

 

***

A hot shower was just what Asami needed. The warm spray of the water melted the cold out of her veins and the stress in her shoulders. It was almost too blissful to not linger longer than she intended. Duty calls, as they say. After drying herself off, Asami quickly gave her hair a thorough brushing, following her teeth. Her hand hesitated to grab a hold of her pheromone blocking lotion.

 

_ I wonder how she would react… _

 

Shaking the tempting thought from her mind, she lathered herself with the stuff anyways. It's way too soon for that, she reasoned. Letting Korra smell her true scent might be too overwhelming. She's had issues with alphas in the past on days she had to rush out the door when she neglected to use it. This lotion’s use was supposed to only be used for omegas going into heat, but in Asami’s special case, it was a daily requirement.

 

After throwing on her light pink nightgown and matching robe, Asami made haste to rejoin her charge. Her hand clung to the doorknob after the opening swing, green eyes bulging at the sight before her. Korra had somehow managed to get herself half slung over her bed, bent over with her pajama bottoms pooled at her feet and giving Asami a first class show of her ass.

 

“Oh…” Asami’s lips pressed hard together, fighting the urge to laugh. “Ah-uhm… Do you…” A snort leaked out. “Do you… need help?”

 

“Just get over here!” Korra’s head snapped up painted red like a beet. “You took too long!”

 

“You could have waited for me like I asked… or called me,” Asami replied with a smirk as she sauntered her way over. She took a moment to appreciate the sight before her before actually helping. With a quick yank, Korra was modest once more.

 

“You know, you should really wait for the honeymoon before showing me your moon,” she joked, leaning over the alpha with a grin to add, “ _ Honey. _ ”

 

She felt Korra stiffen underneath her, unable to respond to her little quip. Eventually, Asami just sighed and helped Korra get on the bed and under the covers. “Relax, Korra… I’m only trying to make light of it.”

 

“You’re making fun of me,” Korra scowled at her, pouting her lip out slightly.

 

_ God, she’s so… cute. _ Asami tried to suppress another smile while tucking the duvet snuggly around the alpha’s legs. Korra ceased one of her wrists, making her green eyes connect with her angry stare, nostrils flaring.

 

“That's enough, _ Omega _ .” A harsh shiver run through Asami's spine with the wave of Korra’s dominant composure washing over her. It seems that Korra was Alpha afterall, and it only made Asami’s gut churn with a swarm of dragoneels. She tugged herself out of Korra’s grip, leaning back slightly to bare her neck willingly to the Alpha’s gaze.

 

“Goodnight,” she said softly with a pursed smirk while the bedroom door was eased closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natural instincts are starting to rise...

**Chapter 2**

 

“Stop, Korra! Stop!”

 

Blood burned with rage. Fists flew with unhinged desperation. Korra roared with triumph at every swing until her opponent’s nose was crushed into a bloody pulp.  She was so lost in the instinctual primal rage, that it prolonged her response to the cries of her team.

 

Alas, she managed to shake off her ambition to end this poor bastard's life. Her skates scrapped ungracefully against the ice, but she was able to crawl off her victim shakily. And when she took to getting back on her feet to face the penalty box, her back suddenly snapped.

 

She screamed with pain and locked her limbs as rippling shockwave sliced through her body. All the feeling in her hands and feet turned to pins and needles. She didn’t have time to react or so that what she told herself when more blows came. Two other players of the opposing team where on her, smashing their fists into her ribs, her head, anything they could reach. And Korra couldn't do anything. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't even move.

 

_ Korra… Korra! _

 

A voice called out to her with a warm squeezing hold. With the swaddling pressure, Korra’s flailing arms lost their swing and her body finally began to relax. Shuddering with emotional turmoil, Korra could feel soft insistent caresses upon her face.

 

_ Shhh, it's okay. You're okay. _

 

“They broke me,” Korra sobbed and whimpered, shaking and clutching onto a soft and warm presence.

 

_ You're safe, honey. I'm right here. _

 

“I'm broken, I'm broken, I'm  _ broken _ …” Korra repeated over, crying like a whelping pup until a gentle swaying lured her body to relax completely.  Lowering back into the softness of her bed, Korra's eyes drooped heavily with the promise of sleep.

 

“Broken…” she mumbled out with her nose and lips pressing against something soft. On her next inhale to repeat the word, a sweet aroma flushed all of her senses. Her entire body shivered against notes of ripe juicy fruits, making her mouth water for a taste. Bite… Drink… Fill.

 

The warmth and wonderful scent suddenly vanished. Leaving Korra with the only desire to sleep. 

 

.

.

.

 

When Korra woke up to a flash of light, she had no memory from the dreams from the night before. But she did remember that a stubborn heiress, who agreed to an arranged marriage with her, was working as her caretaker. She groaned and lifted her head to find the omega standing at her bedroom window, beaming with sunlight which spilled from the curtains. A light that burned her retinas, fueling her disgust for mornings. When Asami turned to her, the alpha flopped over, facing away from the light with a low grumble.

 

This has been her routine for a whole week now. 

 

Asami would come in and force her to leave her bed and join her parents for breakfast. No matter how much Korra protested with growls and groans, the omega stayed firm in her resolve. Slowly, the young alpha was starting to realize that this omega was more ambitious than she had first taken her for. Not once had the omega shown any signs of frustration nor resentment towards her. Usually by now, Korra's caretakers would be packing their bags and running for the hills.

 

Korra made sure she didn’t act any differently. With cold glares and warning growls, she even amped up her anger more with outbursts to Asami's teasing fancy. But an aura of calmful collectiveness and solid iron will was always radiating from the omega. And it annoyed her to no end.

 

“It’s time to get up,” Asami announced brighty. “There’s only a few hours of sunlight, so you should make the best of it.” Korra disagreed silently and threw the covers over her head in rebellion. She grumbled to the sound of the omega's feet circling to the edge of her bed. “Don’t you want breakfast?”

 

“It’s the cook’s day off.” Korra muttered under the covers. “Mom has her book club this morning. I’ll eat when she gets home.”

 

“I…” Asami’s voice suddenly trailed off, encouraging Korra to peek up from under the covers. It was a mistake. Her stomach flipped as her eyes caught the omega nervously fiddling with her own fingers with a soft blush upon her pale cheeks. “I’ll cook you something…”

 

“I’ll pass,” Korra drew the covers back over her face, but only to hide her own blushing. Her spine stiffened with a growing panic when she felt the mattress dip. 

 

“What type of wife would I be if I don’t cook my alpha something to eat?” Korra shot up in a flash, throwing the covers off in a tizzy.

 

“You are  _ not _ my wife!” Korra screamed, red in the face. Asami didn’t even wince, instead she smiled with restraint as if she was biting her tongue. Korra’s eyes dipped to the omega's red painted lips, suddenly finding herself admiring how soft they looked and how close they were seated. A moment ticks by awkwardly. Asami's face softened, her eyes began to droop as she leaned forward.

 

_ Oh… fuck. _

 

Korra locked her jaw and leaned back.  Asami pressed into the retreat, but eventually stilled. Thus giving the alpha a view of her ample cleavage poking just a little from the neckline of a silky nightgown. The mere glimpse of skin gave Korra's inner alpha something to groan over audibly. 

 

“Not yet,” the omega mused, making the other woman blush harder with a toss of her black locks. Korra could swear that Asami was casting some mystical spell whenever she did so. “But you will come around.”

 

Korra scoffed and tore her gaze away. “Sure, when pigs fly.” Asami pulled away with a soft chuckle and wheeled the chair closer as Korra lifted her legs over the edge with her hands.

 

“You know I find this situation sort of ironic,” Asami confessed as she hoisted the alpha into the wheelchair. “I’ve had so many marriage proposals in the past, even from strangers just passing me on the streets. I never thought that I would have to convince someone to marry me.”

 

“Hmph, I guess you can’t have everything you want after all.” Korra was wheeled out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen.

 

“I barely slept a wink last night. Couldn’t for the life of me figure out why you are so against it.” Korra hummed her throat with faux interest, leaning on the breakfast nook as Asami tinkered around the kitchen. “I mean… who wouldn’t want to marry me? I’m rich, smart and beautiful.” Asami turned to Korra with a frying pan in her grasp. “You do think I’m beautiful… don’t you?”

 

The question took Korra by surprise, making her spine straighten and her throat swallow on nothing. Her brain had begun to spin in different directions, simulating a drunken acrobat. Was this a trap? If she told her the truth then Asami would press more questions. But if she lied, she might upset her. Korra couldn’t figure out why she cared if she upset this her or not, but it wouldn't be wise to insult an omega wielding a frying pan. So she lied in the best way she could.

 

“Well,” she huffed, pointing up her nose in defiance. “You’re too tall. And that lotion you wear stinks.” Alright, she sucked at lying. Korra wasn’t a liar at all. Asami gave her a quizzical look, shaking her head in disbelief as she turned to the stove. 

 

“Well, I can’t do anything about my height…” Asami hummed rubbing her chin, staring at the knobs on the stove. She turned one a light, and placed the pan over the flame. She then cracked an egg on the edge, spilling the contents on the side of the pan and into the drip catcher. With a quiet curse she tried again, more successful with the next egg.

 

A ghost of a smile rose on Korra’s lips as she watched the omega frantically move as she struggled to cook a simple breakfast. The alpha’s nose twitched to a charcoal aroma filling the air. “The toast is burning.”

 

“Ah, shoot!” Asami hurried over to the toaster, forcing the burnt bread to catapult out of the appliance and onto the counter. She quickly recovered, throwing a piece of toast on each plate. A few minutes later, Korra stared at the meal before her which was complemented with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

 

Asami sank down next to her with a matching plate and nursed her coffee with a nervous grace. Korra cleared her throat and made a silent prayer before sticking her fork in the eggs. Her teeth crunched on egg shells as she chewed carefully slow. The crunching sound was so loud, that it was impossible that Asami couldn’t hear it. Korra’s eyes found the wincing expression on the omega’s face as she forced herself to swallow the monstrosity. Her eyes watered and her throat fought the sharp white shards all the way. She then picked up the black square from her plate, keeping eye contact with Asami as she bit down. The bread snapped like a twig and filled Korra’s mouth with an ashy death, but she swallowed it anyways to Asami’s horror.

 

“It’s... “ Korra coughed into her fist and washed her food down with a sip of steaming coffee. “... good.” Asami crunched her shoulders up, breaking the eye contact bashfully to her own plate. The omega took a bite of her eggs.

 

“It’s terrible.”

 

Korra snorted out a restrained chortle next to her, clearing her throat immediately then shoveled the rest of the eggs and shells in her mouth. Asami’s big eyes watched at how the alpha scarved it all down, including the rest of the hard slab of burnt bread. Korra gulped her orange juice impressively fast afterwards, choking out a cough.

 

Korra cleared her throat one last time and rolled away from the table. “I’ll just hang out in my room for a while. Physical therapy is at eleven.”

 

Asami moved to say something, but she seemed to still be lingering in a sense of shock, cheeks flushed with color. Whatever she was thinking about was interrupted by a massive white malamute just a few seconds later. The dog pranced up on its hind legs and pawed at her, knocking the mug of coffee out of her hands and straight in her lap.

 

“Naga!” Asami scolded the pup with a groan. Naga licked her face with a great slobbery enthusiasm. The heiress giggled and groaned in frustration, stuck in a tug of war of whether to be upset or not. Eventually, Korra took pity on her.

 

“Naga, down.” The command was gentle but serious and the white beast obeyed her master dutifully. “Come on, girl.” Naga trotted over to her and followed her while she left the omega in the kitchen to her own devices. 

 

***

 

Korra blinked in confusion while waiting out in the front courtyard of her home, bundled up in her snow coat. Normally, she traveled to the healers hut by a snow truck suited with chained tires and all the bells and whistles. But the omega surprised her with a dogsled instead, aided by Katara's brother, old man Sokka. Naga was barking and wiggling so much in excitement that Asami had to help her stand still as Sokka strapped her up to the sled in front of a whole team of sledding dogs. 

 

“You sure that this can get us to the healer's hut?” Asami asked the old man behind a thick scarf. It was almost humorous that the city girl was bundled up twice as much as the natives.

 

“Absolutely, just help the kick off and Naga can probably lead you to the pole if you wanted.” Asami nodded at him but she was a bit off put about animal powered vehicles. She grew up studying the marvels of the industrial revolution and the idea of traveling in such a way seemed… intriguingly thrilling. She spun around to retrieve her charge, meeting a suspicious glare of those blue eyes.

 

“What is this all about?” Korra grumbled cautiously. Asami gave her a smile with an innocent shoulder shrug.

 

“Naga has a lot of energy from staying all cooped up in the house. I thought that maybe giving her something to do once in a while might keep her from jumping all over me all the time.” Korra's brows sank further as she frowned, but her growl of protest was caught in a gasp against two of Asami's fingers. “I know that is selfish of me, but I also think that Naga misses you. If you don’t want to do this because I asked, that's fine… but at least do it for her.”

 

Korra looked to Naga's direction, catching her happy pants and excited wags. She then looked up at her caretaker with a scowl, trying to ignore the fluttering in her gut. “But you don’t know how to drive a dogsled.”

 

“But you do.”

 

Somehow, Korra found herself perched on the cargo bed with her wheelchair folded under her feet and strapped down securely. Asami to be the most insane city girl she's ever met, but she couldn't help but feel a little excited. This was way more fun than sitting in a truck -different than her normal routine and the best part was that  _ she _ had the reins clutched in her gloved hands. Naga was bouncing in her toes in front of the pack, sharing in her excitement. 

 

Asami stepped onto the footboard, gripping the handles. Korra could feel the omega's nervous energy, but she wasn't going to change her mind now. She twisted in her seat, looking up at Asami with a controlled stare, trying not to let her feelings of excitement show on her face.

 

“I can drive, but you need to handle the brakes,” Korra informed. “There is a step pad in between the footbars behind the sled, that's the brake. If the sled veers out of line with turns or uneven ground, just gently press it and it will straighten out. Don’t let it go too fast or the dogs won’t be able to keep up. You think you can handle that?”

 

“Did you forget who your talking to?” Asami’s eyes smiled at her from above her red scarf.

 

“Wheels are different than a sled,” Korra said with a rumble in her throat at the omega’s brash confidence. 

 

“I know, I've built and drove many things without wheels,” Asami shot back with a hint of aggression in her voice. “Sand sailors, jet skis, paragliders and even an old single engine biplane. Trust me. My name isn’t Sato for nothing.” 

 

_ Feisty… _  Korra swung her head to the front and pulled a little on the reins to get the dogs amped up. They all started to howl in excitement and tugged forward in the tethers. Asami kicked off in the snow to get the sled moving and then they were off. As promised, Asami braked when she needed to during the journey and Korra guided the dogs across the snow banks in between fissures of ice and evergreen trees. It was faster this way than being confined to the roads, cutting across the vast tundra country. The cold air bit at their faces, but the excited energy of Naga and her team was contagious.

 

They barked into sky as their paws scooped into the snow with each stride. It’s been so long since Korra has been dogsledding and the feeling of nostalgia washed over her, making her grin -making her feel  _ alive. _ Her head fell back and she let out a wolf like howl. Naga followed suit, triggering a chorus of singing dogs. She could hear Asami's laughter behind her, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She could have stopped, could have sank back into her grumpy demeanor but instead she howled again, leading the pack of dogs into another symphony. She was the alpha dog here and nothing can tell her otherwise.

 

All too soon, they reached the hut. Korra instructed Asami to break completely and when they did, the omega slumped forward over her head. “Did I just witnessed you having fun? What planet am I on?”

 

Korra dropped the reins and slipped back into herself, clearing her throat. “Just shut up and get me off this thing. Don’t want to keep Katara waiting.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Korra chose to ignore that, even if the omega’s voice seemed to always rattle her up. When she was back in her chair, she rolled up to the front of the pack to give Naga some much deserved attention. A pang of guilt washed over her as Naga jumped in her lap, licking her face with enthusiasm. Korra hasn't been able to find the motivation to spend much time with her recently, always caught up in her own depression which made her not want to do anything at all. 

 

“I'm sorry, girl…” Korra smooshed her pooch's face and pressed her forehead against hers. “I'll do better… I promise.”

 

“Maybe we should take the sled every time you need to come here,” Asami suggested. “I'm sure Naga will like that a lot.”

 

“Yeah…” Korra looked up at the omega. She swallowed a swelling lump in her throat. “Naga says, thank you.”

 

Asami laughed softly and placed a hand on her hip. “Does Korra want to say anything?”

 

“Nope.” Korra grunted, turning her nose away as she rolled off to the hut's entrance. Asami sighed, rolled her eyes and followed in after her. Even though Korra was remaining to be less than pleasant, she couldn’t help but feel all fluttery about how the day was progressing. 

 

***

Asami sat patiently in the waiting room of the healer's hut. It was more like a logged cabin rather than a hut, but that was just probably the local terminology for a doctor's office. The air was perfumed with natural burning incense and the space was decorated with native artifacts: whale bone sculptures, animal skins, hand woven tapestries and bead work all the like. An atmosphere which gave the young heiress a sense of cultural wonder. Republic City was a melting pot of many different origins, but to experience a world so primal, so different from her own left her gut fluttering in uneasiness. 

 

Since she was an outsider, Asami wondered if Korra would prefer a mate from her own tribe. Someone with a similar cultural background could be more suitable. She lowered a copy of Omega Health in her lap, still trying to figure out what Korra would want in a mate. 

 

“Miss Sato?” Asami's spine straightened with the call of the receptionist. “Korra's appointment is going to take a little longer today. If you have plans to stay here long term, I can have someone give you an omega check up and we can prescribe any suppressants if you need.”

 

“Oh… right. I am due for a checkup now that you mentioned it.” the omega rose and took the clipboard from the receptionist’s hand. She quickly jotted down her medical information right at the counter. Asami watched the beta in front of her raise her eyebrows at the written clause under “special conditions”, before clearing her throat to say, “I trust you have a doctor suitable.”

 

“Oh! Of course, Miss Sato. Just give me a moment.” The phone was picked up and dialed a call. “I know Katara is busy with a patient, but can you take over for just a moment? I need her to look at something.” Asami tried to intercept, to tell her that it wasn’t necessary to interrupt Korra's treatment but it was too late. The phone was hung up in a flash and Katara materialized just a short moment after. She was an elderly woman with gentle blue eyes and a soft smile, all dressed up in a traditional blue robe.

 

“Doctor Katara, I'm very sorry that you were interrupted. Please, we can schedule another time.” Asami pressed and even internally prayed that Katara would accept the motion to schedule for another time. The old healer snagged the clipboard from the receptionist.

 

“So you are the Sato girl everyone has been talking about,” she croaked with a laugh. “You certainly have a different way about you…” Katara slid on her glasses, eyeballing the young omega then to the paperwork before her. “Ah, I see.” She nodded and gestured to the curtain to the examination rooms. “I'll just give you a standard check up real quick. Korra will be fine to wait a few minutes.”

 

“We can schedule another time if it is too inconvenient.”

 

“Nonsense, you shouldn’t have to neglect your health on her account. Besides, it will save you a trip here. Now, come on.” Asami reluctantly followed the waddling woman to a room and took a seat on the examination table, shedding her coat and blouse when instructed. Katara took her blood pressure and temperature before feeling the glands on her neck with gentle presses. 

 

“Do you have any irregularities with your cycle?”

 

“Yes, but not recently” Asami answered. “My last heat was a month ago.”

 

“How many have you had this year?”

 

“Four? I'm not sure…”

 

“Three too many… And being around Korra hasn't changed anything?” Asami blushed at the question, even if it was viable information for the physician to know.

 

“It's only been a few days… nothing so far. I only touch her when it is necessary and she likes to keep her distance the rest of the time.”  Asami laid back on the table to let the healer press on her lower abdomen.

 

“Good.” Katara retreated and proceeded to write down a couple of notes. “Your blood pressure is a little higher than it should be, but I suspect that is due to stress. You'll need to watch that. Get plenty of sleep.”

 

“I can't sleep…” Asami sighed, sitting up and fidgeted her fingers. 

 

“Because of Korra's nightmares?” Asami snapped her gaze up to the healer who sported a suffering look. “Yes, I know all about those. Korra has proven to cause sleep deprivation and bruises.”

 

“Bruises?” Asami blinked.

 

“She tends to turn violent when someone tries to console her,” Katara sighed with a shake of her head. “With that on top of being generally difficult during the day, eventually who ever is giving her care just can't take it anymore.”

 

“But…” Asami was confused. “I have no trouble getting her to fall back asleep.”

 

“Really?” Katara sharply turned with surprise. “How interesting… maybe she isn't unaffected by your condition after all.”

 

Asami scoffed gently while putting her shirt back on. “I don’t think it matters. She still ends up having nightmares every two hours.”

 

“Have you tried sleeping in Korra's bed with her?”

 

“Excuse me?” Asami was beginning to think this elderly woman was a bit senile.

 

“If your presence is enough to calm her back to sleep, then I think it would be good for the both of you. Who knows? Maybe you’d get sleep after all.”

 

“I… I don’t think that's a good idea… with my condition and all.”

 

“Well if you are planning to enter in a marriage with her, I don’t see why not.”

 

“I don’t want to do that to her…” Asami sighed while swinging her feet. “I want her to accept me on her own. I don’t want to be the type of omega that uses a heat to trap an alpha in a mate bond. Korra would probably resent me even if it happened on accident.”

 

“You may be right.” Katara said with a frown. “I can prescribe the strongest suppressants we have but…”

 

“They won’t work,” Asami added for her with another sigh. “I’ve tried them all.” It may be inevitable, but she was determined to try either way. So far being around Korra hasn't affected her nearly as much as she expected. That gave her more comfort to start diving into more dangerous waters. So what if she goes into heat? It is her last resort even if she wasn't quite ready with the timing. Besides, actually having an alpha take care of her instead of her omega roommate back at the university sounds more enticing. She could imagine mounting herself over the alpha’s waist.  _ Wait…  _ She shivered while trying to ignore those kinds of thoughts.  _ No… No, I need to do this right. _

 

The omega sucked in a breath as a wave of warmth suddenly flushed over her. Korra's scent has been thickening slowly in the facility, filled with frustration and sweat. Asami willed her brain to think about something else other than the image of the alpha covered in a glistening sheen with straining muscles. But her thoughts were betraying her, slowly easing whispers of seduction in the crevices of her mind. And all this heat talk was getting her worked up.

 

“I don’t think Korra will take advantage of you if that happened.” Asami reached out for her dark jacket from the doctor’s hands. “She might be a bit rough around the edges but she was raised to be a respectable alpha.”

 

Asami was wary about the advice Katara was feeding her. One can only fight the basic primal need to breed for so long when the prize is in the room. Some part of her was suspecting that the doctor was encouraging her to just let it happen. With the pressures of her father’s expectations and the hopes of Korra’s parents, Asami was starting to feel suffocated by her elders to make the arrangement a success. It was like if their families lacked in Asami’s abilities to do this the honorable way or that somehow Korra would never except the arrangement on her own.

 

Asami inwardly groaned while doubts filled her head. She took a mental note to not let anyone else influence her into letting nature take its course. While she reminded herself of her family’s aristocratic honor, Korra’s eyes locked with hers in the hallway. The icy blue stare pierced through her, striking her spine with a racing shiver.

 

“What’s taking so long?” Korra snarled her lip in annoyance at her before drawing her eyes to her doctor. “We need to leave before dark.”

 

“Calm your parka, Korra.” The elderly healer swatted her hands in dismissal. “I’m on my way. I can’t walk as fast as I used to.” With a puff of her chest, the young alpha struggled to remain patient as Katara waddled past her slowly. After the tortoise-like pace granted the old woman a good distance, Asami’s face grew hot when Korra returned her gaze upon her, nostrils flaring.

 

_ Spirits, can she smell me? _ Asami took a cautious step back as her heart made a flopping leap. Perhaps her lotion was wearing off or maybe that her reaction to Korra’s pungent musk made her release a strong flush of pheromones. Whatever the reason was, the omega grew anxious underneath the alpha’s piercing stare. 

 

_ Calm down, calm down! _ Asami released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, only to inhale the scent of sweat, spice and raw alpha dominance. It clung to her chi like a vice, coiling tightly with a call to serve. Her fists balled up at her sides, she needed to distance herself, and now.

 

***

 

As Asami stomped hastily pass her, Korra’s fingers twitched to reach out for the omega, to touch and claim. She quickly shook herself off the instinct, letting the woman pass her freely but not without a rumble of frustration in her throat. As incapable as she is, Korra could feel her inner alpha clawing in the back of her mind in response to a new scent the omega was excreting. She could smell the need underneath the perfumed aroma which masked it, calling on her primal instincts to clash against such a needy and willing creature.

 

_ No, she doesn’t really want me. _ Korra soured to herself in her head.  _ She’s just doing this so she can run her father’s stupid company. _ Nothing more than a career move. She wasn’t the right alpha for this one. Hiroshi had made it clear that Asami needed a weak, docile mate to let her pursue her ambitions without the pressure to completely let her omega nature consume her.  _ Besides…. _ Korra sighed and rolled after her doctor to continue the painful process of her physical therapy.  _ I’ll just end up hurting her anyways. _

 

Korra fought through the next couple of hours in excruciating pain. Clenching her teeth as her arms shook upon the parallel bars, her thighs screamed in agony as she struggled to stay upright. In the midst of it all though, Korra’s mind kept floating over thoughts about how to keep the omega at arm’s length. She kept going back and forth, obsessively trying to reason with her growing attraction towards her. She was witty, Korra can give her that but just because she’s starting to enjoy Asami’s company doesn’t mean that she would ever consider honoring the arrangement. 

 

_ I can’t… _ she told herself.  _ I can’t do that to her. She deserves someone she can have pups with at least. _ Just at the thought of pups, an image of Asami draped over her bed, stuffed round with her cock and come flickered in her mind. Her grip on the bars tightened with a groan and a pulse between her thighs suddenly throbbed to her surprise. Finally, her legs gave and she flopped back down in the chair behind her, huffing with fatigue.

 

“Well done, Korra!” Katara swayed from side to side with a stopwatch clutched in her ashy fingers. “That’s the longest record yet. Six minutes and forty-three seconds! Three times as long as last time. You are getting stronger, my little otter penguin.”

 

The young alpha blinked in surprise then shrank in embarrassment. She hasn’t made this much progress in a long while. With a tired sigh, Korra beckoned the nurse to roll her chair over. “Let’s call it a day, I’m wiped.”

 

“Ending on a good note,” Katara agreed handing her a towel to swipe the pools of sweat off her face. “Be sure to shower before rejoining your bride. You sure stunk up the place today.” With a deep blushing face, Korra groaned in humiliation and sheepishly agreed to having the nurse take her to the showers. 

 

***

 

Later in the evening, Asami bundled up with a thick blanket in a family room by the fireplace. Having to go outside that day didn’t do well for her in the arctic temperatures. She only prayed that her body would adjust more quickly when the time goes on. But right now, she was heavenly warm, sipping herbal tea and skimming over a thesis on kinetic physics with soft classical jazz floating in the background.  Since the evenings are when Korra had took the time to work on her online courses, Asami was able to reserve a couple of hours to herself. And while she should be thinking about taking a nap at this time, she was too anxious to stay available incase Korra needed her. 

 

A buzzing sound interrupted her. She eagerly picked up her mobile phone and checked it. A new message. From her father.

 

_ How’s my beautiful girl? _

 

Asami smiled and swiped her phone alive to respond.

 

_ Thawing. Went dogsledding today. It’s so cold here, you cruel man. _

 

_ The alpha on wheels isn’t keeping you warm? _

 

_ Dad! Don’t be gross... _

 

_ Would you rather take up Wu’s proposal? _

 

_ I’d rather drown in a giant vat of liquid mercury. _

 

_ Then get on with it. _

 

Asami sighed, throwing her phone down on the couch. She could understand that her father wanted to speed the process along, even though it is a great insult to her gender. An unmated omega who has a natural alluring pull to alphas would be a hazard in the workplace. It was dangerous for Asami be among other alphas for an extended period of time. Thus an arranged marriage would ensure that there was no accidents happening with a lucky Future Industries associate. It was all a very understandable reason.

 

But when her father told her that her mate must be someone who would have trouble dominating her, Asami had to bite her tongue. She agreed, but only out of obedience. Hiroshi was worried that a strong alpha wouldn’t let her pursue her ambitions out of jealousy, or distract her enough to make her neglect her duties. However...

 

Her father made a mistake. 

 

Korra wasn't the type of alpha Hiroshi sought out for his daughter. Asami had picked up on that the more time she spent in her presence, around her scent and thunderous chi. But she may be the alpha Asami's oversensitive inner omega secretly craved for. At least that was what she presumed with how her body has been flushing with heat every time the alpha invaded her thoughts, which had occurred on many occasions. She sighed almost in defeat in knowing that she could go into heat at any moment now. She can only pray to the heavens that she can control her primal urges long enough to flee from Korra’s influence if it comes to that. No matter what her body wanted, Asami wanted to wait until her and Korra were wedded before exchanging mating bites. But she needed to move things along now.

 

It's time for the next step… Asami told herself rising from her seat, the book and tea forgotten. She traveled through the corridors of the mansion to her own sleeping quarters. The bottle of scent blocking lotion stood dutifully on her nightstand, for the last time. She picked it up and tossed it into the trash bin before picking up a towel and retreat into the bathroom to wash the remaining mask off her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the battles of will and natural urges begin! Comment, and let me know your thoughts on this fic.  
> It seems like Asami has to work through her own medical condition... Which will be revealed in the next chapter when Korra is faced with this omega's true scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is starting. Sexual tension builds. Who will break first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, this is about to get a little heated.

Asami Sato, the only daughter and heir to Hiroshi Sato’s estate was currently the youngest omega to graduate with a Masters degree in Mechanical Engineering, titled valedictorian at the age of seventeen. She single handedly succeeded in building the city’s first humanitarian project for working omegas, the Yasuko Foundation, offering career training funding and sponsorships to corporations for their employees in honor of her late mother, Yasuko Sato, who unfortunately passed away with ovarian cancer when she was only twelve years old. 

 

Being homeschooled by her parents, Asami Sato shared her father’s interest in business and started her first company at the age of six, selling toy cars modeled from Satomobile designs. Since then, she had built, traded and sold many small businesses of different types in her free time to pay for her own college education on top of investing her earnings in the stock market. 

 

Earlier this year, Republic City Post voted Asami Sato as the city’s Most Desired Bachelorette being worth over six billion yuans. Omega Now, Republic Pop, Hot Rod, Business Mag, Inventors Digest, and many other types of magazines and blogs were talking about her. The most recent and viral content was about her drunken carjacking earlier that spring, and a selfie she posted on Instagram featuring her and an equally beautiful woman, her roommate apparently, sunbathing in skimpy bikinis by the pool. 

 

Korra had found out all of this with a simple entry in her browser's search engine. Although she should be focusing on writing a paper for her English course, she promptly felt the need to do a little research on the omega who agreed to marry her. Her initial plan was to find a valid excuse to deny the arrangement that was pending, but now she was distracted by Asami’s Instagram profile, sinking into some internet blackhole of the omega’s travel photos and tinker projects. 

 

While Korra was stuck on a photo of Asami in a jumpsuit with a ventilation mask, her attention was stolen from a knock on her bedroom door. The cursor on the screen flew like a missile, closing out multiple windows in a frenzied panic. Korra even took it a step further to clear her browsing history before slamming her laptop shut as the door eased open.

 

“I’m sorry…” Asami said, stopping midway in the room with her hands folded behind her. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

Korra turned to her with a shake of her head.  Her hands pushed on her wheels, rolling away from her desk to approach her. But then her fingers gripped the rubber to an abrupt stop. Asami’s eyes found the floor, face growing redder by the second while the silence ballooned. Korra could feel her spine stiffen into a pole, her mouth pooling with saliva. It took her several seconds to figure out what was causing her body’s reaction.

 

“You….” Korra tried to clear her throat as her words clung but a growl rolled out uncontrollably. “...what’s-?” Words could no longer find her. She could only sit like stone, trying not to be overwhelmed by a hazy fog. The smell of a _ needy _ omega bursting with ripe cherries and pears had clung to all of her senses, making her skin prickle to a sensation as if a million butterflies were kissing every inch of her body, even parts she normally couldn’t feel. All thoughts she tried to form in her brain melted into blissful mush, calling on her inner alpha to come out and play with her in such sweet seduction.

 

“Its…” Asami chewed her bottom lip, an action that caused the alpha to moan inwardly. “Well, you said that my lotion stinks, so…”

 

Korra’s heart started to quicken as her lungs fought for air. This wasn’t normal. The scent was like if she was in... _ She can’t be… she’s acting normal. _

 

Korra finally found more words as she fought to stay self aware. “How… is this possible?”

 

“Hyperactive Heat Syndrome. It’s something I’ve been struggling with ever since I presented,” she explained in a serious, businesslike tone at first. Then her face grew several shades darker the longer she spoke. “It’s genetic, apparently. In the short of explanations, I can go into heat at any time depending on my overall stress levels, activity and emotions… and of course, when I get too… um… aroused.”

 

“Oh…” Korra gulped, unable to stop from shaking a little. “I can imagine that being…  inconvenient.”

 

“Yeah,” Asami huffed with a nervous laugh. “If you could only imagine the attention I get on top of my status… but I’ve managed to handle myself. I simply just never allowed myself to have a relationship, that is, until now.”

 

“Until now…” Korra repeated like a broken record. Suddenly, her brain was able to jump start and everything fell into place. Normal communication was miraculously possible. “So this is why you need an undesirable alpha… So you wouldn’t fall victim to someone who can breed you all the time.”

 

Asami’s eyes widened to the word ‘breed’, then took a cautious step back, showing off her best impression of a tomato. Korra was quick to learn why, her scent suddenly changed with something else.  _ Oh… so, you like that? _ Korra’s alpha brain suddenly hummed with interest. Wait… The alpha snorted and shook her head with a tizzy.  _ Don’t get any ideas…She doesn’t want to be bred, she wants to work. She’s a brilliant engineer, a genius… and I’m nothing but a paperweight to her. _

 

“Don’t say that…” Asami choked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. “You are a fine alpha, Korra. I wouldn’t mind if you… ah... wanted pups. In fact…” Green irises locked with her blues as the omega’s voice grew into a whisper. “I’m hoping that you would.”

 

Korra’s head nearly exploded. Ears venting steam like a screaming tea kettle. This beautiful, amazing omega wants to have pups with her? It was too much to bare. Her inner alpha was now screaming, slashing through the tiny threads of her self control. She felt like leaping out of her wheelchair and-

 

“No…” Korra seethed through her snarl, squeezing so hard on her wheels that she could hear the metal croak under her strength. She needed to get a hold of herself, before being consumed completely by her primal desire. This conversation was growing quickly into a dangerous situation. “Get out…”

 

“Korra, please…” Asami moved closer, clearly not realizing what alpha was struggling with. Korra pumped her wheels back until the chair collided against the foot of the bed. “We don’t need to talk about this right now… I know it’s a lot to take in. I just want to let you know where I stand in all this.”

 

“GET OUT!” Korra screamed, unleashing a wave of pushing chi in her growing panic. She jerked in her place with rage when the omega grabbed onto the handles of the chair, cornering her in an angry stare off.

 

“I won’t!” Asami shouted back with a fiery challenge. “I know that you had a future torn from you, but there is still so much you can do. So much we can do together for our families, for the world! I know you hate me… and I will be okay if you don’t want to marry me. But  _ please _ , at least let me help you.”

 

_ I don’t hate you…  _ Korra wanted to say. She wanted nothing more to stop Asami from looking at her like that, like she stabbed a dagger through her heart. Her eyes screwed shut, choking on a sob with tears threatening to pool in the corners of her eyes.  _ I’m so fucking pathetic.  _

 

When Korra opened her eyes again, Asami cried out as the alpha’s grip found her wrist, prying her hand off croaking leather. Other hand wrapped around the back of the omega’s neck, fisting her silky inklike hair. Korra’s blue eyes stung with anger and confusion, hovering over the omega like a prowling lion. “I don’t want your help!” She cried while clutching harder with shaky but impressive strength. “You can’t help me!”

 

“K-Korra…” Asami whined in pain against her, baring her neck up in submission, doing her best to pump out calming pheromones. Her eyes never filled with the fear the alpha was expecting, only a fierce look of disbelief. “Look at yourself, Korra!  _ Look at what you are doing… _ ”

 

_ I’m hurting her… _ Korra rapidly blinked as she wobbled in place, swooning to the gentle stroking of Asami’s chi. It was enough to make her calm down, quickly replacing her rage with shame. Her grip finally loosened, causing her to sway like an unstable tower of blocks until the heiress’s hands shot over her forearms, keeping her from tipping over.  “I…”

 

“Korra, you just stood up by yourself!” Asami beamed with pride, radiating with excitement and happiness that lit up Korra’s heart. Her inner battle against her alpha was suddenly forgotten, only replaced by sheer wonderment. Asami then stepped back and loosened her hold, making Korra panic.

 

“Wa- wait!” Korra called out and latched onto Asami’s incredibly soft hands, swaying with unpracticed balance.

 

“Come on…” Asami encouraged with a silky voice, pulling back slightly to give her some room. “Take a step.” Korra groaned with reluctance, but Asami’s persuasive chi wafted over her like a tide breaking upon a reef, coaxing her to obey. Korra swallowed her anxiety down and began leaning her weight on one foot. Shooting pain ripped through bones and tendons, but the will to redeem Asami’s request blotted it all out, motivating her to lift the other foot. It felt like a million tons, but slowly it detached from the flooring. 

 

“Let’s get to the bed.”

 

_ The bed? _ Korra’s heart pounded in her ears and her inner alpha growled with determination.  _ Yes, the bed… I can do that. _ When her foot fell forward, Korra grunted in pain but was managing to stay upright by some miracle and Asami was there to help her balance. The next step was harder, but she still managed to do it. Slowly, she followed Asami’s path around the mattress to the edge. On the fourth step, her eyes left her feet. Bright green irises stared at her with such amazement, such pride and happiness for her. 

 

Korra's legs folded underneath her without warning.

 

“Ommph!” Asami lunged forward, catching her in her arms. Korra was shaking against her, fisting her hands around the omega’s small waist. “I got you… I got you, Korra. I’m not going to let you fall.” 

 

“Asami…” Korra inhaled a shuddering breath of her caretaker’s delicious scent. Unable to help herself, she took to nuzzling the omega’s neck for more of it, groaning with desire when she heard an answering gasp. “Gods, Asami... you _ smell so… good. _ ”

 

“K-Korra… don’t…” The omega’s scent of arousal quickly thickened, coiling around Korra’s senses like a cat. The alpha started to purr against it, lapping at the heiress’s chi with her own with a courting fancy. Asami abruptly shoved her onto the bed, making her flop almost comically in a surprised grunt. But when the dark haired omega finished helping her shuffle to a better position on the mattress, she retreated hastily, distancing herself out of arm’s reach.

 

Confused, Korra watched the omega squirm in place, panting and unfastening the top two buttons of her jacket to air out her collar. A sheen of sweat had developed upon Asami’s pinkening skin and her sweet, fruity aroma started to turn  _ syrupy and hot _ , just when Korra didn’t think she could smell any better. Her conscious evaporated into oblivion within an instant. 

 

“I… I have to go,” Asami whispered out and swallowed visibly. 

 

“No, don’t go…”  _ Stay here, sweet omega. I know you need it. I know you need me inside. _ Korra was running on fumes, broken down to the deepest biological state to procreate.  _ Let me fill you to bursting. _ All thoughts of reason had clearly escaped her, leaving her a victim to the omega's ever growing need. But no matter how are Korra tried to coax her prize to return with a pull of her chi, the omega slowly retreated to the exit. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Asami moaned out pitifully as she backed herself up toward the door. “It’s for the best… We both aren’t ourselves right now…”

 

Korra sat up in her place, fisting the sheets with a growing frustration. This omega is daring to refuse her? She quickly grew angry, spoiling the smell of heat with alpha dominance. A growl rumbled in her throat as her aching teeth was bared. 

 

“Come here,  _ Omega! _ ” 

 

***

 

Asami’s heart shot up in her throat. Korra’s chi suddenly wrapped around her with a crushing dominant hold, making her whimper out with indecision. Her panties were absolutely ruined, leaving behind a sloppy, sticky mess between her thighs. In the wake, Asami’s body blossomed with a painful and all too familiar hunger. A deep longing to soothe the growing ache of emptiness inside her.  _ Submit, obey, breed.  _ Those words kept echoing in her brain to the call of Korra’s incredible chi. The sheer strength of it simply blew her away. 

 

Asami had experienced the hold of an alpha’s chi many times in her life, from strangers who took interest in her out in the streets when she forgot her lotion and sometimes even when she didn’t. The only other time was from her father when he felt she was being too rebellious. But nothing could compare to what she is experiencing right now. Normally, with her practice in escaping such situations, she had the strength to deny those alphas and flee before she could surrender completely to her body’s demands. But now...

 

_ I’m not going to be able to resist her… _ Asami’s realization hit her like a bullet train releasing another gush of heat from her weeping sex. What little self dignity remained left a sorrow feeling in the pit of her stomach. Korra was exactly the type of alpha her father had warned her about. An alpha that will render her into a submissive broodmare making her forget her duty to tend to Future Industries operations, forever keeping her in heat until she was thoroughly bred over and over again. An alpha that her inner omega had been craving for so long.  _ So, so long...  _

 

The ping of uncertain fear in her chest was the only thing keeping her from advancing forward.  Perhaps, this was a bad idea after all. Would she dare to abandon everything she worked to accomplish? Her lifelong dream of building a technological utopia in the next advancement of humanity would be gone. And just when Asami thought she would care, she didn’t. Surprisingly so.

 

And it terrified her.

 

It took every last ounce of Asami’s will to stop herself from obeying Korra’s demand. She used her own chi, clashing it against the alpha’s with a pushing rejection until she regained the strength to fly through the door and slam it shut behind her. Her back collided against the wall, giving her the chance to gulp for much needed air. Drenched in sweat, Asami tore her jacket off, feeling way too overwhelmed by the blossoming heat.

 

“OMEGA!” The call tore a painful whimper from her lips and her heart squeezed in empathy at the desperation in Korra’s voice. Every fiber in her bones screamed to run back in and console her. Not only to seek redemption, but to surrender herself to the alpha she desperately wanted.  _ Not yet _ , she told herself. Not until Korra agrees to the arrangement. Not until she knew the alpha truly wanted her as well.

 

Korra’s screams continued to echo down the hallway. And just when she thought she had the strength to walk away, a stumbling thump rolled within the floorboards, then silence. Asami flew to the door, ready to go to the alpha’s rescue, until...

 

“What in the world is going on?” Senna asked with worry written on her face. The older omega had come running down the large corridor to investigate all the chaotic noise. Asami’s mouth opened to reply, but couldn’t form any words. She shrank back, shivering in place with tears bursting from her eyes, too overwhelmed by all her warring emotions on top of her current condition. After another demanding scream birthed from the bedroom. Senna’s nose flared briefly, picking up on the younger omega’s current state right away. Her eyes softened with understanding.

 

“Oh, poor child…” Senna pressed her hands onto Asami’s forehead and neck in a motherly fashion. “I’m so sorry, sweetie. Come on, let’s get you to your room.” Korra’s mother wrapped her arms snuggly around her, urging her to let her lead the way.

 

“Korra…” Asami managed to say the only thing she was capable of saying, filled with nothing but concern and guilty arousal over the alpha she rejected. Senna shushed her gently, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

 

“She’ll be just fine,” Senna assured her. “I’ll check on her as soon as we get you out of the hallway. You can’t be out in the open like this.” In Asami’s state, she could only obey hypnotically to the older omega’s persuasion. The farther she was distanced from Korra’s door, the hotter the flames within her grew.

 

She barely registered the short journey it took to get to her bedroom. All of her thoughts were consumed by Korra. Her spicy scent of demand, the way her veins would protrude on her brow whenever she was frustrated, and the first genuine smile she recently gifted her when she managed to walk for the first time in years. Asami could recollect the strength of her hands holding onto her with such promising demand. It was as if Korra had consumed her entire existence, like that of some divine entity requiring her dutiful obedience. 

 

All of this sent a roaring blaze within her belly.  And the worst part was that she needed to endure it without Korra. Without her hands, without her mouth, her cock… and her come. Never in all of her heats had she felt this desperate to be destroyed by a particular alpha.

 

Asami moaned in pain clutching her cramping stomach as Senna lowered her onto her bed, brushing away the slick strands of her hair which clung to her sweaty face. Anxiety swelled in her chest in knowing that the older omega will soon leave her. She can’t stand to endure a heat alone.

 

“Please…” Asami whined, clutching into Senna's arms.

 

“I know, sweetie.” Senna pulled reluctantly away. “I'll bring you something to help.”

 

“No suppressants…” Asami pleaded. Suppressants always made her feel worse, even extending her heat as if her body refused to except a dampener. The young omega whimpered, trembling for some kind of touch again but she can only squearm on her bed as Senna took her leave, giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“No suppressants,” the older omega confirmed with a soft smile.

 

***

Korra groaned with humiliation, crawling along the floor of her bedroom. Asami's scent lingered, but had lessened enough for the alpha to regain control over herself. Instead of relief, however, Korra could only feel a painful stab of rejection in her gut. Asami didn't want her. She made it deliberately clear from the way she pushed back against her chi. Why had that upset her so much, Korra did not know. But it proved to her that the omega didn't really want this arrangement to happen as she suspected.

 

_ She's just a pawn in all of this like I am… _ Korra choked on a sob, slamming her fist down on the wooden floor. When she heard the doorknob turn, her heart leaped up in her throat.  _ Is she coming back? Even after all that… _ Her mother walked in to her ironic disappointment giving her a scolding stare with her hands on her hips.

 

“Korra Raava Winters!”

 

Korra shrunk down in fear. Her mother hasn't used her full name like that since she was a mischievous pup. “I've raised you better than that!”

 

It was true. Korra gulped down her embarrassment and reached for her chair, using every bit of strength she had to pull herself in it.  _ What the hell was I thinking? I've never reacted like this before… _ Then again, she hasn't had much practice being around omegas these days.

 

Korra groaned, face red with humiliation and she grovelled to hide it. “Sorry…” she muttered. “She… surprised me.”

 

“That's no excuse for such behavior!” Senna stomped over to her with a fire in her blue eyes. She leaned over her child with a growing authority, lashing out a finger making Korra shrink further in remorse. “Your father is going to hear about this when he gets home tomorrow, young lady!”

 

“Moooom.” Korra whined out. “I’m not a pup anymore!” 

 

“Then you better stop acting like one!” Senna lifted her chin with suppressed anger. “That girl has gone through enough, don’t you think? She’s trying her best to ensure that her father’s company stays afloat with this arrangement. The recession had nearly drove Future Industries bankrupt and Harbor City barely can afford to fund public services that we desperately need. Mr. Sato has generously offered a huge discount off his technology and a sizable sponsorship for the Winter Olympics. Not only that, but he is offering his only daughter’s hand in marriage willingly to solidify a permanent contract with our government.”

 

Korra continued to flush in embarrassment, feeling more and more like the biggest asshole in history. She can only spiral further into a numbing void as her mother continued to berate her with a harsh dose of reality.

 

“You need to alpha up,” Her mother looked at her with such disappointment, breaking her heart even more. “Just because you are in that wheelchair does not mean you can neglect your responsibilities. Your father and I won’t be around forever.” 

 

Warm, delicate tears spilled over Korra’s cheeks as the weight of her whole world crushed her shoulders. Her mother’s expression turned soft with a sad ache as she cupped Korra’s cheeks in her hands. “I know life has dealt you a rough hand, sweetheart. Don’t you think it’s time that you stop wallowing? I want to see you happy again...”

 

_ You don’t understand… _ Korra wanted to say.  _ She deserves so much better than me. _

 

“Mom…” Korra hiccuped and brushed her tears away with her fists. “I… I totally lost control. She rejected me… she rejected me even before I had the chance to tell her that I...”

 

“It’s only been a week, sweetie.” Senna pointed out while taking a knee. “I’m sure she just wants more time to get to know you a little more before making the final leap. Getting married is a big deal for omegas, it means you have to give your life and submission to one alpha. Why when your father and I were betrothed, I deliberately caused our wedding plans to be delayed so I could have more time to get to know him.”

 

Korra took a deep breath, shuddering as she exhaled to calm herself. “I don’t know what to do…”

 

“You can start by apologizing to the poor girl after her heat is done with and figure it out from there.” Senna nodded in satisfaction then rose with a hand extended out to her. “Now take off that sweaty shirt, I need to start a load of laundry.” 

 

Korra obeyed without question, feeling utterly defeated and broken down to the emotional state of a slug. As she watched her mother tote out of the room, she noticed something laying out in the hallway on the floor. She scooped it up in her hands. Asami’s jacket, perfumed pleasantly with its owner’s scent. She fought the instinct to press it up to her nose and only did so when she retreated back into the privacy of her bedroom.

 

***

 

The next morning, Korra woke up early right at the threat of dawn, feeling fully refreshed for some odd reason in this ungodly hour. Her eyes fell down to the bundled up form of the Asami’s jacket on the foot of her bed, remembering the events of the night prior. 

 

Asami had remained calm while she lost her cool and in the chaos of it all, she recalled walking. She actually walked, with no indication that she was anywhere near capable. Katara had told her that she still had a long time to go before she should consider an attempt. But it happened. And Korra had no idea how, but she was determined to try again. 

 

Korra picked her dead legs up, throwing them over the edge of her bed. Her chair was nearby, but she wanted to try standing up first before reaching for it. She slinked cautiously until the pads of her feet touched the floor. Her toes tingled as her weight pressed into the wooden planks. Her body carried her forward but her knees didn’t respond to her will.

 

“Dammit!” Korra cursed as her body fell forward. Her hand reached out for the wheelchair, but in her tumbling panic, she ended up whacking it away. A hard thump echoed through the room with Korra face down on the floor, grumbling. Whatever mystical strength that she had the night before was gone now.

 

Just a fluke… Korra groaned in pain as she dragged herself to the wheelchair. I might as well except this. Holding on to the hope of walking again has gotten me nowhere… I need to move on… With a hiss, she pulled herself up and twisted her body, landing in the chair with a sigh of relief. When she opened door, Asami’s scent crashed over her again making her shudder.

 

_ This is absolute torture… it's not fair. _ Korra groaned, trying to shake herself free from the calling pheromones.  _ I can't think straight with her smelling like that… _ Maybe it's something she just needs to expose herself to on a regular basis so the effects wouldn't be so substantial. But even with the omega's natural reaction, Korra was still determined to convince Asami that she wasn't the alpha she needed. Her eyes fell down to her lap as her clit twitched with disagreement.

 

“....” Korra's head hung low with defeat. Rolling down the expansive corridor towards Asami’s room, the hair on her neck started to spike as her nose picked up another alpha scent. Her gaze shot up to the heiress’s bedroom door, where two persons were lingering about. A grow rumbled within Korra’s chest out of instinct. It was Desna and Eska, her twin cousins from the North, sniffing around Asami’s door.

 

“How interesting… You would think our cousin would have made a claim by now,” Desna, the male, rubbed his chin in thought.

 

“More like boring, dear brother,” Eska responded with a deadpan tone. “It’s obvious that this omega needs a real alpha.”

 

“Perhaps two…” Desna twisted with a sickly smirk. “Maybe this nonsensical spontaneous trip to the South could be worth the while afterall.”

 

Korra quietly rolled up behind them and cleared her throat. The two twins turned to her, subtly exchanging looks then shot daggers at the handicapped alpha before them. 

 

“Desna… Eska…” Korra gave them each a curt nod. “What are you doing here?”

 

The twins quietly exchanged looks again then relaxed their stiff shoulders. “Father wished to join in the summer festival and meet your fiance. Probably to sniff about Sato’s pockets…” Eska said.

 

“We just happened to fall victim to the fleeting notion that family should… what was it?” Desna turned to his sister while fingering his chin.

 

“Spend time together… as Father said,” Eksa finished for him in a matching flat tone. “Why must we suffer to mingle with people just because we are related by blood?”

 

“My thoughts exactly…” Korra muttered out with a curl of her lip. “I don’t believe this is your room…”

 

“We were just on our way to the kitchen for breakfast,” Desna explained while moving around his cousin like a ghost. “Stopping to smell the roses.”

 

Korra eyed the two of them cautiously while being circled around like a shark, her lip breaking a full snarl. “She’s off limits,” she warned with a growl.  _ “No one is touching her.” _

 

“That’s a shame,” Eska cooed. “Why is that, little cousin? Can’t get it up?”

 

A snarling growl ripped from Korra’s chest, flaring her chi with an angry surge. The twins halt their spirally steps until they met side by side with Korra between them and the door. Korra’s furious sneer burned at them while receiving snarky smirks.

 

“Is she challenging us for her?” Eska asked with slight amusement. Desna snorted with a wave of his hand in response. His long purple cloak fluttering in the wake of his movements.

 

“Come, sister. Father wouldn’t approve of us meddling in this side of the family’s mating efforts. Spirits be willing that they desperately need it.” Eska hesitated with a mild look of disbelief before before following her twin down the hallway. Korra kept a glare at their backs until they disappeared from her sight.

 

Turning to Asami's door, Korra stared into the chipped blue paint in thought. Her hand reached out on it's own for the doorknob. It was locked. A stab of disappointment and relief washed over her. No one, not even her, would be able to intrude upon the omega in heat… unless they break in. That thought tore a possessive snarl from her throat. She had plans to visit her father's home gym this morning to work off some tension, but the thought of leaving Asami's door unguarded now left a sinking pit in her gut. Even her uncle was currently unmated and is known to be very suave to wooing omegas to his pleasure.

 

_ I'm going to have to keep a close watch on them… _ The alphas in her family proved to have incredible dominant aptitude resulted from some kind of elite genepool, going back hundreds generations as the royal family. Asami just wouldn’t stand a chance in her condition… unmated and vulnerable as she was. Which leads Korra only one choice but stay put in front of the omega’s chamber until she knew exactly where each of her extended family members were.

 

***

A moan broke out of a rumpled pile of bedding two days later. Asami sat up from her slumber, stark naked, hair tousled into a ratty black bird’s nest and pink nipples budding in the cold air. She shivered, pulling up the blankets to stay warm. Her heat has finally passed and thanks to Senna’s efforts, her usual episode was shortened to half the time. Her cheeks heated up through ruffling in the sheets until Korra’s sweat stained white t-shirt was produced in her hands. She fingered the red lettering of the sports insignia of the Fire Ferrets Hockey Team with careful strokes before pressing the fabric to her face.

 

Spirits… She found the aroma sickeningly exquisite and the evidence had made claim within the throbbing wetness between her thighs. If her clit hadn’t been so sore from overstimulation, she would be tempted to let herself relapse into another episode just so she could come with Korra’s scent on her face again. But she had work to do… With a heavy sigh, the omega removed herself from the bed to the bathroom.

 

After a refreshing shower and a clean set of clothes, Asami unlocked her bedroom door and made her exit. Only to suck in a gasp at the sight of the wheelchair bound alpha she’s been sexually fantasizing about lingering just outside. Korra’s eyes widened holding in a breath at the sight and smell of her. Her shoulders stiffened underneath a navy blue shirt then relaxed with a slow exhale.

 

“Hey,” she greeted with a slight tint on her dark cheeks. “Feeling better?”

 

Heat rose into Asami’s face, flushed with embarrassment. Quickly to resolve herself, the omega nodded bashfully with a long exasperated sigh. “Much better, thank you…” They stood like statues for a silent moment until Asami broke the ice. “So… I wanted to apologize for surprising you the other night. I should have warned you ahead of time.”

 

“Oh,” Korra broke eye contact to gander at the floor. “It’s okay… I did kinda lost my cool back there. I’m not used to being around omegas, the other caretakers were only betas… It’s just something I need to get used to.” 

 

“Used to…” Asami repeated with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She’s actually trying? This is new. With a nervous swallow, the heiress found another awkward moment of silence rolling by. “Well… What do you want to do today? Feeling like getting whipped at Pai Sho again?”

 

The alpha snorted with a shake of her head. “I’ll never win against someone like you. You’re too smart for me.” Korra almost choked on the compliment, as if it just shot out of her mouth without her permission. It was way too late to take it back now that the omega broke out into a full smile. The alpha cleared her throat to add, “Actually, there is a brunch we should attend. Family is visiting this week… some alphas from the north. My uncle, Unalaq, and my cousins Desna and Eska… All three of them are alphas.”

 

“Are they mated?” Asami asked with a worried brow.

 

“Desna and Eska are my age and single. My uncle hasn't tied himself with any particular omega. He sired his pups through consorts.” Korra explained with a hardened stare. “I’ve been thinking a lot about your… uh, condition. And I think it should be best if we convince them that the arrangement is solidified. I had to guard your door to keep them from sniffing about.”

 

_ She was guarding me? _ Asami’s heart skipped a beat. Perhaps Korra was interested in her afterall. And now this unfortunate circumstance just turned into a sizable opportunity for her game. Asami stepped forward with a seductive grin, leaning with intrigue. “So we need to convince everyone that the arrangement is agreed upon. And I'm supposed to act like we are madly in love?”

 

Korra’s face grew into a deep reddish hue, sucking in her bottom lip to chew on. Asami chuckled at the reaction and swung around the alpha, taking hold of handlebars of the chair. “I think I can manage to do that so long as you keep your paws to yourself.”

 

“You were the one holding on to me!” Korra grunted out with annoyance.

 

“And you were the one who started sniffing my neck,” Asami countered playfully. “I can’t help the way I smell,. I’m just a silly little omega and you were trying to take advantage of me.”

 

“If I hadn’t known better,” Korra growled in a warning. “I’d say that you were counting on it.”

 

“St-stop talking like that…” Asami mumbled with a moan caught in her throat. “You’re going to get me started again. I thought I made it clear to you that I’m not ready yet.”

 

“You should put on that lotion back on,” Korra suggested while being pushed down the hallway, leaning her chin in her hand with a scowl on her face. Asami leaned forward, putting her mouth dangerously close against Korra’s ear.

 

“I ran out.” She lied, but it was worth the shiver  she earned. “Is my natural scent too much for you,  _ Alpha _ ?” 

 

Korra stiffened in her chair, the hairs on the back of her neck bristled, and the omega was inwardly celebrating her victory to rattle her up a little. She laughed out when Korra twisted around with a pouting sneer.

 

“You think this is funny?” Korra growled out with agitation. “I’m trying to protect you. Alphas in my family like to take things that don’t belong to them.”

 

“And yet, I’m stuck with the one who doesn’t want what’s already hers…” 

 

Korra sputtered, choking on nothing more than her own tongue. She borrowed her face in the palms of her hands. “You belong to yourself.” She was mumbling again with steaming ears. Asami couldn't help herself, Korra was just too adorable to her. She leaned further and placed a sweet kiss on the alpha's flaming cheek, leaving a lipstick impression.

 

“Thank you,” the omega said with genuine gratitude. Korra lowered her hands, staring at her with shock written on her expression. “I think I'll be just fine with you parading as my loving fiance. You did say that I smelled good, after all. I want everyone to know who my choice is.”

 

Korra turned away, facing the front with her hands cracking the leather of her arm rests. “...Wouldn’t it be easier finding someone more capable? Clearly the heiress of Future Industries must have some sort of standard.”

 

“I have very high standards in regards to who I will be mated with,” Asami mentioned. “You fit all of my requirements… and more. Just because my father picked you doesn’t mean that I am not willing.”

 

Korra sighed with a frown. “And what requirements do you have I wonder?”

 

“Well,” Asami started. “You're sweet, for one. Even if you try to hide it. Strong, protective… and you smell very nice too. What omega wouldn't want that?”

 

“And the fact that I can't overpower you because of this wheelchair…” Korra's voice turned sour, lined with her usual brooding.

 

“I know for a fact that wheelchair can't stop you.”

 

Korra groaned with more embarrassed fidgeting. Asami swore she could see twisting battle of thoughts going through her head, trying to come up with an excuse. “That was just a fluke… it won't happen again.”

 

“I'd like to bet on that…” Asami could feel her own voice soak with flirtatious syrup. “Maybe your miraculous physical achievement has more to do with your alpha's perseverance.”  _ Spirits, what is wrong with me? I’m acting like I'm still in heat… am I still in heat? _ Asami couldn't tell what she was doing anymore. Flirting with Korra had just felt so natural to her.

 

“You really think so?” Korra surprised her, turning back to gaze up at her with a childlike wonderment. Before Asami could think otherwise, she leaned down, unable to help the magnetic pull. She finally hesitated, realizing Korra wasn't pulling away this time making her flush.

 

“Want to find out?” she asked on autopilot. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her. She's just came out of her heat and she was acting like some sluttty omega that wants nothing more than to be taken advantage of.  _ Spirits, what's gotten over me? She's looking at me like she wants to… _

 

Asami gasped against the alpha's lips when the decision was made for her with a pull on her neck. Kissing Korra was like being consumed by blue, hot flames. The alpha's mouth was demanding, pressing with a shaky uncertainty.  _ She's trembling… _ Asami's heart swelled with emotion, then Korra surprised her with a bashful push of her silky tongue. The omega gasped, pulling herself away from the kiss, covering her mouth in shock.

 

“Sorry…” Korra mumbled unable to make eye contact with her. “I just thought that, maybe if they smell me on you, it would deter them from bothering you.”

 

“Good idea. But if we are going to do this without incident, there needs to be some ground rules,” Asami continued on toting the alpha through the house towards the dining hall. “I can handle kissing, but no tongue. Don’t be too touchy either… and try to keep conversations away from the subject of mating. I really don’t want to go into heat again anytime soon and I’m sure you don’t either.”

 

Korra twisted in her seat again with an arched brow. Asami started to blush when she realized that she was practically giving the alpha specific instructions on how to trigger her condition. But since her little secret curse was out in the open, she needed Korra’s cooperation. They both will be need to be more cautious to avoid any accidents. And yet, the building sexual tension for relinquishing such power loomed over them like a dark cloud.

 

“Do you really get turned on that easily?” 

 

Asami’s eyelashes fluttered closed, trying to keep herself in check.  _ Why is she smirking at me? Of course I do, especially coming from her. _ She raised her chin, clearing her throat to reply. “My condition makes me  _ sensitive… _ obviously.”

 

“You mentioned that it's genetic,” Korra faced forward, still trying to dig for more information. “Did your mother have the same condition?”

 

“Yes,” Asami replied. “My father had more interests in business to keep himself preoccupied and out of the house most of the time. Otherwise I would have more siblings. After I presented, he wanted to try for more children, so he could sire an alpha, but by that time my mother was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and couldn't produce anymore heirs for him.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Asami nearly combusted. Korra was acting nicer than usual. “Do you think the condition had anything to do with that?”

 

“Maybe” She could hear the sadness within her own voice. “I had suspicions whether my father's absence had some kind of adverse effects on he, but it could have been random as well. Time will only tell for me.” 

 

“So in theory, your health can be threatened if you don’t… um...” Asami knew what Korra was trying to say, or trying  _ not _ to say, rather. As embarrassing as it was for her to talk about it, they needed to have this conversation eventually. But now isn't the appropriate time. Not when they needed to entertain Korra’s extended family of unmated alphas. Not right after she spent two whole days masterbating to the thought of Korra ravishing her was still fresh in her mind.

 

“Can we talk about this in private at a later time?” Asami was starting to feel a little warm. “I’d hate to have an episode in the middle of a meal around company.” 

 

“My bad…” Korra muttered. “I just wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting myself into.”

 

“Oh?” Asami pulled the alpha to a stop. All this new behavior of chivalry and attention was getting to her. She needed to know. “Does that mean you actually do want to marry me?”

 

The alpha hunched over in place and started grumbling. “I don’t know if I really have a say in it. Our parents seemed to already have their minds made up. I’d hate the idea of having you take care of me all the time, it’s not fair to you. Especially since you have better things to do.”

 

“I won’t have to take care of you,” Asami argued. “I will be deploying an extra curriculum in your care program. You are going to start doing physical therapy at home with me. I’ll get you walking in no time.”

 

“That’s a great idea!” Korra perked up suddenly. “Maybe we can get out of this arrangement afterall.”

 

Asami’s heart sank when she said that. If Korra did start walking before the wedding, she wouldn’t put it past her father to withdraw the offer before the two of them did anything permanent. She didn’t consider that before because she was too distracted by her heat. Now she needed to form a different plan. Korra was clearly attracted to her, at least physically. But is still has shown her disapproval of their arrangement after the issue of being her caretaker forever could be resolved.  _ So then why is she still resisting? _

 

Her brows twisted with the cogs in her mind.

 

_ She thinks I'm faking it still. _

 

Well, she was in the beginning. Over the past week her feelings were starting to change. She wanted to be Korra's mate even though she shouldn't. With sexual tension aside, Asami could sense a strange connection with her. Something in the way her chi makes her aura melt like honeyed butter. It felt so natural, so right. And her inner omega simply purrs everytime Korra was in her presence. Asami's mind was made up already. 

 

_ I need to take this further. _

 

So long they don’t start talking about banned subjects again, Asami had the confidence that she could keep herself from going into heat too quickly.  _ I can’t possibly go into heat while I'm sleeping, can I? _

 

She knew she was playing a dangerous game. Korra knows about her condition now. And with that knowledge comes a great responsibility. Asami was putting her life and future in this alpha's hands. As terrified as Asami felt of her feelings, Korra still somehow makes her feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screaming...


	4. Art Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just dropping this piece in....

Taking a little break with some art. I might actually finish it... I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all keep inspiring me with this one. I can't seem to put it down now.

“Such a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sato.”

 

Korra could feel her eye twitch as she watched Unalaq take the omega’s hand within his own. Instead of the standard handshake that Asami was attempting, her uncle smirked his lips over her knuckles with a firm pull. She swallowed a growl in her throat, trying to remain polite while her sleazy relative made his salutations. He towered over the omega, dressed in his finest dark blue suit embellished with gold buttons and matching beads in his long braided brown locks which almost touched the floor.

 

Korra never took her eyes off Asami’s reaction. She blushed faintly and shyly pulled her hand out of his grip with a little, sharp tug. Immediately she drifted closer to Korra, pawing a hand on a shoulder. The possessive touch eased the stiffness in Korra’s neck, but her annoyance was still simmering in her gut. 

 

“The pleasure is mine.” Asami’s voice sounded genuine, but her chi was fluttering with unease, clearly telling her that she was nervous. However, she didn’t let it show in her voice. “I didn’t know Korra had such a big family.”

 

“And it will be ever growing it seems.” Unalaq fed her a charming smile before turning his attention to his niece. “Congratulations are in order. She is a  _ fine _ specimen.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle.” Korra kept her jaw clenched while speaking through her teeth. She never liked how he talked about omegas, as if they were more like cattle rather than people. Korra knew omegas were naturally submissive to alphas for the benefits of procreation, but that didn’t make them inferior. To think that someone like her uncle would intentionally abuse his consorts made her blood boil.

 

Asami seemed to have sensed her anger. Her hand slid gently over her shoulder, toying her fingers in on the skin just underneath the collar of her shirt. The softness of the omega’s fingers distracted her enough to break eye contact, only to look her cousins, who stood not too far behind him as they waited their turn. Korra decided to speed the process along.

 

“Asami, these are my uncle’s children.” Korra announced while gesturing, keeping her voice in a quipped tone. “Desna and Eska. As you can see they are identical twins, but Desna is a boy, if you can’t tell.” Korra couldn’t contain her smirk when both of her girlish looking cousins shot icy glares at her from underneath short bangs and bristling long dark hair.

 

“Oh,” Asami took her touch away when they approached.  “It’s nice to meet both of you as well.” The omega held her hand out in offer to which ever one felt the need to greet her first. 

 

“Yes.” Eska stared down at her hand, but refused to reach for it. 

 

“Forgive us for not touching hands with you.” Desna’s eyes seemed to stare at Asami’s gesture like as if she was meaning to strike him. “I will give you permission later after  _ proper _ disinfection.”

 

Korra would have been as shocked as Asami if she didn’t already knew that her cousins were socially unskillful. What little interpersonal skills that they lacked, her cousins made up for it with a high sense of superiority, no doubt learned from their father. Eska, in particular, was aggressively manipulative. Desna was a only a little more tolerable and a bit of a germaphobe. Korra had suspected he landed little in the autistic spectrum, as smart as he was. But that didn’t make him any less of an asshole.

 

“Don’t mind him,” Eska said stepping into the omega’s personal space a little too closely while she lowered her hand away, leaning in to study Asami’s face. “We don’t make a habit of meeting potential consorts while they are cycling.”

 

“I’m not actually.” Asami’s lips formed a tight line, stepping even closer with a subtle glare in her eyes. “Neither am I a consort.” 

 

Eska hardened her stare and huffed.“You are an omega looking for financial gain in exchange for producing heirs for our bloodline. The technical terms are hardly distinguishable.”  

 

Korra could see the rage building in the omega’s eyes. Asami looked like she wanted to actually hit the alpha in her face. Part of Korra wanted to watch how Asami handled this, while the other had a possessive instinct to intervene. Just when Asami moved to respond, Unalaq tugged Eska back by her robes.

 

“I’m very sorry, Miss Sato.” The older alpha’s jaw was cut with anger, giving both of his children a look of warning. “It seems both of my heirs are lacking in manners today.”

 

“That’s quite alright.” Asami bobbed her head with dismissal, keeping an aura of defensiveness. “Republic City’s social standards are very different from your culture. It will take time and a lot of hard work to open the world to gender equality.”

 

Unalaq’s expression hardened for just an instant, then his lips twisted back into a kind smile, bowing his head as he replied, “And I humbly ask you to see the value in the natural order of gender dynamics. It has kept our family strong for thousands of years. Omegas are the heart of our culture. It is our duties as alphas to protect them.” He couldn’t help to add, “Even if it’s from  _ themselves _ .”

 

Asami moved to open her mouth to reply until the kitchen doors flew open.

 

“Whose hungry?” Tonraq butted in with a charming grin, toting a platter of steaming meat. He stopped with caution at the scent of aggression in the air. The sharp fury that seethed out of the omega’s chi was tremendous enough to fill the entire dining hall. And the smug smirk from her uncle wasn't helping.

 

Korra reached out, gently grazing Asami’s arm. The flesh under her fingers trembled then relaxed as the heiress’s hands unclenched. She didn’t really mean to nudge Asami with her chi, it just happened naturally. The way the omega’s anger suddenly dispersed with one pulse left her baffled.  _ She’s… listening to me. _

 

Everyone made their seats without incident, thankfully. Asami took her place between Korra and her mother. Tonraq sat at the end of the table as usual where his brother sat across from him. Korra and Asami had to face the twins, but they didn’t move to talk, choosing only to communicate their misery through glaring.

 

Korra managed to take a few bites of her food. It was hard to focus on proper etiquette with all the awkward staring. Especially with Asami sitting so close to her, smelling like she does. While her father and uncle talked about childhood memories, Korra’s mind started to drift into inappropriate places.

 

She recollected the sounds and smell from the omega's chamber door over the past two days. Breaking down that door had crossed her mind a few times, but she practiced maintaining control over herself in the end. She had to constantly remind herself why it wouldn’t work out between them. Asami wouldn’t be happy with her. No omega would. 

 

_ I have to admit though, there is something about her chi that helped me walk that night. I couldn’t have managed to do that on my own… Is she some kind of witch? _

 

“Honey, you’re dribbling soup.” Korra blinked out of her trance, turning her attention to the witch in question. The omega’s eyes was filled with bemuse while dabbing a napkin on her mouth and chin, cleaning her up like a mother does for her pup. Korra yanked the cloth out of her grasp, giving her a sharp look as she finished the job herself. She halted in mid swipe as a hand slipped over her thigh, almost making her jump out of her skin.

 

_ Or a succubus. _

 

The touch carried through her entire leg, making her toes tingle. It confused her and aroused her all in one simple squeeze of delicate fingers. 

 

_ What is she playing at? _ No one can see her doing it under the table, so the gesture was only meant for her. It was that thought which reminded her of the plan to keep up certain appearances. Korra had been so focused on her extended family members that she had totally forgotten about her parents.

 

_ They’re gonna hate me later... _ Korra hitched her breath as her heart began to race. Now that she has to put on a ruse, her parents are going to think that she actually wants to marry Asami. Then the news will get to Hiroshi. And a date will be set. And all sorts of plans will be made. Caterers, the orchestra, frilly decor, the guests… and the rings.

 

She took Asami's hand in a hard grip, gulping at the swell in her throat. Sweat pooled from her pores and her hands started to shake. Her eyes found the concerned look in Asami’s face, silently asking her what was wrong. Those green eyes held something for her, a feeling that Korra couldn’t quite identify. And just when she thought she was going to pass out, courage swelled within her.

 

“I have an announcement to make,” Korra heard her own voice crack. The clatter of utensils and the rowdy voices of the older brothers quieted. Everyone was staring at her, waiting. Korra lifted Asami’s hand from her lap, placing their joined hands on the table. “After spending some time with Asami and thinking about the arrangement, I've made the decision to accept.”

 

***

Asami’s mouth hung open as if in shock. She knew it was a lie, but to hear those words from Korra's lips made her heart jump. She honestly didn’t know if Korra would actually go through with it. But she did. First guarding her door, now lying about the agreement. Korra was really determined to protect her.

 

At first, she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Her inner omega was purring in approval and she really wanted to… spirits she wanted to believe it wasn’t a lie. But after meeting more of Korra’s family and learning about their barbaric ways, she was starting to have some doubts. The alpha's hold on her hand seared warmth through her skin and no matter how subtle she attempted to pull away, Korra's hold drained all of her strength.  _ Maybe this is a bad idea… I can’t disobey her. What if she is an extremist like her Uncle? Maybe she's been warning about this the entire time... _

 

“That's wonderful news!” Senna was elated along with Tonraq, who beamed a surprised grin at them.

 

“That's my girl!” Tonraq smacked his hand on the table, rattling the dishware with his mighty strength. “We need to celebrate!”

 

“Indeed.” Unalaq nodded as he addressed his niece. “I can assist you in selecting a fine collar for your bride.”

 

“A what?” Asami blinked, not sure if she heard that right. 

 

“A betrothal necklace,” Senna corrected, gesturing to the blue corded choker on her her own neck with a gem dangling in the center. “It's custom for omegas to wear one in our culture. Some chose to take them off after a mate bond is established.”

 

Asami could hardly believe that there were still parts of the world using collars as a mark of ownership for their omegas. She's only seen a small handful of omegas in Republic City wearing them as a fetish fashion statement. As beautiful Senna’s ‘necklace’ was, the thought of having to wear one was infuriating to her modern upbringing.  _ Does Father even know _ anything _ about these people? _

 

“Be sure to give us lots of grandpups!” Tonraq said with enthusiasm. Asami’s mind suddenly abandoned her turmoil, leaving only thoughts about having Korra’s pups. She blushed heavily, trying hard not to think about doing such a thing.

 

“D-dad!” Korra groaned, snacking a hand over her blushing face. “Don't say embarrassing things in front of everyone.” The burly chief only grinned at her with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

“He's just excited about being a grandpa.” Senna could barely contain her own excitement. And it made Asami feel terrible for going along with Korra’s plan, but only for a moment. Because she knew she was swelling the room with arousal pheromones and she could _ feel _ the hungry stares from  _ multiple _ potential mates. Korra’s agreement to the marriage arrangement won’t be enough.

 

_ Spirits… they’ll eat me alive if I’m not careful. _ Asami’s heart rate went through the roof. Her chest heaved for breath, pushing out an exhale slowly to calm herself down. She couldn’t risk getting cornered by one of Korra’s relatives. The stress would trigger her and she’ll have no say in which alpha she wanted. Now that she was fully faced with the danger Korra had hinted at, Asami desperately clung onto Korra’s arm.

 

“We are excited, too.” Asami’s voice was warm with a smile, leaving no hint at her inner terror. She slathered on more displays of affection, snuggling up against the alpha’s side. Korra stiffened in place. Frozen for a second before moving to take a drink from her waterglass, hand shaking. This is the moment Asami made her move to secure her safety.

 

“Korra asked me to move my things in her room tonight so we can get started right away.”

 

A gushing spray of liquid blasted across the table, drenching the alpha twins in the line of fire.

 

Desna, who suffered the brunt of the spray, screamed in absolute horror. The chair behind him went flying. He moved as fast as he could to swipe the contaminates off as if he caught flame, then he promptly flew out of the dining hall to find a washroom.

 

Eska’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull if it wasn’t for the pure hate that kept them in place. Biting her cheek to keep from laughing, Asami's eyes stung with restraint. She was eagerly waiting Korra’s reaction.

 

Korra coughed harshly, taking a brief moment to collect herself. She puffed out her chest and forced a overdone grin. “Tha-that’s right!” She actually laughed off her embarrassment, rubbing her free hand over her neck. “I’m just as excited!  _ Why wouldn’t I be?! _ ” Korra’s fake grin seemed stuck in place.

 

Korra twisted robotically to her ‘fiance’, still grinning like a fool while fluttering her thick brown eyelashes as if she was having a seizure. “In fact…” She grumbled. “I don’t think I can wait.”

 

“You can’t wait to marry me?” Asami asked, trying to hide the amusement in her voice. 

 

“I meant I can’t wait to help you move your things in my room…” Korra leaned in aggressively, talking through clenched teeth, almost growling. “Let’s do it, _ right now _ .”

 

Asami was going to decline the invitation to rudely leave the meal, but the dominance in Korra’s voice sprang a shiver through her spine. She rose from her seat immediately, bowing her head respectfully to Korra’s family. “Thank you for the meal. It was lovely to meet you.”

 

“Korra,” Senna turned to her daughter who rolled away from the table in urgency. “Shouldn’t you stay and spend time with your cousins? They did travel from across the world to come see you.”

 

“Oh, let her be, Senna,” Tonraq chimed in. “She wants to get started making our grandchildren.”

 

Korra whipped around with her face aflamed. But before she could lash out at her father, Asami quickly joined her with a giggle in her throat. “We won’t take  _ too _ long.”

 

“Take all the time you need.” Unalaq rose from his seat for the unmated omega fixing to make her exit.  “Just try to at least join us for the festival in due time. Asami should learn more about our rich and  _ traditional _ culture.”

 

“We'll be there,” Korra assured, pulling her omega further away with a tug on her arm.

 

***

 

“What in the hell are you playing at?” Korra snarled through the open door. She has parked right out in the hallway, watching Asami gather up her possessions for the short trip. The omega paused with a sarcastic arch of her brow.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s only temporary,” she said then continued to gather up some stockings, folding them with care. “We need to keep up with appearances now. Plus, I don’t want any of those crazy alphas near me. Certainly wouldn’t do when I have to come to your room in the middle of the night.” 

 

Korra’s expression turned sour. “You’ve been coming into my room while I was sleeping?!” She started to growl at such an intrusion. “That’s totally creepy! You can’t just come in the middle of the night. What the hell were you doing to me?”

 

“Nothing!” Asami huffed and rolled her eyes, straightening up with her hands on her hips. “You have night terrors, Korra. You keep screaming and thrashing all over the place until I come to console you. It wakes me up every night, multiple times. I’m not sneaking in to watch you sleep or anything like that.”

 

Korra’s expression suddenly melted into a look of defeat, head lowering to find the ground. “Every night? I knew I had nightmares sometimes… but I didn’t know it was every night. I…” Her blue eyes widened, snapping back up to Asami with worry. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Asami felt her heart swell. She crossed over the area rug, taking a knee in front of her, placing a hand over hers. She gave her best reassuring smile. “You fall right back to sleep when I get there. I know you won’t do anything intentionally to hurt me. I trust you.”  _ At least, somewhat… _ Korra really was the only one she could trust. The only one that is working hard to keep herself at a distance while protecting her at the same time.

 

“But what if…” Korra trailed off for a moment to collect her thoughts. “What if you go into heat again?”

 

“I’m pretty good at telling when an episode is coming on,” Asami rose up in a confident stance, folding her arms over torso. “Last time I was already a little sleep deprived and we were arguing and then...  _ that _ happened. By staying in your room, I’ll be getting plenty of rest. And so long as we don’t argue, I don’t see why this wouldn’t work until your family leaves. Unless, you don’t feel like you can handle this in a mature manner.”

 

“I can be mature.” Korra raised her chin, suddenly becoming defensive. “They should be gone in a few days. I can handle that. I slept in the chair for the last two nights, I can do it a few more.”

 

“Nonsense,” Asami moved over to finish packing, smirking to herself. “Your bed is big enough for the two of us.”

 

“I’m not sleeping with you!” Korra yelled. “I know what you are doing! You’re trying to-”

 

“Korra.” Asami raised her head in challenge. “Do you  _ want _ me to go into heat again? Because that’s what will happen if you keep yelling at me and causing me stress. If you keep doing it then…”

 

“You won’t have to worry about that,” Korra growled, chi flaring as her hands gripped her wheels. Her face melted in an angry snarl. “ _ I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole! _ ”

 

Asami frowned as Korra sped off with a fury.  _ Am I really  _ that _ undesirable to her?  _ She couldn’t help the hollowing feeling in her gut. There has to be something she could do to show Korra she doesn’t mean any ill will. 

 

Her brain suddenly produced a phenomenal idea, as if someone flipped a switch in the dark, confusing corridors of her mind. 

 

_ Ah! That’s it. _

 

Asami abandoned her clothes, rushing over to her desk. It was piled high with books at the edges, cradling a mess of graphing paper, projectors and other drafting utensils. The blueprint of a new energy efficient engine was covered with a fresh sheet of white and blue. 

 

With a grab of a pen, Asami let her engineering side take over for the next several minutes. She had such little time to do much of this recently because Korra was a bit distracting. But now she was inspired. The pen scratched with messy print, laying out all the necessary components. Lengths, materials, energy point receptors with an ion charging system -everything that would make up her idea. She spiraled into a flow, not knowing how much time had passed. After a while, a knock rapped on her door. Her eyes lifted up and over.

 

“I’ll help with your suitcase.” Korra glided over to the bed, zipping up the designer bag and hoisted it in her lap. Asami watched her go silently, when the alpha was out of sight a smile grew on her lips. She sighed, looking back down at her work, folding the paper delicately to place in a book. Maybe she’ll use this room as an office. She didn’t feel like invading Korra’s space too much.

 

After picking up a bag of bathroom essentials, she made for the door. Looking longingly at her unfinished concept before flicking the light off and closing the door behind her.  _ I’ll come back for you later... _

 

***

The rest of the day went without argument, or much of any conversation for that matter. Korra kept her nose in some math homework while Asami busied herself with drawing something, every now and again picking up her phone to text. It was a big distracting actually. Her phone was buzzing every couple of minutes and every time the omega checked her messages, Korra caught a smile while reading them.  _ Who is she talking to? _

 

As curious as Korra was, she fought the instinct to say anything about it. It wasn't her place, but Asami was lighting up with each notification. Eventually, Korra couldn't keep quiet anymore.

 

“Someone special?” she asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. Asami tore her eyes from her phone, giving her a look.

 

“My roommate back at the university,” she explained. “She's in the Fire Nation for summer vacation, lounging on beaches and drinking dragon fruit cocktails.”

 

“I bet you'd rather be there instead.” Korra sighed slouching in her seat.

 

“I'm right where I want to be,” she said, knowing Korra wasn’t convinced. Asami gave a sigh. “I do miss her though. It’s rather lonely here sometimes without a friend around.”

 

“What's her name?” Korra couldn't help but pry, she was bored with school work. At least that was what she convinced herself with.

 

“Opal.” Asami’s face softened with a smile to the name. “She's from Zaofu. Studying meteorology. She wants to be one of those crazy people who chase storms all the time. Tornados, in particular. I helped her with one of her projects to track wind patterns. She dragged me along on a chase, it was probably the most scariest thing I had done. We almost got blown away in a sand sailer.” 

 

“You two sound pretty close.”

 

“We are…” Asami blushed a little. “She's my best friend. I’ve known her since I was little. Her mother founded Zaofu and hired Future Industries for mining equipment to harvest metal composites.”

 

“Suyin Beifong is your roommate's mother?” Korra sounded surprised, then again she shouldn't be. Asami probably knows a lot of elites throughout the world like she did.

 

“That's right,” Asami nodded. “I know all the Beifongs rather well. My father made sure to arrange Opal and I as roommates so he wouldn't have to worry about my condition while I am enrolled in school. It was the only way to convince him to let me stay in the omega dorms. Although, sometimes I need do need to find other accommodations when her alpha visits. It's annoying that their lingering sex smell always trigger me… but…”

 

Asami suddenly realized she's rambling and moved to finish what she started with a glowing blush on her cheeks. “Luckily, she’s willing to help me when it happens.”

 

“Oh…” Korra fumbled over her next question. “So… are you two romantically involved?”

 

Asami gave her a bashful smile. “Just friends. Have you ever been involved with anyone?”

 

Korra's face reddened as she struggled to answer. “One… someone from my hockey team. He and I dated for about a year until my accident. I guess seeing me paralyzed and hooked up to all sorts of hospital equipment was too much for him.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Asami placed her phone down, giving Korra her undivided attention. “It is hard seeing someone you love suffer like that. I can understand that pain… But it was wrong of him to leave you like that. Isn’t a relationship supposed to be about love? Sometimes I wonder if-”

 

“Do you always talk so much?” Korra groaned trying to refocus on her homework. Asami huffed with annoyance at the interruption.

 

“Well, sorry for having a conversation.” She frowned with a pout, folding her arms to shield herself. “You haven’t really tried to talk much with me, I’m socially starved, you know… It’s nice to talk. Why don’t you talk about something? Tell me about hockey… What was it like playing for the Fire Ferrets?”

 

Korra weighed her options, ignore her and start an argument, or humor her for a while. She sighed, leaning back so far that her head fell over the backrest of the chair, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“It was fun. A lot of fun. Hockey was everything to me. I got to travel, cut the ice and hang out with all my friends doing Spirits knows what…” She laughed a little recalling a memory. 

 

“Bolin used to get me in all sorts of trouble. He and I went to a small restaurant selling a special on noodles. We made a bet on who could eat the most. I thought I was dying from a bowel obstruction but it was just a really bad stomach ache. Mako drove us to the hospital. I was hunched over in the back seat and Bolin leaning out the window barfing at highway speeds.

 

“Mako was screaming, ‘This is the last time I’m saving your asses!’ Yet… He always does. He was always the responsible one. Bolin is the fun one. They are brothers but it’s funny that they are nothing alike.” Korra sighed, tipping her head forward. “I miss them a lot…” 

 

“Do you guys keep in touch?” Asami asked. Korra shook her head with a frown.

 

“Mako stopped talking to me after our breakup. Bolin messages me sometimes but I don’t usually get around to responding very much… No one really wants someone like me around to bum them out.”

 

“You only bum people out if you talk about it,” Asami said, rising from her seat. “l’m sure your friends miss you too. Why don’t you try sending them a message soon? I’m sure they would like to hear how you are doing.”

 

Korra snorted, waving a hand in dismissal. “And tell them what? That I’m lying to my parents about an arranged marriage with Asami Sato? They would just laugh in my fa-.... uhhhh.”

 

Korra had turned her head while talking, stopping to seeing the omega's back to her, shirtless.  Asami was undressing right in front of her. Sure, she couldn't see her breasts from this angle, but it was still a stunning sight to behold. The sleek angled muscles of her back were refined and covered in moon pale skin. Asami reached behind, unclipping the lady black brassiere before shrugging it away.

 

Korra's eyes followed the impressions on her skin left by the black straps, down to the generous flare of Asami's hips while her pants tugged off. Before she could oogle anything further, the alpha's eyes snapped to the floor. “Ah… Asami?”

 

“Hmm?” She saw her turn a little in her peripherals, hugging a nightgown to cover herself.

 

“What are you doing?” Korra's face flamed up again, and before she could be any more tempted to look, she forced herself to stare forward at her mathematical scribbling.

 

“It's getting late,” Asami said while shuffling around behind her. “I'm pretty tired, so I'm getting ready for bed. You should do the same. I'll start running the bath for you.”

 

Korra wanted to snap at her but her tongue was swelling in her mouth. She tested a whiff to her armpit, nearly gagging at the smell. She hasn't bathed in a few days. She barely even ate anything if it wasn't for her mother bringing her snacks while guarding Asami's door.

 

Rushing of water roared from the bathroom, Korra sighed and closed her algebra textbook. The idea of sleeping next to such a fragrant omega kept racing through her mind. She was worried.  _ I don’t want to hurt her in my sleep… what if I roll on top of her? She'll get the wrong idea. _

 

Now the tension was starting to get to her. Asami was beautiful, smart and didn’t take any of her depressive brooding. In most cases, the omega distracted her from thinking like she normally does, twisting the conversation to a more positive light. And the subtle clinging she displayed at the brunch… it made her feel like she was wanted, valued. Even if it was just pretend.

 

Soft hands pressed on her shoulders, gliding down over her chest and tracing the line of her collarbone with gentle fingers. Korra's breath hitched with the contact, making her feel uneasy and comfortable at the same time. She couldn’t comprehend why Asami had such a powerful sway over her, but she did. 

 

“Are you ready?” Asami's voice cascaded over her like a wave breaking upon the shore. Korra twisted in place to look at her. 

 

_ That was a mistake.  _

 

Asami's red, strappy nightgown barely left anything to the imagination. Her eyes fell down without her permission, finding the little pebbles of the omega's nipples tenting the rouge silk. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

 

“My eyes are up here.” Korra snapped her gaze back up with wide apologetic staring. Heart beating to a slamming war drum, not knowing what to do, or what she really wanted to do. 

 

“It's okay…” Asami’s hands glided off her shoulders. “I don’t mind if you look. I know how you alphas are... Just keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“I…” Her hands trembled at the urge anyways. Her inner alpha was starting to nudge the cage she formed in her wavering resolve. “I should sleep on the floor… just in case.”

 

“ _ I'll  _ sleep on the floor.” Asami insisted, cradling her face delicately with a soft smile. “I want you to be comfortable, your back needs support.”

 

“No, you take the bed,” Korra pulled out of her reach like lightning, speeding her way to the bathroom. “Sometimes the bed is too soft. The hardwood will help straighten me out.”

 

Korra pushed the bathroom door closed with a sigh of relief. Now she had some privacy and a barrier against the omega's scent, she could finally have some time to think. She stripped her shirt and sports bra off, tested the water before leaning forward on the edge of the tub. With a practiced hand she unbuckled her pants, locked the brakes and curled over the tub with one hand to steady on the safety bar on the shower wall.

 

With one smoothly timed motion. Korra yanked her pants and underwear down to her knees with her free hand, all while twisting around. Her bare ass splashed in the water, and when she was safe, she yanked the rest of her clothes off, pulling her legs over the edge and into the bath.

 

A sigh escaped her. Doing this on her own wasn't always successful. Korra was happy that Asami wouldn’t have to help her undress. She turned off the bathwater at a desired fullness and let herself relax back in the tub.

 

_ Now… what am I going to do? _ Korra closed her eyes, leaning her head back. If Asami could get her to walk, then Hiroshi will pull her out of the arrangement. But if she doesn't… Korra will have to marry her. Now that she saw how happy her parents were, she knew she didn't have the heart to tell them she changed her mind.

 

If I didn’t have that accident… I wouldn't have thought twice about marrying her. Asami was the dream omega. She was smart, gorgeous, funny and compassionate. She never took any of Korra's bullshit, either.

 

She's my ideal mate… but I can never be hers… I'm not an alpha anymore, not really. She wants pups… and I can't mate her.

 

Even after regaining most of her feeling down there, Korra hasn't seen her cock in over three years. Her clit was receptive to stimulation, but no matter how hard she tried, shifting was impossible. She never had the opportunity to use it on a partner before, since Mako was too intimidated to be on the receiving end of things.

 

But still, she really liked being an alpha. Her gender was the pinnacle of the food chain. It gave her confidence and a hopeful glimpse of a promising future. And even though she cared about Mako, she knew that he wasn't mate material. Their relationship was built on teenage sexual experimentation, and maybe a bit of rebellion on Korra's part.

 

Korra always knew that her duty to her tribe would bring her to mate with omegas eventually. Her status as a Prime alpha came with wild, arousing fantasies of having an omega of her own to fill with pups. And she had every intention to fulfill such fantasies.

 

But now… Korra was stripped down to a hollow shell. Everything that made her pursue a sense of purpose was gone. No matter how badly she wanted Asami, she could never fully claim her. She could never be the mate that Asami deserved.

 

_ I should just tell her… _ But it was sorely embarrassing. She was a coward. How in the world can she tell the omega of her dreams that she can't mate with her? She only had a small shred of dignity left. Her only hope of saving her ego would be to try to scare the omega off somehow.

 

_ I could be more aggressive, but she might go into heat… _ Korra will just need to be as patient as possible. She can withstand a few days spending every second with her. She's gotten used to Asami being around. It shouldn't be that hard to keep herself under control.  _ I can be in control. Besides, it's not like I can do anything anyways. _

  
  


***

Asami sighed, sprawled out on the bed,  _ Korra's bed. _ It was saturated with her scent making her a little anxious but it was also surprisingly soothing at the same time. She wasn't sure if she could fall asleep. Korra was laying on the floor at a reasonable distance away, softly snoring with Naga cuddled up next to her.

 

Though, the snoring wasn’t keeping her awake. The conversation with Unalaq at their meeting was. Asami was beating herself up for not doing more proper research about Korra’s culture. 

 

Before she agreed to her father’s selection, she made sure to review Korra’s past history thoroughly, going so far into setting up interviews with those who knew her. She even commissioned a swavy tech student to illegally retrieve the alpha’s medical records. And she would have thought about researching the expectations Korra may have on her through her upbringing if she didn’t unexpectedly received a charming package from Senna.

 

It included a scrapbook, home to many photos of Korra’s childhood, along with a letter about who Korra was and a ziploc bag containing a small cloth with the alpha’s scent. With one testing wiff, Asami was sold. 

 

But now… she wasn’t so sure anymore. She had let her inner omega distract her. And now that she wasn’t still clutched in the remaining surges of her last heat, she started to feel more like herself. The careful, over analyzing natural thought patterns returned. And with it, anxiety. 

 

Asami picked up her phone from the nightstand, swiping it alive to find some sort of distraction. Her eyes winced at the stinging light, making her move quickly to adjust the dim  to the lowest setting. 

 

_ Korra is snoring… it's kinda cute. _

 

She waited, knowing Opal was probably still up the time difference between them.

 

_ I'm surprised she hasn't done anything yet. Maybe she doesn't like omegas. _

 

_ I'm surprised, too. And she likes me, I know she does. She was staring at my tits earlier. _

 

_ They are rather nice… What are you wearing? _

 

_ The red nightgown… don't start anything. _

 

_ Sorry not sorry. Kuvira is stuck in Ba Sing Se and I'm getting itchy.  _

 

_ I'm gonna try to sleep now. You are NOT helping. _

 

_ I'm helping a lot actually. _

 

_ Goodnight, Opal. _

 

_ Before you go. Send me a pic. _

 

_ Of what? _

 

_ Of her. I want to make sure she's acceptable. _

 

Asami broke a smile on her face. She slipped silently off the bed and padded over to the sleeping alpha, making sure to get a good angle before taking the photo. She knew Korra was a heavy sleeper, and the flash only made her stir just a little. When her sneaky deed was done, she sprang back under the covers, feeling giddy about doing something intrusive but harmless all the while.

 

_ Wow! She's actually hot. I may cut my time short here and take a trip down south. _

 

_ Really?! Oh, that would be fun. Here, Honey. Meet my roommate, who I fuck on occasion. Great idea. _

 

_ I just want to bow at the feet of the only alpha on the planet that makes the esteemed Asami Sato swoon. _

 

Asami blushed, putting her phone back down on the nightstand. She figured that she should at least try to sleep. When she snuggled under the covers, her whole senses slipped into Korra's scent like warm envelope. And instead of trying to ignore the sweet spices, she let herself melt with it. And with it, came sleep.

 

Sleep didn't last, however. 

 

Soon enough, she woke up to something wet attacking her hand. Moaning with drowsiness, Asami stirred. Her hazy eyes adjusted to the dark, seeing that Naga was licking her. With a groan, Asami retreated her exposed hand from dangling the edge, snuggling closer in on herself until sounds of whimpers filled her ears.

 

“Naga…” Asami groaned again, lifting up to glower at the dog. But then she realized the whimpering wasn’t from Naga at all. Her eyes fell to the alpha on the ground, her face was twisted in concern, pouting while muttering in her sleep. 

 

_ Poor thing... _  Asami found her feet touching the floor, then her hands and knees. Letting habit take over while she was still half asleep.

 

Korra was trembling, murmuring something she couldn’t translate in her sleepy haze. Asami pawed at her face blindly, finding the nook under Korra’s arm to lay in. Her head found rest on the alpha’s chest while a hand caressed the distressed woman’s jaw. The effect was immediate. Korra’s mumbling stopped with a relieved sigh. 

 

Usually, Asami would be awake enough to retreat after being rattled by Korra’s screaming and the journey it took to get to her room. But everything was quiet, and the alpha was only a short distance from the bed. Asami was too sleepy to get back up. The steady beat of Korra’s heart was lulling her back.  And Korra was so...

 

_ Warm… And she smells so nice. She really does make me swoon. _

 

Before she knew it, her half-lidded eyes fell closed, drifting off into sweet dreams. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep well my little smooshies.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami kept pacing back and forth about the room, muttering to herself about engineering things. From what little coherent words she could pick up, it all sounded like the diberish of a mad scientist to Korra. As time when on, she started to be concerned about this omega’s mental state. She watched Asami stop, stare off into space for a moment then proceed to talk to herself while worrying her chin.

After another hour of this, Korra finally had enough. She can only aimlessly scroll on her phone while listening to this for so long. It was clear that Asami needed to busy herself with something. There was only one thing she could think of as an option.

“Ah,” Korra rocked on her wheels, purposely twisting them so they would creak. “Hey, do you think you can fix my wheelchair? It’s seems to be getting rusty.”

Asami whirled around with shock written on her face. Her green eyes rose up and down, fully analyzing the request. Korra saw a flash of understanding then came the the softening gaze that made her stomach jump. She stuffed the feeling down as best as she could, giving a gruff of annoyance at the omega’s silent staring.

“Well?” Korra squared her jaw, keeping her voice sharp with confidence. “Why don’t you make yourself useful, huh? We can go to the garage and do some tinkering. Or is repairing an old wheelchair too low for you, princess?”

Korra resisted the urge to look smug at the look of warning in the omega’s eyes. Asami’s abrasive expression melted as quickly as it came, replacing it with a coy smirk. She brisked out of the bedroom so quickly that Korra broke out a sweat to keep up with her. When they made it to the garage, Korra twisted out of her chair and onto the seat of a workbench so the omega could start her new task.

When she was certain that Asami was lost in her new project, Korra turned to face the unfinished crafts that her father had left scattered on the work desk. The chief often took up wood carving as a leisure activity when he couldn’t sleep. There were all sorts of materials available from strips of tanned hide, colorful feathers and stones for garnishments. After considering the possibilities, Korra cautiously looked over her shoulder.

Asami’s back was facing her, hunched over a pile of wheelchair parts and tools. The alpha returned her attention to the craft area, fingering her chin over the assorted spools of laced leather. She plucked up two different colors and began cutting lengths of cord. Clamps and beads were picked out of little bins which were stocked in a neat fashion.

Korra knew that it would be easier to just purchase a necklace for the omega, but she didn’t want the choice to be influenced by anyone else. Unalaq would persuade her to select something ornately gaudy while her father would opt for something very plain but elegant. The young alpha knew the shopping quest would turn into arguments between the two brothers. There was a time that she had witnessed the two chiefs coming close to blows over selecting a mantle piece for the family vacation lodge, yet alone politics.

_Besides..._ Asami should be more open to wearing one if it fit with her own style. Never mind the presentation of a handmade necklace being a sign of true affection. The design needs to be fashionable and be void of any resemblance to a traditional omega collar as much as possible. Something that is elegantly thin, but also makes a statement of ownership to please her family. Korra took to braiding the thin leather cords with one twist after another, peering over her shoulder every once in a while to keep her activity secret.

Luckily, Asami was fully consumed by her work and by the looks of things, the omega was doing much more than straightening the axle. What had once been an old hospital wheelchair now was nothing more than a spread of parts, organized in piles according to size and functionality. Whatever she was doing, Korra was rewarded with a considerable amount of time to focus on her project.

A couple of hours later, the necklace was nearly finished. There was only one final piece she needed. Nothing at the table was significant enough to complete it. Korra was hopeful that she could find the time to sneak off during the festival to visit some jewelry vendors for the piece… that is if she could do it without Asami being the wiser.

“What are you doing?”

Korra would have jumped off the bench if she was able to. Instead she lurched forward, covering the mess of the desk with her arms.

“N-Nothing!” She was mortified at the squawk of her voice. “J-just playing around with my dad’s craft stuff…” Her eyes bulged out as the omega reached over her. A breath of relief came when Asami picked up a half carved falcon statue, observing it with awe. With a careful fidget, Korra slipped the necklace in one of her pockets.

“This is incredible,” Asami noted replacing the wooden falcon back to where she found it. Looking down at her with a smile, she tugged on the alpha’s sleeve to keep her attention.  “I hope you didn’t mind… I reconstructed your chair to be more functional for mobility. You know… they sell models that are meant for longer use.”

She already knew this, of course. Her parents had been wanting to purchase a better model for a while. But it was too permanent. It only clarified how slow she was progressing in her rehabilitation so she refused the option with a childish fit. Looking back now, Korra was reminded of the guilt she had over the patience of her parents. They had been so supportive of her and she was ungrateful of their kindness.

“Hey…” Asami gently pressed a hand on her shoulder sinking down to her level with a face full of empathy. “I want you to know that I’m here for you if you ever want to talk, or anything.”

Korra’s heart squeezed painfully at Asami’s words. If anything it made her feel even more guilty, but the omega’s kindness did not go without notice. She finally twisted back, finding the wheelchair she had hated for three long years. It was completely different. The tall back and arm rests were gone. The wheels were angled, making it easier to self-propel. Korra couldn’t find any words to articulate. The only thing she could do was stare with silent observation.

Finally, Asami rose back up, walked around the chair and gave it a nudge. The glide was flawless and smooth until Korra’s hand grabbed a wheel. She hoisted herself into the seat and took a moment to calculate how she felt in it. The back had always kept her hunched forward a bit, causing strain on her shoulders. And those arm rests made her feel confined in a box. If she could pick one world to describe this new model’s design it would be freeing.

She sat tall in it, giving her more confidence and ease to wheel around the garage. The new angle of the tires provided more agility and speed. Korra gave into the thrill to pump as fast as she could, flying across the floor like the wind. Her hand braked on the left wheel as she approached a wall. She drifted into a hard u-turn, skidding across the concrete as if it were ice.

_Wow…_ Korra rolled to a slow glide, fascinated by the improvements. The smaller front wheels lifted up with a hard down-back push. She grinned to herself while balancing on the back wheels like a circus act. When the front wheels clashed back down, an excited but soft applause echoed about.

Asami was smiling from ear to ear, skipping up to her with a gleeful stride. “Whew! I was worried that it would fall apart,” she confessed, kneeling down to inspect how the axle was holding up. “I had to improvise a little with what I had.”

“It’s perfect…” Korra said out loud, captivated by the omega’s skill and willingness to do something like this for her. Even if she felt like she didn’t deserve it… Asami deserved her gratitude. When the omega looked up at her, she had to express it without hesitation. “Thank you.”

Korra watched her green eyes fill with surprise then melt into an expression that she couldn’t decipher. She could almost see the confusion that Asami was going through with her mixed signals. In all honesty, Korra was starting to confuse herself. She had gone from snarling at her from one moment to eventually kissing her the next. Even now as her eyes followed the bow of Asami’s mouth, she recollected the memory of the softest lips she’s ever laid her mouth on. And she wanted to do it again to her inner shame.

 

***

Dinner that night went smoother than the brunch from the day before. Asami was relieved that the alphas at the table barely dared to address her this time. She was able to enjoy the meal up to the point of finding out that she was eating penguin. Such a cute animal shouldn’t be consumed. And yet, she found the flavor kind of gamy but delicious with the berry sauce paired to it. She had never imagined taking part in the end of Mumble’s dance career.

“I thought penguins were an endangered species.” Asami poked at the meat, unable to stomach another bite as she now was conflicted. When the dining hall drew quiet, she looked up and found everyone’s eyes on her. “Does everyone in Harbor City eat them?”

The question gave her confused stares from all corners of the table, looking at her like she had three heads. She blinked, suddenly wondering if she offended them somehow.

Korra cleared her throat and leaned in slightly to mutter, “I was kidding… it’s venison.”

“Korra!” Asami gasped and slapped at the alpha’s arm. “Don’t set me up like that!”

Tonraq threw his head back with a laugh, following after Senna’s chuckle. The young omega blushed and shrank back in her chair, feeling squeamish underneath the slimy grin that Unalaq was sporting. Desna and Eska continued to stare at her with blank gazes.

“I didn’t think you’d take me seriously.” Korra quirked her brow while rubbing the slight sting on her arm. Asami’s eyes narrowed at the teasing smirk that Korra was trying to hold back from her. Even though she was the brunt of some kind of joke, it made her breast blossom in the realization that Korra was being playful with her. The usual stone facade was starting to crack. Perhaps Asami could one day squeeze into it and find the true Korra underneath.

_That is, if she ever let’s me._

Senna placed a hand on Asami’s arm to get her attention. “Asami, we are going to the festival tomorrow morning. It’ll be a great opportunity to get familiar with our culture. Has Korra mentioned anything to you about the Bond Rite?”

“No…” Asami dragged her eyes to the alpha in question. Clearly she will need to work on getting Korra to communicate with her at a higher level.

“Korra…” Asami called out. “Care to enlighten me?”

She watched the color rise on the alpha’s cheeks before she got an answer. Korra’s eyes drew low. “It’s the betrothal ceremony of our people. A shaman will conduct a ritual asking the spirits to bless our journey to become... mates. This is when you will receive a betrothal necklace.”

“We are doing this tomorrow?” Asami was getting a bit nervous. She wasn’t expecting to be receiving a necklace so soon. _A collar_ , she corrected herself. There was no sugar coating it. She’s going to be wearing a collar for Korra as a display of ownership. A harsh shiver raced up her spine, at the thought. And to her surprise, a rush of heat blossomed between her legs. _Dammit._ Now she was projecting and the stares of the alpha’s started to return with a darkened haze.

_Maybe wearing a collar would keep them away_ , she reasoned, trying to keep her pheromones in tact but she could only control it so much. _Or maybe it would make things much worse._ Right now, she wasn’t doing a stellar job staying neutral. Korra had acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, save for a compressed rumble in her throat which she was quick to retract to a small cough.

“It is suggested that Bond Rites should be conducted during important spiritual events. Tomorrow would be the best time according to the gods,” Korra gestured into the air. “Think of it like a ceremony before _the_ ceremony. It’s usually a private and quiet ritual with only family present.”

Asami had a million other questions, but the nervous leap of her stomach kept her silence. Instead she decided to conduct some research online about the subject in the quiet of Korra’s room later that night. Frustrating enough, she couldn’t find much more information from what Korra had already relayed to her. It seemed like a standard ceremony, but she wasn’t emotionally prepared for it to happen so soon.

_This may be harder than I thought…_ Asami worried her lip. She needed to prepare for the worst scenario. If _that_ were to happen at a public outing, Asami didn’t know what she would do. She’s only spent one night in Korra’s room and was constantly surrounded by her natural aroma. Even her clothes were perfumed by the delicious smell. While her inner omega was purring over it, she had to constantly fight against the seductive call of a dominant alpha. The two of them were projecting simultaneously to each other in a pregnant silence.

With an inhale of courage, Asami rose from the chair in the corner of the room. Squaring her shoulders, she focused on displaying a facade of professionalism and seriousness. She had a job to do, and right now it was to help this alpha walk again. With whatever stakes that it took to do it.

“Before we begin experimenting with this new regime,” Asami’s eyes clouded over trying to remain indifferent. “I want you to understand that there will be a possibility that I may be triggered if you can’t control yourself.” She rose up a commanding hand when she knew Korra was about to growl out an objection. “I know this is a bit unorthodox… but I’m going to use my persuasion to motivate you. We both know that your inner alpha desires me, even if you wish that it wouldn’t.”

Korra’s jaw clenched. Asami saw her swallow visibly with nervousness but the alpha didn’t deny it, nor was it confirmed. The omega slowly unzipped her jacket, shrugging it off and tossing it on the desk. _Okay, you can do this… just don’t get too carried away._ Easing her eyes closed, Asami grasped the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off.

“What are you doing?!” The sound of Korra’s sucking gasp warmed Asami’s ears, keeping her eyes closed to try to not let the alpha’s stare get to her.

Asami didn’t answer her. Instead her scent thickened in the room with sweet pheromones as she let her inner omega take over with a sense of caution. Her chi reached out gently, brushing ever so softly over her prospective mate. Korra’s energy felt like a angry ocean, clashing against hers with a squalling storm of confusion. After a moment, she felt the alpha’s chi wrap around her in acceptance with a sigh of relief.

“Alpha…” Asami began to tremble in the hold. “Do you wish to be serviced?” She let the alpha’s dominance answer with a snarling squeeze for only a second before it released with a whipping snap. Asami’s opened her eyes, finding the alpha quivering in her place with a fierce look of warning.

“Asami…” Korra’s voice was lined with a growl, building up her stink of aggression. “What are you getting at?”

Stealing her gaze, Asami pressed into the alpha’s energy with her persuasion and equal aggression. “The sooner you walk, the sooner I can go home and find an alpha who wants to mate me. That is what you want isn’t it?” While saying this, her hands reached behind her, unclipping the straps of her red brassiere. Korra’s eyes widened at her boldness with a growing blush.

“W-why don’t you just tell your f-f-father that you don’t want to be with me?” The alpha shrunk back as Asami approached holding her bra up to her chest. The panic in Korra’s voice didn’t shake her.

“I can’t take it back. It wouldn’t be acceptable. The Satos keep their word.” Asami’s voice slipped into a softer tone with her features. “Besides, it would just be another lie.” She ignored the alpha’s scowling frown and pressed her aura more firmly against the storm of dominant fury. “He gave me many options to choose from… it was _my_ decision to come here.” With a second of hesitation, Asami let her bra fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing herself to Korra’s gaping stare.

“ _I_ chose _you_ ,” she pressed with a needy whine, shaking with vulnerable exposure and fighting the urge to cover herself. Every ounce of humiliation was worth it in the way Korra was looking at her. As if she wanted her. “We don’t need to make any commitments, but you should at least take advantage of my offer to heal you. Even if you don’t end up walking on your own…” Her hands grasped onto the alphas wrists, making Korra touch the swooping curves of her hips. “I’m here for your service, Alpha. I want to ease your pain in _any_ way that I can. It is my desire as an omega.”

Korra had tried to yank her hands away, but Asami kept them firmly in place. She could tell the alpha was fighting her instincts to give in. And it only brought on bitter tears on the corners of Korra’s eyes, filling with pain and utter confusion. Korra sunk forward, pressing her face into Asami’s sternum with a hiccup of emotion.

“I’m… I’m not _worthy_ to be your mate, Asami…” Those words pierced through her heart. Asami hadn’t known that Korra had felt this way. She swallowed and stayed still as the alpha continued to spill out her feelings. “I can barely take care of myself. I’m angry and bitter all the time. I’m not the alpha you deserve. I may act tough but inside, I’m weak… broken. You should just go home and stop wasting your breath on me.”

A silence filled the moment. Then Asami forced Korra to look up at her with a tug on her hair. It was a bit harsh, but at least she had her full attention. “I know how hard it is to be defined by your body. But you can’t let it control your life. One step at a time, it will get easier. And I will be here every step of the way.”

“But…” Korra’s attention suddenly left her face, and back down to the breasts hanging just above her. “... _fuck_.” A small shiver raced up the omega’s spine with the return of the alpha’s grabbing chi. Finally, she’s making headway. Asami nursed her bottom lip, and took a step back just out of Korra’s reach. When the alpha started to growl at her for moving away, she answered with a teasing sway of her shoulders.

“Do you want to touch me?” She asked with a glint in her eye. “I _might_ let you...if you can stand up on your own.”

 

*** 

A spark of understanding flashed in Korra’s darkening eyes, finally catching onto the heiress’s intention. She wasn’t trying to tease her on purpose. The goal was to repeat the circumstances that had procured the first time she walked. There were more than a few reasons why they shouldn’t do this, but Korra couldn’t find the will to say no.

Perhaps, the omega was indeed a witch. She had been pulled into some strange game of cat and mouse. The maddening thing was that Korra had no idea if she was the prey or the predator. But at the end of the day, she was the alpha in Asami’s eyes. That was the only thing that mattered to her.

Korra hunched forward, taking her feet out of the holdings before gripping the wheels. She opened the door inside her inner cage open just a little, testing to see if she could do more than just walking.

Her mind drew into a blank, simply drinking up the beautiful sight before her. It has been a long time since she’s appreciated an awe inspiring view. Asami’s breasts were perfect, just like everything else about her. Perfectly sized to fill her hands with bright strawberry buds for nipples. Maybe if she could get close enough, she could discover what they tasted like.

She didn't know how it happened, but Asami was pressed back against the edge of her bed, trembling and smelling more and more delicious by the second. A long, beautiful mewl broke out of the omega's throat, answering her groan when their hips slotted into place.

"Th-that's enough." Asami clawed her nails into the sharp edges of Korra's shoulders, pushing insistently. But Korra didn’t want to stop. She made it clear with another shakey push of her hips, growling with warning to the omega to keep still. The throbbing between her legs burned hotter than the strain to keep her upright. Her body wanted to shift, _she_ wanted to shift. She should have done so already, and it only made her angry and frustrated. Asami was the most desirable omega in the world, and she couldn’t fucking extend.

“K-Korra,” Asami stuttered, tensing in her arms. “Please, st-stop.” With a shake of her head, Korra snarled with the flashing red flooding her vision. _This_ is why she couldn’t be Asami’s mate. This is why she had to push her away. She would never be able to have sex with her, and she should never try to again.

_This is way too dangerous_ , Korra rang in her foggy head. _I_ can’t _do this…_ Asami’s flush of calming pheromones filled her nose. She collapsed into a tangled heap at the omega’s feet. Every shred of composure she had left was gone from her. She crumbled further into the floor, utterly in ruin.

“Korra?” Asami stooped over her, unsure whether or not to touch her. “Are you okay?” The palm on her back drew out a hiss out of her lungs. Korra no longer retained any hope left. She mustn’t let Asami do anything like this again. She has to tell her. She has to let her know the consequences of them being mated. They must _never_ be mated. Korra would never forgive herself if they tried. Asami would be the one getting hurt, or worse.

Looking up into Asami’s worried face stole away every ounce of strength left. Finally, she sobbed to the ground unable to shake off how this all was her own idea. She thought she could protect her from other alphas but she didn’t think about the one that was the most dangerous. Her. All because she desperately wanted the omega for herself. She had been so blindsighted with Asami’s influence that she had let herself make the worst decision possible. And now she needed to end it.

But she didn’t have the heart to do it. Korra couldn’t do anything. When Asami realized that she was inconsolable, she moved away for a moment and returned wearing a black baggy tee. “Come on,” she said with a firm but soothing voice, wrapping her arms around her. Korra didn’t have the emotional capacity to make decisions. So she allowed the omega to scoop her off the floor and onto the bed. The alpha sighed with exhaustion against the softness of the mattress, suddenly realizing how tired she was.

Asami didn’t leave her alone. She crawled up on the bed and laid next to her on her side, facing her with quiet observation. Korra rolled away from her with a silent gesture of dismissal but in truth she just couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t look in those soft green eyes anymore. They kept making her stir with a painful longing.

_This is all my fault_ , Korra told herself while pawing her hand over the pocket holding the betrothal necklace. _I need to tell her… She’ll get the wrong idea if I don’t tell her._ If she presented her handmade trinket, it would just make Asami think that she’s going to go through with the marriage. She’d be leading her on. Korra feared that Asami would hate her even more when she broke things off. Especially now that the omega had expressed some sort of attachment to her. She didn’t know if Asami was telling the truth in saying that she chose her.

“When my mother died, I couldn’t get out of bed for weeks,” Asami said shifting closer and shocking her out of meloncany. “I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t study, I couldn’t do anything.” Korra swallowed on the aching lump in her throat, squeezing her eyes shut hard.

“One day, my father tore me out of bed and took me to the garage,” she continued. “There was always this hunk of junk covered by a tarp in the corner, collecting dust for years. It had always been there since I could remember. He handed me a tool box and told me that I wasn’t to leave until whatever it is underneath there was functional again.

“It was a rusty shell of a car that he owned, his first car. A piece of shit. Even back when he first bought it for five hundred yuans and had stopped running after two months. It kind of reminded me of how I felt, broken and no longer in commission. Garbage...

“I was just a child. I didn’t know anything about auto mechanics. All I wanted to do was sleep, and so I did. I slept on the floor next to it for almost two weeks in hopes that my dad would just let me go back to bed. But he didn’t. So one day, I grew bored and dismantled the entire thing.”

“I never did fix the car. I couldn’t understand how wiring and combustion worked, but I did know how to make a soapbox car, I made one earlier that year for a race. And so, with all the parts I could use, I made something entirely new and functional out of a broken beamer.”

“What is the point of this stupid story?” Korra mumbled, trying to scoot as close to the edge as possible, trying to keep as far away from _her_ as possible. “The car was never fixed.”

“True,” Asami said, grabbing onto Korra’s waist and dragged her back in, holding her close in the cradle of her arms. “I couldn’t fix the car. I couldn’t bring my mother back. But I learned a very important lesson.”

Asami waited for Korra to ask what is was. But the question only hung in the air in silence for a moment. Eventually the omega sighed with a smile, pressing her forehead on Korra’s back. “With a lot of determination and a little bit of love, even broken things can be given a second chance at having a purpose again.”

 

***

Korra eventually fell asleep wrapped up in Asami’s arms. While she had curled up with Korra before, it was even sweeter that the alpha accepted her before she drifted off. This day couldn’t have gone better. Korra was softening up to her. It was pretty obvious now, and the omega was glowing with warmth because of it. Korra was sweet, thoughtful and protective. Such traits were rare for high born alphas like her. Asami doubted that she would find a better choice.

She tried not to let hope carry her away too soon, however. They were still very much on a rocky foundation, but the omega was wishing. Wishing so hard that Korra would fall in love with her and truly accept her hand in marriage. Not just because it was her duty, but because she actually wanted it. Korra was her perfect match despite all reason against such thoughts. She could feel it. She couldn’t form it into words or any practical equation, but a strange ache in her bones was present. That was all she needed to keep going.

She could only pray that the next session wouldn’t trigger her.

While Asami was happy for Korra for standing on her own again, it had been a really close call. One more thrust of Korra’s hips would have undone her. But with all the risks against her, Asami wanted Korra to be strong again from the inside out. Because she was worthy of her. Korra just needed time to learn that she was.

“Korra…” Asa muttered against the sleeping alpha’s back. “I’ll give you all I can to help you,” she whispered with a nuzzle. “Even if it takes me a lifetime to do so.”


	7. Chapter 7

As the night grew into the next morning, Asami stirred awake early as usual. This time she was surprised to find herself wrapped up in the tangle of Korra’s arms. The cradle of the alpha’s hips slotted over the curve of her backside with an insistent press. They fit so perfectly together. As if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Trying to dislodge herself out of Korra’s caress seemed impossible. Sorely tempted to roll her hips back, Asami bit back a whimper with indecision.

 

Slowly and reluctantly, she slipped out of the bed with care not to wake up the sleeping woman. Asami pulled her hair up in a messy bun and opened the door a crack, peeking out into the hallway to make sure no one was around. The hallway was quiet and empty. Cautiously, she slipped out of the room, alone and unprotected. 

 

Asami was smelling the bacon before she arrived at the kitchen and was pleased to find Senna getting started on the family’s breakfast. She made eyes with another woman. One she’s never seen before sitting at the breakfast bar of the massive kitchen.

 

“Good morning,” the woman greeted with kind blue eyes. She was older than Senna, perhaps in her late fifties. Long matted dreads of silver cascaded over her shoulders, decorated with shiny beads. Asami sniffed at her subtly, unable to define her dynamic within an odor of burning incense fuming from long azure robes and white fur.

 

“Morning…” Asami said slowly, unsure what to make of this character at this first impression. Senna turned from the stove with a bright smile and a platter of piping hot morsels.

 

“Asami, this is Kya. She’s a family friend,” she explained while placing the batch of buckwheat pancakes on the counter. One of them was snatched up in a flash by Kya’s swiping paws. Not even a blink when Senna swatted at her. 

 

“Wait until everyone else is up!” Senna scolded her with a pointed finger and a sharp look.

 

“Don’t get your britches in a tangle,” the older woman gruffed as she took a bite. “Lin never really took to your cooking lessons. Can’t you tell I’m wasting away?”

 

“You know how to cook just fine,” Senna reminded as she pulled the plate out of Kya’s reach. “You’re just lazy.”

 

“No, I’m busy,” Kya corrected while brushing stray crumbs off the front of her tribal robes. “Do you know how many times I have to make home visits? There are a lot of ‘haunted’ huts around here.”

 

“Shamanism is really hard work,” Senna said sarcastically, beckoning the younger omega over to the coffee pot. She knew exactly what Asami was here for. “Dressing up in feathers and chanting must really work up an appetite.”

 

Asami poured herself a mug, cracking a small smile to the sisterly bicker. The coffee was hot. Evenly balanced with roasted nutty sweetness. A beautiful salvation to promised energy. And by the engineering gods did she need it.  She wasn’t prepared to socialize so early in the morning.

 

“I’ll be calling on the spirits to replace your sugar with salt.” Kya mumbled, shoving the rest of the pancake in her chops. She didn’t even wait to swallow before speaking again. “Rour onna make meh fat.” Senna rolled her eyes up with a sigh and went back to cooking. Asami watched her while sipping, enamored at how she moved with confidence in the kitchen.

 

“I can’t cook worth a damn,” she said slowly feeling a bit more awake now. "You must really enjoy cooking to do it do frequently instead of hiring full time kitchen staff.”

 

"I certainly do," Senna answered with a smile. "I was a chef in my early days working in a dumpling shop. If I didn’t volunteer for the community center, I would be cooking three times a day.”

 

"What's Korra's favorite thing to eat?" Senna gave her another smile as she flipped a cooking cake with a jerk of the pan in a flawless motion. 

 

"Oh, she'll eat anything," she said. "That girl is a bottomless pit like her father. But I'm sure her favorite thing to eat is seaweed noodles with grilled eel."

 

"Can you teach me how to make it?" Asami asked. She wanted to be able to at least make one edible meal in case she needed to cook again. 

 

"It's simple to make," the older omega said with a knowing smirk. "But if I teach you how, I fear Korra would visit me less after you are wed."

 

Asami laughed unable to hide her blush. She certainly can just hire a chef to teach her. But she knows each chef has their own take on certain dishes. She needed Senna’s recipe to win Korra over. The one built on love and nurture. Now she found herself negotiating. “At least teach me how to make something edible. I need to have at least one thing I can pull off. I almost killed Korra last time when you were at your book club.”

 

Senna laughed beautifully at that. She looked at Asami with an affectionate smile and nodded. “You are so sweet to my daughter. Thank you.” A lump of emotion got caught in Asami’s throat. Now she was thinking about her own mother. How she missed her. She saw her mother in Senna’s eyes, warm and compassionate.

 

"Speaking of Korra," Kya chimed in. "Why isn't she here with you?"

 

"Uhhh…" Asami cleared her throat. "She had a rough night… so I'm letting her sleep in a little while longer."

 

"Not too long, I hope. The others will be getting up soon…" Kya's stare intensified. "Wouldn't want to get caught without her… smelling like you do.”

 

“Kya, please.” Senna darted a sharp glare to her friend. “That’s rude, you know.”

 

“Are you not concerned about it?” Kya’s face melted into a sneer, addressing the elephant in the room.

 

“Well…” Senna’s eyes touched Asami’s gaze. “I had noticed that your scent haven’t really much since your last heat… It’s rather distracting even for me.”

 

Asami eyed Kya in hesitation.

 

“I’m a mated beta,” she clarified in knowing what the young omega was silently wondering. “I don’t mean to pry, but this isn’t normal. This could be dangerous.” Asami sighed, placing the mug on the counter.

 

“Alright,” she started. “I have a rare medical condition. It causes me to go into heat frequently and because of that, my scent is always projecting. When I first came here I was wearing a blocking lotion. I stopped using it to see if how Korra reacted. She was going to find out one way or another… Anyways, the lotion got thrown out. I didn’t know that other alphas were going to be in the house.”

 

“I understand,” Senna said, pausing to gather her thoughts for a moment. “Asami, please tell me. Did Korra agree to the arrangement because of Unalaq and his children being here?”

 

“Yes…” Asami’s eyes drew low, full of guilt. “She’s warming up to me, but she’s still not truly on board with the arrangement yet. It’ll take some time. But for now, we are just sharing the room so I don’t get caught without her.”

 

“Smart move, this explains why Unalaq isn’t staying at the hotel this time.” Kya nodded, fingering her chin in thought. “I doubt that he is foolish enough to try anything. He’s always been cautious of Korra ever since she challenged Eska a few years back.”

 

“Oh," Senna rang. “I almost forgot about that. Poor sweet Bolin. Eska went crazy over him."

 

"Bolin and Eska?" Well that is certainly interesting, she thought. Asami couldn't imagine Eska being interested in courting Bolin. They were completely different people. Imagining such a match gave her pity over the omega she briefly met before. Poor Bolin, certainly. He is way too sweet to suffer Eska's conquest. 

 

“If you count forcing him to be her personal slave as a courting, then yes,” Kya sighed with equal pity. “Korra flipped out after Eska forced a collar on him.” Before getting too carried away with storytelling, the elder shook her head. “We’ve wasted too much time. Go to her and keep her close.”

 

Asami gave Kya a brief nod, agreeing that she's been there long enough. She should go wake Korra before the others emerge. Before she left, she poured a second cup of coffee. 

 

With two mugs in tow, Asami left the kitchen with haste, skipping lightly down the hallway. She heard the hinges creak from a door she passed. A tingle zipped up the nape of her neck, causing her jaw to clench with a cling of an other's chi. It was one of the twins. The quiet one. She easily shook the silent jerk for her attention.

 

"Wait." 

 

She refused to stop when Desna growled after her. He started to follow her. Her feet picked up pace. Just a few more steps and she’ll be at Korra’s door. 

 

“Wait!” Desna called after her again. “I need to speak to you.”

 

Asami finally reached Korra’s door, only to fumble and curse trying to cradle one of the mugs to her chest so she could open the thing. The hairs on the back of Asami’s neck stood on end when Desna’s hand covered the door knob just as she was starting to grab it.

 

“Wait, I said.” His voice felt close enough to touch her shoulder. She turned, curling up her lip on edge, being ready to throw hot coffee in his face if he tried anything. Despite them being the same height, he towered over her. His wide icy stare shone full of a crazed urgency.  

 

“What do you want?” Asami asked in a rude tone. She wanted nothing to do with other alphas. Being around one alpha all the time was strenuous enough. 

 

“Your concept of conducting electrical feedback to chakra points is ingenious. But have you solved the overload surcharge issue?”

 

Asami’s eyes rounded in surprise, frozen while her brain flipped the reboot switch.

 

“You… went in my room,” Asami noted, narrowing her stare. “Why were you going through my things?”

 

“You left them there,” He stepped back to give her space with an involuntary snort. His eyes darted to her neck. She could tell he was trying not to look why the way he was fidgeting. “N-nevermind that, I want to know if you found the proper material for buffering the surcharge. It would cause the main unit to burn out with an alpha’s aura without it. You need a special crystal with the right chemical components.”

 

Why Desna was interested in this was beyond her, but it was a problem she had been mulling over most of the previous day. Asami was a master at mechanical engineering, but lacked knowledge on biochemical energy and chakra behavior. She finally softened her defensive posture, looking at him with intrigue.

 

“You are correct,” she relaxed just a little, keeping her eyes on him even though the omega in her didn’t wish for the contact. “I’ll need to do some testing of various specimens…”

 

“I have an interest in what you are doing,” he proclaimed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. “I’ve been studying the various attributes of crystals. Each type responds differently to certain forms of energy from each chakra. New Age medicine may mostly be built on spiritual hearsay, but there is some truth that crystals offer a place in both technology and medicine when applied correctly.”

 

A flag flipped up in Asami's brain. This might be a way to fully test her idea. Not only was Desna knowledgeable about crystals in different energy fields, but he was an alpha. A perfect test subject for the first prototype. 

 

“I’ll contact you when I’m ready to build.” Desna nodded and presented his mobile to log her contact information. When the exchange was done, he left without a farewell, floating like a ghost back to his room.  _ Well, that was certainly interesting… _

 

The door drew open by her careful maneuvering, and she found Korra still sleeping in as always. She looked so beautiful, so at ease in her sleep that Asami always felt a little guilty for making her wake up. She placed the coffee on the nightstand and sat on the edge, leaning over and brushing Korra’s hair out of her face.

 

“Korra,” she called out. “It’s time to get up.” The alpha only responded with a little pout, otherwise still clinging on her slumber. A tingling sensation flooded over her. Asami drew her eyes to the alpha’s lips wanting to kiss them.

 

Testing the waters, the omega leaned down further, brushing her lips across Korra’s cheek ever so gently. “Wake up, Korra… or I’m going to kiss you.” A small groan answered her, but Korra didn’t wake and so Asami kissed the corners of her mouth feeling her heart flutter with every peck. She stayed on the alpha’s cheeks, smooching her face more aggressively to rouse her.

 

“Mmmm?” Korra finally started to stir, twisting her brow but still refused to open her eyes. “Omega… let me sleep.”

 

“Not a chance.” Asami giggled against her face, sighing and nuzzling the side of Korra’s face before finally diving in.

 

***

 

Korra murmured her protests, knowing Asami was trying to wake her up. The bed was so comfortable, it had been a while since she slept in it and she missed it. She didn’t want to wake up. She didn’t want to go to the festival and entertain the locals. She wanted to stay here in the bubble she and Asami were in to hide from the world. She was good at hiding.

 

Korra whimpered at the soft mouth pressing against her lips. Asami’s lips were the softness things she’s ever known to touch and she pressed her mouth back for more. The world’s most beautiful moan rang in her ears when she did, it was soft and full of pleasant surprise. 

 

_ I shouldn’t be doing this… _ Korra knew she was just stringing the girl on, but she had no control over the cravings for Asami’s attention. It felt good to be the center of the omega’s world right now. Korra couldn’t remember the last time she felt good about herself. She wanted to be selfish when it came to Asami.

 

Asami started to pull away from her, but she wasn’t letting her. Korra’s hands wrapped around the back of the heiress’s neck and pressed her mouth harder, earning another delicious moan that shook her center. They parted for just a second until Asami’s teeth tugged on her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth to suckle.  _ Shit… _

 

Asami released her lip with a soft pop, grinning like a champion at her success. “Good morning to you,” she panted against her mouth. “I brought you some coffee.” Korra had to stifle a groan when the omega pulled away freely this time, twisting and placing the warm mug in her hands.

 

“Thanks…” Korra took a swig, hoping that the caffeine will kick in fast to cure her sleepiness. Normally, she couldn’t stomach black coffee but over the past few days she’d been starting to like it. Asami brought her a change of clothes before starting to undress again with her back to her. Korra shook off the temptation to watch the omega peel her bottoms off and focused on pulling her shirt off for a fresh one. 

 

Co-existing like this was strange to her. Sharing her room and her bed with Asami brought on a relaxed atmosphere of daily regime. It was intimate. And Korra wondered if she would ever be able to get used to it.  _ Wait… used to it? _ Why was she considering that? She didn’t want to think about it. Asami would be going back to her room when her uncle and cousins retreat back to the north. It was as simple as that, no need to get carried away.

 

The two of them joined the rest of Korra’s family for a casual breakfast. Korra brightened at the sight of Kya and allowed the older beta to hug her. She called her Aunt Kya even though the weren’t blood related. She was Katara’s daughter and the old doctor had always been like a grandma to her. Kya had pursued a calling of shamanship, and even though it didn’t matter, she was happy to know that she had offered to host the betrothal ritual.

 

“Look at you, champ.” Kya smiled down to her with an affectionate gleam. “You look like you’ve been hitting the gym.”

 

“Yeah,” Korra couldn’t help but smile, stretching her hand over her neck. Last time Kya saw her she was a thin bag of bones until she learned how to feed herself again. When she noticed that she was gaining weight from eating so much, Korra started working out a year ago. It was her only active hobby and she did it regularly to occupy her time.

 

That is until recently. 

 

Now Korra was thinking about Asami and how she had stolen most of her attention. Maybe a workout would help her reduce some of the stress she has been under, but she wasn’t sure how she would feel about having the omega there watching her, or yet… joining her. The smell alone would drive her insane. No, that was definitely not an option. Not when her family was in town.

 

“Well, it certainly shows.” Kya glanced up towards the omega at her side and gave a wink. Korra wanted to die just then. Everyone was communing in the kitchen, self serving and talking, musing about the festival activities that were going on today. Korra took a moment to just watch the scene, seeing how so many people were here because of her engagement to Asami. It was like a family reunion and it was all based on a lie.

 

She kept thinking about how she needed to get out of this. About how this was all a huge mistake and she knew she would disappoint them… well at least half of them. But she would break off the engagement after her uncle and cousins left. Korra was hoping that they would leave after the ritual, because she wasn’t sure if they would be convinced. She wasn’t sure if she was convincing enough.

 

Korra kept mulling all of this in her head on the ride to the festival, staring out at the window and watching the scrolling white mountains. When they arrived, Korra’s eyes scanned over the huts and tents in the main street. Music and laughter filled her ears making her feel a bit nostalgic. It had been a while since she attended one of these things. It was a nice change of pace.

 

Everyone had split off into different directions. Tonraq and Unalaq had a political duty to meet the organizers of the festival. Kya and Senna went to the bakery contest. Korra didn’t know where Desna and Eska went, but she didn’t care as long as they were out of sight.

 

Korra followed closely behind Asami. She wandered around the shopping tents, looking at all sorts of handmade wares for sale. She watched the omega’s face light up at the sight of a plush baby seal in passing then paused at a table selling novelty jewelry. 

 

“Oh, man,” Asami picked a ring up and turned to her with a grin. It was a mood ring. “I haven’t seen these since middle school. Maybe I should buy you one so I’d know what you are thinking. You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

 

Korra looked at her with skepticism, then down to the ring. “They don’t tell you what you are thinking. They are supposed to tell what the person is feeling by color.” She plucked the ring out of Asami’s fingers and pressed it in her hand for a few seconds.

 

“I knew that already.” Asami picked up another one and closed her fingers around it. Korra opened her hand and took a look at the color. It was pink. She didn’t remember what that color meant. But she remembered the color that Asami had. Her stone was black, a sign of stress and nervousness.

 

“It says pink is meant for happiness,” Asami announced as she read off the color chart. “I’m not sure if these things are very accurate.” She replaced the ring back on the table and thanked the vendor for the gander before moving on.  Korra replaced her own sample, staring down at the ring’s clinging pink color. She remained there for a moment until she found that she could no longer see Asami among the crowd.

 

A sharp ping of anxiety birthed in her chest while scanning through the mass of bodies. Asami shouldn’t be without an escort and Korra had let her wander off. It was hard to see while being shorter than everyone else and she couldn’t move very fast through the crowd. Luckily, Asami had a strong scent and she kept on her trail, following it around the corner to the attractions.

 

She finally caught sight of her again, making her sigh in relief. “Hey! Don’t run off without me,” Korra announced making the omega turn to her with an apologetic smile. Then her eyes caught an attraction a few yards down the walkway. She gasped and took off, doing exactly what Korra had told her not to do. 

 

“Asami!” Korra groaned and wheeled after her. Then she saw why she ran off. It was a go-kart race track, but not just any ordinary setup. The banner read: “Future Industries Mini Indy” The omega leapt over the railing illegally and trotted up to a man she knew. Korra watched Asami embrace her father, grinning with surprised joy. Hiroshi’s own eyes were lit up with love, stroking his daughter’s hair as they spoke. Korra waited patiently, just watching the reunion from behind the metal fence until Asami took her father’s hand and lead him over to her.

 

“Good to see you again, Korra,” Hiroshi greeted. “It seems my daughter has kept well in your care.”

 

“I wasn’t aware that you’d be here, Mr. Sato.” Korra nodded and shook his hand politely.

 

“Neither did I,” Asami confessed wrapping a hold around Hiroshi’s arm, clearly happy to see him. “He snuck in to surprise me.” 

 

“Aye, when I heard the wonderful news, I canceled all my appointments for the week.” He gestured his hand over to the race track. “Take it as an early betrothal present.” Asami couldn’t hold in her excitement, she bounced up on her toes with a kiss to her father’s cheek.

 

“Thank you, Daddy!” She slathered on the sweetness, making Korra cringe on the inside a little. Seeing how Asami really was a Daddy’s girl was a little unnerving because the omega had prided herself on being more independent. Korra knew she shouldn’t be jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Even if Hiroshi was her father, he was an alpha she was close to. An alpha she belonged to. It only made Korra want her more.

 

Asami was acting like a little kid in a candy shop. She ran off to the carts, inspecting them one by one while Korra had to suffer at the presence of the CEO of Future Industries. Hiroshi gifted her a polite smile, awkwardly carrying on a silence until finding something to say.

 

“I’ve met Lord Unalaq briefly this morning,” he mentioned. “He was telling me about a ritual that is happening between you and my daughter tonight. I’m rather shocked to not be notified about it until now. How long were you planning this?”

 

“It just so happens that the arrangement was agreed upon around a spiritual holiday. So it was a last minute spur. I would rather wait a bit longer, but the traditions of my family are rather sacred. Bond rites are performed as soon as possible, so everyone will know that the omega belongs to an alpha while they wait for the final ceremony.” 

 

“I see,” Hiroshi rubbed his chin, giving her a skeptical look. “I was aware about the ritual, but I didn’t know that it was supposed to be done as soon as possible. I thought it was a religious form of an engagement party.”

 

“It’s a little more substantial than that,” Korra nervously rubbed at her neck. Having this conversation felt extremely odd. She didn’t think that Hiroshi wouldn’t just hand his daughter to anyone without performing a thorough background check. Asami was worth more than all the yuans of the world. “I could really care less… It’s just really important to my family. Traditions are hardwired into our blood through generations.”

 

“As I’m starting to become aware of,” Hiroshi gave her a once over, drawing his hands behind his back.

 

“It’s just a necklace.” Korra added, unsure why she felt the need to try to ease any confliction in this man’s mind. In fact, she should be doing the opposite. She puffed out her chest to try to correct herself. “Asami has been eager to learn about our traditional culture. I’m looking forward to teaching her how to be a  _ real _ omega.”

 

The business man threw his head back in a laugh, taking Korra by surprise. The man held up a hand as he tried to compose himself and took a breath. “I look forward to the results!” Korra sat agape as Hiroshi promptly excused himself, crying as he walked away. 

 

Of course he would laugh at me… Korra drew her hands into fists on her lap, staring down at her lap. She would never be the alpha she once was. And soon, they would know.

 

They would know that the only heir to the Southern Chieftain throne was sterile. Her father would have to consider giving up his bloodline and relinquish the control of the nation to the North. Everything would go wrong. Everything always did...

 

“Korra!” Asami ran up to the railing with a big smile and a black round helmet on her head. “This one is a two seater! Wanna go for a spin?” Korra blinked looking down at the second helmet that was offered with an eager stretched out hand. She met with the omega’s shining eyes, full of pleading excitement.

 

Korra forced a smile and took it.  

 

“I can’t do this,” she said out loud over the roaring engines of the go-karts, parked now at the pit before a sputtering mini race car. Asami turned to her with fists on her hips.

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” she shouted back then went to work unstrapping Korra from her chair. “You’re already here so you might as well get in.” The alpha’s eyes rounded when Asami lugged her into the passenger side of the stuttering mini contraption of hard metal and plastic. Korra didn’t breathe when the omega crawled over her lap to the driver’s seat. She even let Asami fasten her seatbelt as if she was a child before securing her own. 

 

Korra could feel the loud roll of the engine vibrate the cart and smell the gasoline leaking from the exhaust pipe. The look on Asami’s face told Korra that she was in the omega’s world now. A world of thrill and grime underneath the poise and aristocratic smirk.

 

When the horn blew and the light turned green, Asami floored the gas. Tires squealed against the salted asphalt. Korra swung with the sharp momentum, making her heart jump with adrenaline and her stomach churn. Asami laughed and howled at each hard pull on the wheel with every turn ahead, making the cart drift like she was the next star of the Fast and Furious film series. 

 

For another moment, Asami made her forget about her impending doom. Just as she always did. She stole away those thoughts time and time again. And Korra was starting to notice it now. 

 

Asami made her feel special, more comfortable in her own skin. 

 

Korra was buzzing with endorphins from the ride when Asami parked at the pit. She rolled her head to look at the omega, who was leaning one arm on the steering wheel with a loopy smile. When she observed the poofy mass of Asami’s mane she laughed at the sight. As funny as it was to see the primped heiress in a disheveled tableau, she was still so breathtaking beautiful. 

 

They took another run with the next race, having way too much fun drifting with the curve of the road. When they had to get off the track, Korra rolled after her through the exit, watching the sway of Asami’s hips up the ramp. She imagined curling her fingers over them.

 

The rest of the day went in a haze, pretty soon the news of the two of them being at the festival, had citizens starting to notice. They started to stare. Oh how the beautiful Asami Sato was there in Harbor City with Korra Winters, the chief's daughter. Korra wondered how long it would take for the arrangement to make it in the various news outlets including celebrity vloggers. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered when she got to stare hypothetically at Asami’s smiles while thinking about the necklace in her pocket.

 

The sun was already setting, painting the sky with beautiful auroras of every color. They were touring around a large display of ice sculptures in the town courtyard. Animal shaped prisms filtered the lights of the sky, glowing with an array of greens, pinks and blue on the snow. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Asami’s eyes that beheld them. 

 

Everytime those eyes found her, Korra looked away bashfully, feeling the omega’s smile force one out of her. Asami turned away from her, dipping behind a leg of a giant polar bear statue. Korra went after her, looking around the pillar of ice and seeing the omega’s teasing smirk before she moved out of sight again. This time behind a snow hare.

 

Now it was becoming a game. Korra drifted around each turn the omega made, urgently trying to keep her in her sight. Asami laughed out when Korra cut her off to the next statue, wheels skidding uncontrollably on the icy ground.

 

“What are you doing?” Korra asked her, trying not to grin to the infectious pair of red lips. Instead of an answer, Asami evaded her sight again. And when Korra caught her around a ice family of elk, a snowball smashed into her face.

 

_ She’s perfect. _

 

Korra grumbled, shaking the snow off her shoulders while Asami laughed and ducked away again. The alpha bent low, reaching with strain to scoop up a large amount snow off the side of the path. She packed it into a mountain of snowy ammo on her lap, then went on to pursue her target.

 

Asami squealed when Korra found her. The first throws of snowballs missed her, so the alpha had to roll faster to get to a closer range. Asami wasn’t making it easy for her. She weaved and bobbed through the artistic displays but Korra was faster on wheels. She saw that the omega was moving around an ice penguin and went to cut her off.

 

The tires of the chair glided over the slush of ice and at the right moment, the next snowball exploded against Asami’s face. The heiress flew back on the impact, landing in a pile of snow that was plowed earlier. 

 

“Oh, shit. Are you okay?” Korra had to jerk hard to get through the thicker layers of snow, but she made it. Asami groaned in ache while sitting up, shaking her head in a tizzy.

 

“You got quite an arm!” Another laugh filled Korra’s heart. Asami looked up at her with a smile and started to brush off the snow from her hair. “I’m fine, but my pride is wounded a little.” Korra outstretched a hand and pulled the omega back onto her feet. She even helped brushing off the snow off of Asami’s jacket and legs.

 

“How’s my butt?” She asked, turning around for Korra to inspect. It was covered in snow and the alpha groaned in embarrassment while brushing it off of her with a nervous laugh. “There… good as new.”

 

“Are you sure?” Asami asked with a giggle, sticking her backside out more while looking back. “I don’t want it to be cold.” Korra grumbled behind her and plastered her eyes on the shape underneath thick jeans.

 

“It’s fine.” Korra choked on a plume of omega scent. Asami was driving her crazy. And she still didn’t move her tantalizing rump from Korra’s direct line of sight. The alpha drew her hand up, so tempted to smack it away, or for just for the pleasure of it. Instead she drew her hand into a fist and pressed it into her mouth with confliction.

 

Asami hummed and straightened up, fluffy her hair and composing herself. 

 

“Are you two done being idiots?” Eska asked sharply, startling the both of them. She was standing downwind of the pair, keeping her presence a secret until now. “Father says that it’s time to select a collar for your omega.”

 

“You can tell your father that I already have a betrothal necklace.” Korra’s lips drew into a snarl as she moved in between her cousin and her caretaker. She could bet her money that Eska was tailing the two of them most of the day, being how Desna wasn’t with her. The twins were always together. Eska was doing this to gain some headway over her identical counterpart. “I will escort  _ my _ omega to the shaman’s hut.”

 

Her cousin glared down to her, angry and stinking of aggression. “Of course…” seething through clenched teeth, Eska’s eyes were nearly all pupil. “I will inform him… and meet you there.”

 

“You are not attending,” Korra bristled, flaring up her chi with anger. “I don’t want your stink spoiling the moment.”

 

“What are you going to do? Run me over?” Her cousin’s sneer contorted with a smile. The answering snarl made her step back in slight caution. She finally broke eye contact, looking around at the gathering crowd of bystanders. Common sense finally settled in and Eska retreated with a growl. “Very well… I will go inform him.”

 

Korra let out a sigh of relief after her cousin disappeared into the wandering crowds. Now all was left was to get the ritual over with safely. 

 

***

Each step felt heavier than the next. All too soon, Korra and Asami had arrived promptly on time in front of Kya’s spirit hut. Asami was terrified about the ritual. Terrified that she would go into heat when Korra collared her. She tried to dampen the prospect, telling herself it was just a necklace. She had worn necklaces before. It was no big deal...

 

Seeing her father there waiting with Korra’s family was somehow worse for her. Him being there was a good thing. He could offer her more protection if something went wrong. But Asami would be mortified if she became a needy mess in front of him. He wouldn’t respect her after seeing how desperate for Korra she was. And Spirits she was. 

 

She could feel the itch. The kind that made her want to claw out of her skin. She was almost annoyed at how noble Korra was acting because it was only fueling her inner fire. She counted back from twenty in her head, trying to find some ground to stable her wobbly knees. Her practice was interrupted by a sudden surge of angry alpha energy, steering her attention to the conversation she was spacing on.

 

"You... made one yourself?" Unalaq's jaw squared more than usual, looking down at his niece with quiet anger. "That's… admirable."

 

"That's really sweet of you, Korra," Senna told her with a soft smile, hooking her arm into the crook of Tonraq's elbow. "I can't wait to see it."

 

"Yes, let us see this handmade necklace," her uncle pressed in with a polite gesture, but Korra shook her head.

 

"Not yet, if it's alright with everyone else, I think Asami and I should do this in private." Korra was pissing her uncle off even more judging from the fiery look in his steel gaze. Asami’s slow acting brain finally caught up. She had thoroughly researched enough to know that a handmade betrothal necklace done by high ranking alphas was a true sign of affection. Indicating that this alpha wanted the omega’s bite. In Korra’s culture, elite alphas rarely let their omega mark them. They looked upon it as a display of weakness. 

 

"As a spirit master, I should witness the collaring," Unalaq declared, tilting his chin up to make himself look even taller. Fear shivered up Asami’s spine. Her thickening scent must be driving all these the alphas dumb with lust. If she went into heat now, there would be a bloodbath. Her head was swimming with every pulse of subtle aggression filling her nose.

 

Korra snarled at him, baring her teeth with seething anger. "This is  _ my _ omega, Uncle. I will have the final say on our journey.”

 

"Ha!" Unalaq tossed his braids with a flick of his wrist. "This is preposterous! I think the omega’s scent has messed with your brain.”

 

"I could say the same about you!" Korra growl dampened when Asami found the strength to place a hand on her shoulder. She felt horrible that she was the cause of all this. Korra was still stiff with tension as she spoke in a quieter voice. "You've never stayed in the mansion with us for more than a night. It's obvious what's really going on."

 

“You are mistaken,” Unalaq declared with a chest raise. “Have you not considered my joy for you? That such an omega is willing to be with you considering such… limitations? I’m here to give you my blessing, Korra. That is all. Would you really think that I would betray the family and cause a war over Mr. Sato’s daughter?”

 

“Her name is Asami.” Korra’s chi flared. “She’s a person! Not just an omega! Stop talking like she’s not here!” If Asami wasn’t in love with Korra before, she was certainly done for now. Korra was her knight in shining armor. How in the world did she get so lucky to find such an elite alpha who looked upon omegas as an equal counterpart? She tried to quiet the whimper rising in her throat. She tried not to think about how her bones ached to be with her. How such a thought could send all the moisture in her body southward.

 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Tonraq stepped in between his daughter and brother. “Korra wants to give Asami the necklace in private. We need to honor her decision.”

 

“I agree with Tonraq,” Hiroshi said while eyeing the northerner with a sense of caution. “This arrangement is a delicate process. We need to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible. I am not comfortable with her being in a small space with other unmated alphas present.”

 

“I, for one, am glad to not witness this sad affair.” Eska adjusted the fur collar of her thick coat. “I’m officially bored with this place and wish to retire. Come, brother. Let us leave these fools to their business.” Desna bobbed his head in submission as he followed after his sister like a puppy. Something told Asami that he was suffering from being in her shadow by the look of solemn on his face. She started to pity him. 

 

“Very well.” Unalaq cleared his throat and started to dig for something in his pocket. “I see that I’m not entirely welcome here until the omega is claimed.” A shiney gold card was plucked from his pocket and promptly handed to the CEO of Future Industries. “If you need any more business, you can contact me directly. I’m open to allow drilling for oil along the Northern shores. In any case, I will look forward to seeing you at the rehearsal banquet.”

 

Asami watched her father’s brows rise with interest. Great. Now she would have to see this man on business terms in the future. Hiroshi wouldn’t turn away a business opportunity if the price was right. That was the one thing she didn’t like about her father. If he ever lost his patience, Asami wondered if he would consider handing her off to the highest bidder and train a successor instead. She shivered again.

 

“If you don’t mind,” Asami curled her arms around the only thing that kept her grounded. “We will be going inside now.” Korra’s back was pressed against her chest. She could feel the alpha tremble in her hold like a leaf in the autumn wind. She was nervous, too. And that was making her feel slightly better. Whatever lied waiting for them in the hut, they would be facing it together in the safest circumstances as possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want me to update faster? Consider supporting my work so I can have more time to write. ko-fi.com/twistedvixen
> 
> Getting ready folks, the long waited smut will be coming in the next chapter. Sexual healing and breaking barriers will commence. Put in your requests now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, that this is smut but.... Korra is not going to extend just yet. There are more barriers to break through. Anyways, enjoy.

Asami let out a sigh of relief when the bear skin curtain drew shut behind her. The chaotic world was cut off and quickly forgotten. The burning herbs smoked the interior with a calming odor. Her head grew dizzy, but in a nice way as if she had a few glasses of wine. 

 

“Welcome.” Kya sat on a raised cushion with crossed legs. Her face was painted in dark browns and white shapes making her look like a wild witch. She gestured to a wooden rack beside them. “Put your coats there and come. The spirits are waiting.”

 

The coats were hung with a quiet grace and Korra unbuckled herself from her chair. They were to sit on a fur draped cushion front and center together. With a little assistance, the alpha grunted as she twisted onto the floor. Asami took her seat and waited patiently for Korra to scoot herself up and assemble a comfortable position. Even with her raised chin, Asami could feel her nervousness vibrate out of her thunderous chi.

 

“You are in a sacred space,” Kya mentioned with her hands out in welcome. “The spirits are stirring with excitement. Korra, you bring this omega to claim, but there is a hesitation.” The shaman leaned over, picking up a wooden bowl. Asami couldn’t identify what it contained. Grey, fibrous shreds almost looked like stripped birchwood bark. 

 

“What is that?” Korra asked, showing the omega was not alone in questioning the shaman’s methods. Kya gave her a sharp look with a commanding hand.

 

“Do not dare to question the ways of the spirits, Korra.” Kya pinched a sizable portion of the medicine and sprinkled the fibers in a steaming kettle of water, stirring the concoction with a knobby twig.  “The woes of your trials have greatly clouded your minds. You must partake of this medicine of the forest and open your souls to the cosmos. It will bare your true intentions to the spirits.”

 

The tea was poured into a basin and presented to Korra first. “Drink.” Asami watched Korra’s hands take the vessel with a caution, but she didn’t hesitate to bring the rim to her lips. Her throat gulped the steaming liquid down half way. “Good. Now make the omega partake.”

 

Asami’s shoulders stiffened as Korra handed her the basin. Consuming an unknown substance may not be the best of ideas, but she didn’t have a choice. Her face twisted with the bitter liquid on her tongue and she forced herself to suffer through it until every last drop poured down her throat. Kya took the bowl from her hands.

 

They sat there in silent waiting, until Asami could feel her pulse thrum in the back of her skull. Shapes in her vision started to churn in a hazy fog and the air in her lungs started to burn. The beating of her heart grew louder and faster like an ancient war drum with the shake of the bone rattle in Kya’s hand. Then there was chanting of an ancient language that Asami couldn’t understand. But she didn’t need to. Her chi fluttered and twisted with every chord of Kya’s throat song in a dance of ritual and primal ascendence.

 

The squeeze of Korra’s hand on hers kept her from passing out. Asami wasn’t really a spiritual person. She always observed the world through reason and scientific facts. Something in the tea was playing tricks on her mind, opening her energy to the truth that spirits may indeed exist from the whispers of ghostly voices in her ears. She wanted to tell herself that it was just the substance, but something inside her made her pliable and accepting. She had never felt so connected to the threads of time like this. Like she had reached nirvana with the gentle curl of Korra’s spirit tangling with hers.

 

“Ah, there we go.” The music had stopped and Kya left her instrument to wave a sage smudge stick around the couple’s air. “Spirits, spirits, spirits. Look not with your eyes, but your hearts.” Asami’s eyes dropped closed as the beta reached and drew something wet across her brow, down the ridge of her nose, over her lips and stopped at the point of her chin. “This omega is imprinted to you, Korra. The spirits are happy she found you. Present the necklace if you feel the same.”

 

Asami swooned in place as Kya guided her to turn to face the alpha. Korra’s eyes were big, dark and full of quiet desire. Her trance was broken a moment later to the braided cord dangling from Korra’s outstretched fingers. It was beautiful. Thin, long braided leather of maple brown and black was complimented subtly with golden beads. An oval pendant hung in the middle with a clear crystal glowing in a bright blue color.

 

She blushed while looking at it in a quiet awe. The necklace was something Asami would pick for herself. She wouldn’t have guessed that Korra was skilled at making jewelry. While she examined it further, her eyes blinked hazily at the stone as the color changed to a bright green. It was like the rings she and Korra were looking at earlier that day. A mood stone pendant.

 

“I figured… that it would help,” Korra confessed, looking down in embarrassment. “If I know how you are feeling on the inside, I can better understand how to make you comfortable… If you don’t like it then I can-”

 

“I love it.” Asami’s heart was squeezing in her chest. “It’s beautiful.” It really was. The braided design was intricate, but the cord was extremely long, too long to wear normally. It would have to loop around her neck several times for the pendant to sit upon the dip of her neck between her collarbones.

 

“Asami, do you accept Korra’s offer?” Kya asked with an encouraging squeeze on the omega’s shoulders.

 

“I do.” There was no more doubt in her mind. Korra was her match, through and through. 

 

Asami was steered to turn her back. Kya kneeled before her with a gentle smile and softly gathered her hair in a hold to make way. The shaman nodded to the alpha behind her and Asami’s heart stopped as Korra’s hands shook to drape the cord around her neck, then wrapped it three times with the tail ends dangling to the front.

 

Korra secured the loose ends with a small clasp that laid perfectly in her cleavage. The mood stone hung dutifully on her neck. It wasn’t too large or too small, like the size of a thumbprint. Asami fingered the narrow oval shape with sentiment. 

 

She never wanted to take it off. She felt silly about being so nervous before. Korra had made her feel so safe and protected. Her head was swimming again. She sank backwards, craning her neck over Korra’s right shoulder with a whimper. She didn’t want this moment to end. She wanted to stay here, wrapped up in Korra’s arms and sigh to the insistent nuzzle her alpha was brushing on her decorated neck.

 

“ _ Mine. _ ”

 

Hers. Asami was promised to be hers. The truth was wrapped around her slender neck like a gentle hug. With a hitch of breath, Asami felt every bone in her body tingle while she marinated on what has happened. Her body melted more against her alpha in a growing heat of desire.

 

***

 

Korra could barely stay conscious. Her bones felt like noodles and there was a heavy pressure thrumming in her skull. Asami was curled up in her arms purring like a kitten. Her eyes kept fluttering closed as if she was falling asleep, but Korra could tell she was trying her best to stay awake. Whatever Kya had given them had a variety of effects. The shapes around them were fuzzy with twirling bright colors. Despite her impaired vision, Asami was clear to see.

 

Her doe-like lashes kissed the pretty pink blush on her soft cheekbones. The red paint trailing down her nose and chin painted the way for Korra to behold the necklace on the omega’s neck. The stone was a bright pink. 

 

Good. Korra thought to herself. She needed Asami to be calm and happy. Pride filled her chest while she realized it was her doing. Korra had protected her like a real alpha should. And her omega’s pur was stroking her ego because of it.  _ Mine _ , Korra kept proclaiming to herself.  _ Mine, mine, mine.  _

 

Asami’s chi was pulling at her with need. Korra could almost taste the sweet scent on her tongue. Her primitive instincts was taking hold. Asami was going into heat. Going into heat because of her. Korra wanted nothing more than to possess her. To fill her and bite her beautiful neck so that everyone would know that she was truly hers.

 

“Korra.”

 

The alpha’s mind snapped out of her trance, making her look up at Aunt Kya’s distorted face.

 

“The medicine will last a little longer,” the beta said with a soft smile. “We need to get you two home safely so that you can take care of her.” Reality crashed over Korra’s mind. She wasn’t sure how she would be able to take care of Asami. How could she? The best Korra could do is keep her comfortable and safe behind closed doors. 

 

Asami whined in protest when Korra had to move away to get to her chair. The omega didn’t even wait for her to strap herself in before crawling into her lap. Asami wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck  like a koala bear cub. With a little encouragement, Kya helped put Asami’s jacket back on. Korra had to do without hers since the omega refused to let her go. That didn’t matter. Asami was a furnace against her.

 

Tonraq, Senna and Hiroshi were all waiting outside for them. The CEO immediately rushed up, seeing how his daughter was completely incoherent to his questions about her state. Korra bristled with tension at how close he was to her.

 

Korra clutched Asami harder to her chest possessively with a growl of warning as he reached out. Immediately, he drew back. Eyes wild with something Korra couldn’t decipher.

 

“She’s in heat, isn’t she?” Hiroshi asked with worry on his face. Korra tested a sniff to the omega’s hair. While she did it to find out the answer to his question, the sweet ripeness of Asami’s scent turned her brain into mush.  _ Not yet, but soon. _

 

Korra’s eyes buzzed in their sockets. The world was spinning around her and she could barely function normally yet alone hold a conversation. Thankfully, Kya came right up behind her to help.

 

“The ritual went smoothly,” she assured in a quiet tone. “They have taken the fruits of the forest and still under the effects. We should get them home so they can rest.” If Hiroshi had any objections, he kept them to himself.

When the car door swung open, Korra soothed Asami’s back and whispered into her ear. “Asami, you have to get off of me and get into the car.” The omega whined, clutching onto her harder like she would die if she detached herself. And in all honesty, Korra couldn’t imagine it either. There was something in the way that Asami's chi was all consuming. She took a breath, knowing what she needed to do.

 

“Korra…” Asami gasped out when Korra grabbed a hold on her hips and pulled her closer.

 

“Hold on.” Korra grunted, leaning over to pull her feet out of their holdings and locked the wheels. Her teeth clenched with strain. She needed to stand up and get Asami into the car. Her father offered to help, but he got the hint to let her do it on her own. Asami’s weight helped draw her forward. Her legs shook so badly, but she did it. She fucking did it.

 

Korra roared in both triumph and pain until they fell into the back seat. Her body crashed against the omega with a huff, but the moan that ripped from Asami’s throat didn’t sound like pain. Korra pressed her hands and hips up to push them fully in so the door wouldn’t hit her feet. The groan that tore out of her was embarrassing with her dad standing right behind her. But she couldn’t help it. Asami’s pelvis instinctively ground down onto her with a wonton cry of desire.

 

Korra pushed the omega’s hips down with a growl of frustration. Her lower back burned as she dug her knees into the seat cushion, keeping her lower body from touching the omega below her. The car door slammed shut behind her.

 

Her body shook with strain, but she refused to let herself collapse back against the needy omega underneath her. Asami kept whining and trying to push herself up in search of some relief but Korra held strong. If she let Asami tempt her, the back of this car would be ripped to shreds.  

 

When the car started to move, Asami finally gave up her fight out of exhaustion and defeat. The air of the interior thickened in sweat and omega heat to the point it wasn’t even bearable for Tonraq who was driving. After a slight corrective swerve of the wheel, the stoic chieftain bent to push a button. A tsunami of cold air rushed from the retracting power windows.

 

Asami’s arms shivered around her neck and tightened to soak some warmth from her. The fresh icy wind didn’t do anything to keep Asami’s scent out of her nose but at least it was distracting enough to mute the little whimpers against her neck. Korra just needs to stay like this until they get home. Then Asami would be safe to ride out her heat behind closed doors.

 

***

The ride back to Korra’s home felt like it would never end. Asami was slowly becoming more aware as the minutes go by. Her skin was on fire, taking on a warm glow with a sheen of building sweat. Every breath she took fed her more of Korra’s delicious scent of strong aroused alpha. Her alpha. Her heat was taking hold and she couldn’t find the strength to let go of Korra’s tense neck and shoulders. She felt that she would break if she wasn’t touching her.

The alpha’s hands on her hips felt like iron claws. Her fingers dug so hard that Asami knew that there would be bruises later but she didn’t care. Korra touch carried on with a promise. A promise that the alpha wanted this as much as she did.

 

The car finally rolled to a stop and Tonraq got out the car and popped the trunk to retrieve Korra’s wheelchair. She was surprised that Korra scooped her up with a heavy grunt, standing just long enough to crash into the seat of her chair. Asami’s heart fluttered at the strength in Korra’s flexing muscles for a moment. A shiver ripped up her spine as she was seated in the alpha’s lap again.

 

Asami’s heartrate started to rise. In just a few moments, Korra was going to be inside… She panted and lost herself on what was to come. Her hips started to rock on their own, trying to find the evidence of Korra’s need. She could smell it. She could smell how aroused Korra was. But…

 

Asami stopped her subtle rocking with a twisty confused brow. Her alpha hasn’t risen to the occasion yet. The omega part of Asami’s brain was screaming in dismay. A sour taste filled her mouth as a dark and depressing thought stabbed in her mind. Maybe Korra really wasn’t attracted to her. Maybe she misjudged the whole thing. But the desperate pleading of Korra’s eyes in the spirit hut told her differently. The demanding touch of Korra’s hands told her differently. The possesive obsession over her safety told her differently. The aroused stink of needy alpha was telling her differently. She had been swept away in the current of Korra’s all consuming chi all night. 

 

Then why…

 

A cry of shock tore out of her when she was thrown onto the bed of their room. At first, Asami was half-expecting Korra to crawl over her and give her what she wanted, what she needed. Korra’s chi was flaring with desire. All the signs of Korra wanting her was there. But the pained look in her dark eyes told her something was wrong. And to Asami’s horror, Korra started to roll back.

 

“K-korra,” Asami’s voice was full of pleading need, arching up from her place. She put as much persuasion in her voice even if it cracked. “Where… a-are you going? Wh-what’s wrong?”

 

“I, um…” The tension in the alpha’s neck spread with a thick swallow. “I’m just going to sit by the window… I won’t leave.”

 

That wouldn’t do. That won’t do for Asami for one bit.  The look of fear in Korra’s eyes told her something was wrong. And she was going to get to the bottom of it. With an aching groan, the omega sat up and tore her jacket off. She was sweltering in heat and needed to have some sort of comfort to keep her hazing mind focused as best as she could. But even that wasn't enough so she peeled the rest of her clothing off.

 

Korra had looked away when her ruined panties pulled off her shaking thighs and plop wetly on the wooden floor in abandon. The alpha started to turn away and head over to her designated spot. Narrowing her eyes, Asami rolled over to the nightstand to fish something out of the drawer.

 

Korra’s wheels locked to the owner’s surprise then reversed back to the bed with a push of a button. The alpha’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “Not so fast,” Asami slipped off the edge, burning her gaze down on the fidgeting woman in the wheelchair. “Are you saying after all that happened today, that you don’t want to… help me?”

 

“I…” Korra sucked in a breath keeping her eyes plastered to the floor. “I… can’t help you. I’m… It’s… not possible…” The red of Korra’s face grew into a deep rouge against her dark skin. “I’m… not an alpha, not anymore.” Asami’s brow twisted with more confusion, in any other circumstance, she’d be hurt that Korra had no interest in mating with her. But Asami knew that she was interested. She could smell it and feel it. Now the pieces were fell into place, and she knew what Korra meant.

 

Squaring her shoulders, Asami took a step with a hungry expression in her eyes. She saw Korra squirm in her chair, trying to push herself back but the remote controlled power locks she installed during the rebuild had prevented that. She knew that it would be useful in some situation. Korra was good at avoiding her but not this time.

 

“A-Asami… What are you-” The second Asami straddled herself over Korra’s lap, the alpha before her was lost for words, caught in a sharp inhale of surprise. She dove in, catching Korra’s open mouth in a heated kiss, pouring all of her heart into it. Korra tasted like heaven. Asami pressed her tongue in for more, moaning at the flavor.

 

Korra locked up underneath her, as if she was frozen in a state of shock and caution. When the kiss broke, Asami panted heavily, pawing her hands over the alpha’s shoulders in asking. “Korra…” She nosed the other woman’s ear. “Most alphas can extend… most alphas can sire children.” Korra let out a painful sob of emotion, smearing her tears against her neck. “But that’s easy.” She drew back, cupping the dark woman’s face with all her softness. “But being the heir of the Southern Watertribe… protecting a strange omega from the dangers of traditionalist culture? That’s difficult. No one would have been willing to do what you did for me today.”

 

Korra tried to say something back, but she was lost for words. Asami shushed her softly, giving her another kiss of reassurance. “Stay with me… just stay like this. You don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to.”

 

Asami scooted back a bit, hooking her feet onto the top of the wheels. She hooked one hand behind Korra's neck to steady herself. Her free hand slid down her sweat soaked stomach past the black curls and beyond. A hiss pushed from her lips the moment her fingers found the engorged bud of her clit.

 

"Spirits… 'sami." Korra's eyes burned through her, peeling back the last layers of self constraint she had left. She was looking down, watching Asami touch herself out of desperation. Humiliation filled her every pore. She had prided herself on being a respectable omega with a hard resolve for decency and calculated logic. But something about Korra was alluring enough to make her shameless. Open to the gaze of this alpha’s unfed hunger, Asami couldn’t stop the moan escaping from her lips. 

 

There was more things she wanted to say, but her mind was too consumed by lust. Her body’s demands couldn’t be ignored. When a throbbing pulse erupted inside of her center, she couldn’t stop the filth escaping her lips. “Korra… God, Korra, you make me so wet.” She moaned again, arching back as the pleasure consumed her. “I need you. I want you.”

 

“Stop.”

 

Asami stilled, heart fluttering with anticipation. She forced her eyes open again, finding a war of arousal and indecision in her alpha’s gaze. If Korra rejected her, she would break. She would just die with sorrow. The silence seemed to drag on forever, even though only a few seconds had gone by.

 

Finally, Korra gave in.

 

Asami’s mouth was set up on with a snarling passion. Korra’s hungry mouth consumed her, demanding submission with forceful swipes of her tongue. And when those strong hands wrapped around her she melted in joy, whimpering in total surrender to Korra’s touch and claim. Her hips slotted back against the alpha’s abdomen, rocking with sloppy practice and making a mess on her lover’s jeans. She was so close. And the way Korra was kissing her lead the path to a swiftly growing orgasm.

 

With a growl in her throat, Korra pawed at her back, scratching down her shoulders until her hips were held with a hard clamping pressure. She forced her to grind harder, faster until sparks flew behind Asami’s eyes. Then she came. Shaking and wailing out her ecstasy into the warmth of Korra’s warm mouth. Wave after wave of pure bliss rippled through her, making her toes arched and cling to the tread below her feet.

 

When her shudders lessened, Asami whimpered in protest when Korra broke their kiss. She gasped with pleasant surprise when her alpha wrapped her arms around her and lifted. Asami clung to her for an anchor, fully aware that Korra was standing on shaking legs. A step, two and many more followed until Asami’s back collided with the mattress again.

 

“Oh, Korra…” Asami’s desire was flaring up all over again as her alpha’s mouth planted desperate nips underneath her jaw. She grasped the hem of Korra’s shirt, trying to lift it up so she could feel more of her. A whine escaped her throat when her alpha was too selfish to break away. “Please… I want to feel you. All of you.”

 

Korra broke away with a snarl, standing up against the edge of the bed and tearing her own shirt off following her breast band. The sight before her left her breathless. Korra was all muscle underneath glowing brown skin. Her breasts were full, capped with chocolate kisses that made Asami’s mouth water for a taste. She rose up to a seating position and dragged her fingers down the washboard of abs exposed to her touch.

 

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed against the column of Korra’s neck as her hands found the fastening of her jeans. She needed them off. She wanted to feel every inch of skin and muscle against her. But her wrists were ceased by the alpha’s hands and she was pushed back down, pinned under the fury of alpha dominance that had her gushing. 

 

Korra’s dark eyes searched her face with a deep pain, filling with the threat of tears again. “Asami… I-”

 

She cut off Korra’s words with a kiss. Whatever doubts she was thinking needed to be extinguished. Asami needed to show her that she did deserve her love. That they can make this work. Because Asami knew that Korra’s path to recovery depended on her self-esteem. Korra moaned pitifully against her lips. The grip on her wrists lessened and she noticed Korra was struggling to keep on her feet. So she broke free of her alpha’s grasp and pulled her closer, on top of her with the full weight of her body. 

 

Asami swung with all of her might, switching their positions until she was fully seated on top of her. Her hands made quick work of Korra’s pants, dipping her hand in the front before she received any protests.

 

“Ah! Asami!” Korra sounded shocked, but her back arched beautifully to a perfect angle. Asami’s mouth closed over one of the alpha’s nipples, lavishing her tongue gently all while stroking against the damp fabric of Korra’s underwear with nimble, experience fingers.

 

“Wait!” Korra clawed the bedding, twisting it so hard in her grip that it was tearing. So she stilled, releasing the stiff bud from her lips and waited like she was told to. “This is… dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous?” Asami tilted her head to the side, running her tongue over her lips. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I…” Korra sucked in a breath to compose herself. “I’ll go feral. I do it every time my rut comes.”

 

“But that won’t happen now,” Asami said with persuasive honey. She topped it off with a release of calming pheromones. “You just need to relax and stop overthinking it.” When Korra’s body started to melt under her persuasion, Asami slowly moved southward, leaving little red prints across the planes of her abs. “I’m going to enjoy this either way. I can’t wait to taste you and make you come in my mouth.”

 

Korra’s mouth hung open like a airplane hanger door and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. “Asami! I- I don’t think-”

 

“Stop thinking,” Asami’s eyes narrowed while she started to get a little on edge. She grunted and pulled Korra’s pants and underwear off in one sharp tug, earning an undignified yelp of surprise. Korra’s natural scent smacked even more strongly in her face, making her shudder before drawing her eyes down.

 

Korra was swollen and wet before her. The petals of her lips puffed out with a warm color and Asami could see that her clit was large, poking out underneath the hood and twitching, ready to find home against her aching tongue. Asami leaned down and placed a sweet kiss one of the outer lips of her lover’s pussy. She felt Korra gasp and buck up into her mouth, but she placed her hands down on the alpha’s hips to steady her.

 

Closing her eyes, Asami sealed her lips over Korra, gently swiping her tongue across the throbbing button that she was eager to get to know. Korra made a strange sound, along the lines of pleasure and painful ache, but she continued. Softly twirling Korra’s clit with her tongue with light loving strokes. She moaned as Korra’s scent suddenly became a taste, her inner purred in the opportunity to serve such an alpha that possessed such an addictive flavor - sweet and slightly tangy. And it was all for her, only her.

 

Asami hummed in approval, taking her time to pull every gasp and shaking moan from Korra’s throat. When she started to feel the thighs around her head starting to shake, she dragged her nails down them and rocked her suckling mouth in a soft rhythm.

 

“Asami…” Korra’s hands left the twisting bedspread and found the home into her wavy black hair, fisting. She didn’t make her pull away, in fact Korra pulled her closer, searching for more pressure. Asami moaned in approval and lashed her tongue a bit faster with more purpose. She opened her eyes, looking up at Korra’s face with such devotion and love.

 

Dark eyes peered back at her, beholding her with awe masking the pain that Korra had held deep inside her.  _ It’s okay. _ Asami said with her eyes. _ Let me love you. Let me take all of your pain away. _ She doubled her efforts, never once breaking eye contact while worshiping Korra with hunger until-

 

“Oh, Asami… Oh, s-shit!” Korra’s moans turned into hitched sips of breath. The only warning she had was a pulsing throb, then her lover dug her heels and lifted her hips crying out and shaking with orgasm. Wet, hot fluid spilled over her chin, heralding her success. Asami wrapped her hands underneath Korra’s thighs, drinking and moaning with her in celebration to have brought her to peak in such a beautiful way. She only stopped her service when Korra collapsed, utterly spent and fighting to regain her breath.

 

Asami crawled back up her body, resting her hips between Korra’s thighs with gentle rocking. “Korra… God, Korra your so sexy. Especially when you come.” Asami kissed her, sloppily and sharing the evidence of her success. Korra sobbed into her mouth, overwhelmed at what had happened and she kissed her through it, trying to silently make Korra understand her feelings by putting her entire soul into her. 

 

The kiss finally broke, and Asami rested her forehead against hers in a reverent reflection. 

 

“Please don’t push me away anymore…” Asami implored trying to not to sound too hopeful, but she couldn’t stop her own tears from falling. “I don’t want to pretend anymore.” She swallowed down the lump in her throat and shakily asked,

 

“Will you marry me?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, but its all smut so I'm sure you won't mind. I've added a drawing of Asami with her necklace at the end to make up for it. :)

_ Will you marry me? _

Korra couldn’t believe her ears. Why? Why does Asami want to be with her so badly? What could Korra possibly give her as a mate? This questions came and faded away like waves breaking on the shore, seafoam dissolving in the sand. Her whole body tingled with endorphins, simply wrecked by the orgasm Asami had just given her. She didn’t think it was possible to feel this way again. To feel all her worries just wash away with a sexual release. Every attempt she had made to relieve herself had left her feeling bitterly unsatisfied.

Of course, though. She was trying to extend those times too. Maybe Asami was right. She was overthinking things a little too much. And even though all this time she was thinking about Asami’s needs, Korra was the one being selfish in the end. Maybe that’s a good thing, she thought. Maybe this is Asami’s way of healing her. To make her feel like its okay being the way she is. 

_ She really does want me to get better… so I can be the best partner for her. God, I’m so stupid. I don’t fucking deserve her but… _ Korra also understood that they shared some kind of connection on a deeper level. Maybe she could a suitable match for the heiress one day. But she needed to make sure that she can satisfy Asami’s heats at least. It wouldn’t be fair if she couldn’t. She hasn’t gone feral yet, so she was willing to try.

Korra brought the omega into a kiss, soft and warm to comfort her shaking sobs. She hated that Asami was crying, that some how she saw Korra’s lack of words as a rejection. On top of everything,  Korra can feel how hot she was, breaking out in heat fever against her skin. Asami had let her roll them over, so Korra’s hips were slotted between her thighs. 

“Please…” Asami arched up, gritting her teeth. Korra feigned an angry look, hooking her fingers around the leather cording of the betrothal necklace.

“Enough.” With a grunt, Korra bucked herself against Asami’s center, making the omega keen with a little jerk on the leather. “One little necklace and you’re begging for me to mate you. Are you really that desperate?” It wasn’t what Asami wanted to hear, and truthfully, it wasn’t really what she wanted either. One day, maybe. But right now Asami needed more release by her hands. 

“Yes.” Asami’s answer came with a pitiful whine, eyes blow wide with dark pupils. Korra snarled against her omega’s neck, drawing her tongue across her collarbone to collect the pooling sweat there. She physically trembled to the taste’s calling seduction, luring her inner alpha out even more.

“So desperate that you’re willing to spend an entire lifetime with me, even if I’m not able to breed you like your inner wants? Like you need?” Korra couldn’t help herself. Asami was completely pliable now, open to anything that she will say and do to her. The embarrassed expression on the omega’s face awoken the sadistic side of her. The deep, dark traditional bloodline that flowed through her veins called to possess her, even if she wasn’t physically able to make either of them whole.

The wonton mewl of confirmation drove Korra insane. Despite everything, Asami wanted to be hers no matter what. Korra didn’t understand it, but she wasn’t going to argue anymore. Her alpha instincts wouldn’t let her pull away now that she had her. She took a deep inhale through her nose, ravishing the hot syrupy aroma flooding her senses. Her hands traveled on their own, silently praising every curve, every angle of finely sculpted flesh created by the gods themselves.

Asami screamed the moment her fingers found the source of the omega’s desire. She was spilling all over Korra’s hand at the lightest of touch, making the alpha groan painfully at how receptive she was. She wanted to hear more evidence of how much Asami wanted her, but the current angle she was working with was shooting burning ache in her lower back. She had already pushed herself to the limit physically and, regrettably, she had to settle against the omega’s side, giving up the full body contact.

Asami’s thighs parted more for her, open and willing. The alpha barely knew what to do, she’s never had sex with a woman before, considering her limited sexual experience, but instead of worrying, she followed her instincts. She nosed Asami’s ear, snorting and growling like an animal while sweeping her fingertips against the supple flesh of hot omega heat, brushing tentatively over the throbbing clit.

“Korra...” Asami’s eyes were wide open, arching to the touch with a broken sigh. “M-more.”

“Tell me what you want…” Korra nipped and lavished her tongue along Asami’s jaw line. “Tell me what I can do for you.”

“Inside… please,” Asami begged, bucking her hips controllably against every brush of Korra’s deft fingers. “I need you inside me,  _ please _ .” Korra groaned and slid her fingers lower, teasing the weeping entrance with tight circles. A gasp fell out of her mouth at the searing heat clasping tightly and drawing her in. Her omega keened at the stretch, her features fell open like a book. A book that Korra could get lost in for hours, learning everything in between the lines.

She hooked a firm pressure along the swelling ridge of Asami’s front wall, earning another throaty moan with an answering flutter around her. With a low growl, she went to run her pearly whites over the omega’s chin. “So  _ tight… _ ” Korra nipped at the omega’s chin, panting like a dog on a hot summer day. “Sensitive too…”

She watched Asami fall apart on the first ‘come hither’, stroking with a firm pressure and pressing her entire hand over her sex, making due to rub little circles upon the stiff bud with the base of her palm. Hitched gasps and pleading moans kept spilling from her lips, drawing the alpha in deeper, adding a second digit into the clinging heat.

“Oh… God.” Asami hissed and tensed to the burning stretch of the alpha’s fingers, thighs shaking. “Sooo good, Korra.” In her hypersensitive state, Korra doubted that Asami would last long. Her chi cling just as hard, spasming and fluttering with thirst for more pressure, more everything. 

Even the stone around her neck was lime green, hallowed in an orange ring. Passion and love mixing together in an unveiling cocktail. Asami’s feelings were no longer a question. Her omega was calling her to fill, to claim and  _ destroy her _ in every sense of the word. With a victorious snarl of her lips, Korra hooked her fingers harder and started to thrust inward and up like the coupling rods on a steam powered locomotive. The room echoed loudly with the wet slapping sound and the wailing cries ripped from Asami’s throat, letting everyone in the entire house know who she belonged to.

“Korra! Korra! Oh, fuck! Korra! --- Oh GOD!” Suddenly, Asami’s hips shot up from the mattress, digging her heels and falling prey to Korra’s brutal onslaught. Then she came, wailing a long, piercing scream of ecstasy, releasing a flood of hot liquid into Korra’s hand. Korra gasped in surprise at the amount of it, then growled in prideful victory. She kept drawing more of Asami’s release with every thrust. It was as if she was a composer of a lewd fountain show, commanding trickling splashes to fly and stain her bedspread without a care in the world.

When Asami couldn’t take anymore she crashed back down on the bed in a shuddering puddle. The room suddenly grew quiet, holding only the sucking gasps of the omega’s lungs. Korra stroked inside her gently, savoring the aftershock flutters around her fingers before easing them out slow. Asami whimpered at the withdraw and rolled over to face her, pulling at her with needy whimpers in search of touch. Korra wrapped her arms around her and held her, stroking her hair with concern while Asami trembled against her.

“Are you okay?” Korra had to ask. “...was that okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Asami answered with a sigh, snuggling closer against her body with a satisfied chuckle. “Pretty sure you just blew my mind,” she said with a laugh, pulling back to give her a dazy smile. “Are you sure you’ve only been with a beta male? Because I wouldn’t have known otherwise.”

Korra beamed with ego and blushed at the same time with the praise. She bashfully drew her eyes away from Asami’s postsex gaze and uttered, “Well, I did have a heavy petting session with an omega girl in a closet during a party. It was that game, seven minutes in heaven? So we didn’t have the time to do anything more.”

Asami hummed dreamily and leaned in to kiss her neck. “Opal is the only one that has touched me before you. She does well enough, but I’ve never had my mind blown like that. Now you have to take responsibility.”

“Huh?” Korra blinked, twisting her brow with confusion. “What do you mean by take responsibility?”

“You ruined me,” Asami laughed and sighed, inhaling deeply on Korra’s neck. “Mmm, I won’t be satisfied with anyone else. You’ll have to marry me now.”

“Asami…” Korra suddenly felt a sunken pressure in her stomach and she regrettably pushed the omega back. “I know you want to marry me… and I want to, I really do. It’s just… well… You want pups and I can’t-”

Asami stopped her with a finger against her lips. “I know,” she said with a gentle smile. “I’m not worried about it. You’ve been in recovery… but if by chance that you don’t extend in the future, I’ll be fine with adoption.” Asami cleared her throat and added, “Well, if you want to, I mean… I’m not going to force you to have kids with me if you don’t want to.”

“Adoptions are great.” Korra swallowed a lump. “It’s… just well, my parents are probably hoping that I can sire children. If you haven’t noticed, I’m the only heir to the Southern throne. My uncle is already getting too involved and is hoping to take over everything. Eska will probably take the throne from my dad when she conceives her first pup.”

“Ugh,” Asami gagged at the thought. “I will never understand why royalty thinks that their fertility is more important than humanitarian efforts. Isn’t leadership supposed to be about leading?”

“It’s been that way for thousands of years,” Korra said with a shrug. “Dominance and control has worked well for them. Even if the world is changing thanks to people like you and your dad, my uncle will still keep a strong hand over equality laws concerning omegas and betas.”

“Well then,” Asami rolled Korra over, straddling her waist with a smile down on Korra’s ascending eyebrows. “Looks like I have my work cut out for me as your caretaker then. I’ll stay in heat all summer long if I have to. We have a lot more  _ work _ to do.”

Korra groaned at the thought, wrapping her hands over Asami’s rocking pelvis. “All summer long? Spirits, Asami… I don’t think I can survive that.” She sat up with a wince, ignoring the soreness in her spine to draw her hands across the omega’s back. Her mouth caught onto a pink nipple, sucking with a gentle pressure to savor the sweet flavor.

“Mmn…” Asami rolled her head back with a sigh to Korra’s gentle tongue, rubbing herself a little more fervently down on the alpha’s hips, clearly ready to go again. “I’ll _ try _ to be courteous about letting you rest… here,” She made Korra withdraw with a press on her chest, easing her back down further with a sultry smirk. “How about you use that mouth for other things besides whining?”

Asami crawled up further, kneeling just around Korra’s head to give her a world class view. 

The source of Asami’s delicious scent was hanging just a couple inches from her face. Puffy lips blossomed with a beautiful pink, pouting open around the blushing head of her clit, dripping with ongoing arousal. 

_ Holy fucking shit.  _ All systems had stopped running in her alpha brain.  _ She will be the death of me, I just know it. _

 

***

Asami peered down into Korra’s shocked face. Omegas are usually known for their boldness, but she was no ordinary omega. As seconds drew on, she was getting worried that Korra didn’t approve of her behavior. There was only a wide-eyed gaze pointed at her private parts, no moves to accept or retract, nothing. It seemed like the alpha had blown a fuse somewhere. And the silence was unnerving.

 

But then...

Korra snarled, latching onto her like a striking serpent, using her teeth to pry her further apart to make room for her devouring tongue. A broken scream tore from Asami’s throat, body frozen, completely overwhelmed. Korra’s mouth was devouring her like a beast, growling into her flesh with greedy sucking. It was almost too much at one time. Her thighs shook and her hips jerked back, but Korra kept a hold on her, refusing to let her go.

“K-Korra!” Asami sucked in a breath, holding onto the headboard like a lifeline. Korra’s chi was a firestorm around her. And on the next sharp inhale, Asami realized something was… off. Finally summoning the courage, the heiress looked back down between her legs. The glowing red in Korra’s eyes was a dead giveaway.

Korra was going feral at the taste of her.

_ Oh God… What have I done? _ Asami whimpered with uncertainty. The alpha’s nails were digging into the soft skin of her parted thighs painfully, full of demand and desire. But the  _ smell _ . It sunk into her pores and filled her lungs with fire. _ Is… she rutting? What is this? _ Asami’s head was swimming. Whining cries rolled out of her chest as Korra continued to feast upon her like a starving tiger, thrusting her tongue up in the swollen ring of her entrance. Soon, the pleasure soaked out all the thoughts of concern from her mind, unable to do anything but moan and sink harder down into Korra’s mouth.

White hot flashes crashed before her eyes without warning. The dam inside her broke open, crashing wave upon wave of shuddering relief. Asami spilled into her alpha’s mouth with a weeping cry and carried away further into oblivion when Korra refused to stop even after the shudders ebbed into nothing.

Overwhelmed and too sensitive, Asami squeaked and tried to pull away. But Korra held her still, growling in a warning that she mustn’t move while she cleaned her up with loving strokes of her incredible tongue. Every glide drew shivers through her spine until her hips jerked forward with a gasp when her clit became trapped in a light nip. Korra wasn’t done with her… not by a long shot.

“Alpha…”

Korra’s hands groped her ass, massaging the luscious globes of flesh while sucking and flicking her tongue over and over again upon the little bundle of nerves of her sex. Looking back down, her eyes were still full of glowing red, but Asami could see the softness in her gaze. It was that moment, Asami knew that Korra would never hurt her.

A whipping burn lashed across her backside with a slap.

“Ah!” Asami’s hips bucked forward, eyes bulging with shock at how her clit jumped at the pain. Surprisingly, she flushed with need all over again. Then another slap, and another, drawing out more fire in her lower belly. She didn’t know about this. About how turned on she would be by being spanked. She stored that realization away in her mind to fuss over later, because right now she was climbing to another peak humiliatingly fast again. 

“Mmmn… Korra…” Asami started to chant her alpha’s name again like she was a benevolent being. Every shred of dignity was stripped from her, leaving only desire to be Korra’s forever.

 

Asami came four more consecutive times that night all while sitting on Korra’s face. The last orgasm took all of the remaining strength she had left to keep herself upright. With one final broken and raspy cry, she fell back, swooning with dizziness until Korra pulled her warmly against her chest, spooning and rocking her hips subtle against her sore bottom.

“Korra… please,” she moaned, unable to prevent herself from rocking back. “I need to rest just a minute…” She reached behind, gently stroking Korra’s thigh in reassurance. “I’ll take care of you again…” Slow, gulping gasps for air drew into her breast. “Wait, please…”

A low growl of disapproval rumbled against her back. Korra latched a hand over her throat, squeezing on the sides to keep her airway clear. Asami whimpered, arching back her head in submission.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Omega?” Korra words were soaked in alpha dominance, sending a rush of shivers through Asami’s body. “You no longer have a choice because you belong to me!”

Asami felt herself being rolled over, face down with Korra’s knee in between her legs and teeth upon her shoulder with a bruising hold. It wasn’t deep enough to cause a permanent mark, but it had her keening and gasping at how good it felt. Her body instantly melted, growing with heat again despite how tired she was. 

Korra rocked herself against the back of her thigh, wet and throbbing with need, growling into her hold. Every thrust came with a squeeze on her throat, but she finally choked out a sobbing cry of pleasure when Korra’s free hand burrowed between her body at the ruined mattress, pinching her overstimulated clit with demand.

“Yours!” Asami sang, rocking ungracefully back and forth towards Korra’s dexertous fingers and the hot slick riding the back of her thigh. She didn’t know where the alpha got all the energy after being put through a lot of physical activity, but at this point she was too gone to care. It wasn’t exactly a chore. In fact, everything they’ve been doing came like second nature. Like they belonged together in this endless symphony of ecstasy of give and take.

A low moan birthed from her chest as Korra’s fingers dipped lower. “Oh, yes… Korra.” Asami lazily arched her bottom up to give her alpha room to the goal. “Fill me up.” The burning stretch eased the emptiness inside her, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted Korra’s cock to fill her, knot her and breed her. It’s all she could think about. It’s all her inner omega wanted and it seemed that Korra wanted it as well.

“ _ Mine, _ ” Korra hissed in her ear after unlatching her hold, pushing deeper and hooking hard inside. “My omega… I’m gonna keep fucking you like this until I can breed you. Fill you up with my knot and my seed.”

A scream ripped out of her and she was coming, again. It seemed impossible but Korra’s promise had woken more primal urge inside her like a breaking wave. Blood pumped through her ears in a deafening orgasm until she had no more to give. She collapsed, utterly ruined and broken, whimpering with the aftershocks. She couldn’t move, but she didn’t need to. Korra had loosened her hold on her neck and worried her teeth on her shoulder, thrusting with all her might to reach her own peak.

A low groan vibrated on her shoulder and Asami kept still in shuddering bliss as Korra hunched, tensed her muscles and shook against her, gushing heat across her skin. Then the alpha crashed in a tired heap on top her, sinking her full weight like a warm and comforting blanket.

“Mmm…” Asami sighed with a purr, smiling to the gentle kisses over the tender bruise where Korra had marked her temporarily. Her heart sang to the alpha’s answering rumble and they stayed like that, purring like kittens until exhaustion finally swept the two of them in tender sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been considering doing a patreon with both my writing and art combined. If I do end up starting one, would anyone here be willing to be a contributor for as low as $2 a month?
> 
> I'll be taking prompts and doing original works as well for higher tiers. Let me know what you think. I'd like to make illustrations for every fic/story that I do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more smut... and some development with Korra and Asami's relationship.

The light blue rays of dawn stirred the omega from her dreamless sleep, hitching sighs and a small yawn before easing her eyes open in a hazy, peaceful daze. A warm body was pressed against her back, softly snoring and… apparently drooling. Asami could feel Korra’s slobber collecting on the back of her neck.

She smiled besides herself and shifted in Korra’s arms. She groaned out at how her body felt like a ton of bricks, watery muscles and incredibly sore places throbbing everywhere. She was surprised to realize she wasn’t in heat anymore, which was gravely disappointing and perplexing all at the same time. 

Normally, her heats would last for six days, sometimes even longer, if it was a particularly bad episode. Which was very intrusive to her normal life of studying and constantly working. Asami had to work double time to keep up with it all.

Because of her arrangement with Opal, the satisfaction of climaxing with another person made her heats more manageable. Even trimming off a day or two. But never over the course of one night. She’s never been with an alpha before… or forced to climax multiple times in one sitting - all puns aside. Korra had surprised her many times in the past two weeks of knowing her. 

With a gentle sigh, Asami rolled in the cradle of Korra’s arms, unprepared for the welcoming sight before her. The alpha’s naked body was even more clear to her eyes in the morning light, carved like a greek statue. Asami’s gaze traveled down, savoring how softly Korra’s dark skin was stretched over hard-earned muscle. Her lower legs were thin, soft from under-use, but Asami still found her incredibly gorgeous.

“What time is it?”

Asami snapped her gaze up with a blush, relieved to see that Korra’s eyes were still closed and unaware of her looking. It took a second to realize that she was asked a question, taking a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“Eleven,” she announced while laying her head back down on Korra’s shoulder, nuzzling closer for more of her warmth. “We slept in.”

Korra mumbled something incoherent and groaned, slapping a hand over her face to rub the sand from her eyes. With a snuff, the alpha finally pried her peepers open, blinking rapidly until she met Asami’s gaze.

Asami blushed harder under Korra’s stare as she was becoming more aware of all the embarrassing things she said last night. Especially the proposal and the promise she made to stay in heat to help Korra get stronger. She wondered what Korra was thinking now that they weren’t lost in the confines of her heat following the betrothal ritual.

But it worked out in the end. Asami’s heart did somersaults when a bashful smile grew on Korra’s face. “Good morning to you.”

Korra’s grin widened with a soft chuckle. “You could say that.” Asami arched, sighing to the touch of her alpha’s hand sliding across her back with affection. Kisses came next. The soft, gentle kinds that old lovers would share. But soon, that wasn’t enough. Asami parted her lips for Korra’s prodding tongue, each lash sent fire in between her legs, growing hotter by the second.

“Wait.” Asami gasped, pulling back before she lost herself. But Korra followed, planting kisses down her neck with a pull to keep her close. “We need to stop,” she said with no reservations in her raspy voice.

“Why?” Korra asked, unconvinced. Her damp breath sent bolts of desire across her skin straight down between her thighs.

“God, Korra…” Asami whined, heaving her breath as her temperature started to rise. “I can barely move. And I’m thirsty… and hungry.” While all of that was true, she wouldn’t be able to thwart the alpha off for much longer if this kept up. 

A rumbling growl answered her… from Korra’s stomach. Seemed like she wasn’t the only one a little famished. They both haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday. Asami smiled at Korra’s sheepish expression. She moved to sit up, but Korra stopped her with a press.

“Stay here,” Korra said. “I’ll get us something from the kitchen.” With a groan and a roll, Korra landed hard on the floor with a thump and a grunt.

“Korra?” Asami sat up with concern.

“I’m fine!” Korra groaned from the floor then she shuffled around. 

“Do you need help?” The omega asked, crawling to the end of the bed to find the alpha pulling the pair of jeans that were abandoned there the night before with stifled grunts.

“Nope!” With a quick fasten and pull up into the wheelchair, Korra finished dressing with a fresh black tank from the dresser. “I’ll be right back.”

“I can come with you,” Asami offered but the dark woman shook her head.

“No, no…” Korra looked back to her with a dreamy gaze. “You stay just like…  _ that. _ ” And by ‘that’, she meant naked and perched on Korra’s bed as if it were a pedestal with the sheets pooled around her waist. The omega blushed, pulling the sheets up to cover herself just a little and watched the alpha leave, leaving one last look before closing the door behind her softly.

Now alone, Asami took note of her surroundings. The bed was a mess, reeking of sex and sweat. The floor looked like a massacre of clothing took place, leaving more evidence that she wasn’t dreaming. She vaguely remembered the journey it took to get back to the mansion, and before that… the sound of her father’s concerned voice.

“Shit…” Asami’s muscles screamed with ache when she moved, snagging her jacket from the floor to fish out her smartphone. The battery was dead. She plugged it in at the nightstand and turned it on immediately, heart dropping to see that she had missed calls and a string of messages from her father.

_ Pick up the phone. _

_ Asami _

_ I hope you have come to your senses and kept your neck unmarked. _

_ This was a mistake, I should have never let you stay there. _

_ Why didn’t you tell me about the other alphas in the house?! _

_ Asami. _

_ She can’t protect you, you know. _

_ You better call me when you are done. _

_ Please tell me she didn’t claim you. _

_ Asami. _

_ Answer the fucking phone! _

_ If you have a mark on your neck, I swear to God that I’ll sue for every last coin in their treasury. _

_ Answer the phone! _

_ At least tell me you are okay. _

Dammit… Asami hands shook while typing a reply. She had to delete and re-edit, trying to find the right words to say. If her father pulls her out now, everything she’s worked for would be lost. In the end, she exited the messaging app all together and called him.

“What in the hell are you doing?” Hiroshi shot with anger into her ear. “What happened? Is she there?”

“Dad, it’s okay.” Asami sighed, worrying a hand through her hair. “She’s not here. Nothing permanent happened. Why are you freaking out anyways? Didn’t you tell me you wanted this to happen as fast as possible?”

“That was before I knew other contenders were sniffing about. Asami, are you sure about this? Think about what is expected of you in that family. They are traditionalists to the core. Korra herself told me that she plans on making you into a proper omega!”

“What?” Asami couldn’t believe her ears. Korra wouldn’t say that… would she?

“She did. She’s tricking you into believing she will give you the same freedom that I’ve bestowed upon you. As soon as she claims you, she’s gonna turn on you.”

“That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think? Korra didn’t even want this to happen in the first place… oh.” Asami huffed and smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. “Dad, seriously. Don’t worry about that. She’s bluffing.”

“You don’t even know her. How can you be so sure?”

“I just know,” Asami assured. “Why don’t you arrange the formal contract signing with a few extra details? If Korra breeches any clauses then I will divorce her.”

“Breaking a mating bond is painful, Asami. I don’t want to force you to go through that.”

“I know, Dad… I’ll be okay. I’m tougher than you think.” Asami waited for him to reply, but it was only a heavy sigh on the other line.

There was a long pause again, then he suddenly changed the subject. “Are you taking your pills?”

Asami stiffened, tightening the grip on her phone. “Yes.”

“You’re not forgetting?”

“Not forgetting!” Asami forced as much brightness as she could in her voice, then hurried to end the call. “I gotta go. Love you!” She promptly hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom. She should have just enough time to fish out the foil packet with shaky fingers and take one before Korra returned. She tore one pink round from it’s row and popped it into her mouth, using the facet to help it go down easier.

_ God, I've been so stupid. _ Anxiety started to rise in her throat. Pregnancy was  _ not _ in the agenda right now. She still needs to finish her master's degree and secure her place in the boardroom of Future Industries. She missed taking the pill in the since her first heat here, and it will take several days to adjust her hormones to prevent conception again. 

She took a glance to the mirror, blushing at her reflection in a dazed stupor. Purple marks took home all over her neck and shoulders. Makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess, but the jewelry around her neck solidified Korra’s claim on her. She should be mortified at how she looked, ashamed that she has taken on the role of looking like a traditional omega instead of her true collected self. But she didn’t feel those things. No. Instead, all she felt was a steady pulse growing in between her thighs again.

_ Would it be so bad to stop taking them?  _ A voice asked her.  _ If you let her breed you, he won’t dare to take you away from her.  _ Asami shook her head, blinking back the wave of desire flooding through her omega brain. Korra may not extend yet, but there was no knowing when or if she will. 

Her first reaction was by habit, closing her eyes and breathing in deep to try to stifle her arousal. But it was no use. What was the point in fighting it anymore? This is why she was here, to relinquish control for once in her life and actually quench the thirsty beast inside her with an alpha of her own choosing… but her father doesn’t need to know that. 

She skipped back to the bed, jumping in the sheets with a failed attempt to fix the frizzy mess of her hair. Just in time for the door to open, beholding the alpha on wheels with a breakfast tray on her lap and a nervous smile.

Asami ate her up with her eyes, giving her a gentle smirk in kind. Korra handed her a tall glass of sparkling water and she took it with a thank you. There was a veggie omelet and a mug of coffee next. “Are you trying to seduce me? Because I think it’s working.”

The alpha reddened and coughed, darting her eyes to the floor. “I… It’s just breakfast.”

“It’s wonderful,” Asami said. “I guess I’m just not used to you being so nice… I should propose to you more often.”

Korra swallowed visibly, looking like a guilty party. "I… haven't been the easiest person to deal with."

"You haven't…" Asami took a bite of her food with a moan. "But you make up for it in other ways." A soft smile greeted her then and they ate together with a  tense silence until Asami broke it. “So… is your family still here?”

“Dad said my uncle left for business, but he will be back in a few days.” Korra inhaled the last of her omelet. “Twins are moving to a hotel tonight."

"That's good," Asami cleared her throat, lifting her chin to add, “I can finally set up an office space without being bothered. There are some projects I need to catch up on and you… well,” Asami pressed her thighs together with a bite on her lower lip. “You’re a beautiful distraction.”

“But your heat isn’t done… is it?” Korra leaned in and took a sniff to Asami’s humiliation.

“Not really… I don’t think… I- um…” Asami flushed at how flustered Korra made her feel.

Korra’s face twisted with perplexion, tilting her head to the side.

“I…” Asami blushed again finding a loss for words but finally spit them out. "I woke up feeling fine but… its gonna flare up again soon. I just wanted to ask if you would be okay if I worked a little afterwards."

“Asami,” Korra placed a hand over hers and gave her a serious look. “I like that you have other ambitions. I'm kinda jealous… to be honest. Not of your work but of you… you have all your shit together and I’m just fumbling through life like it doesn’t matter.”

That surprised her more than it should. Maybe deep down, Asami had been worried that Korra wouldn’t allow her to work. Elite alphas are known to keep their omegas attention only on mating and rearing pups. But she’s different… Korra is a beast in the sheets but sweet and accommodating outside of the bedroom. Which was exactly Asami was looking for.

“Do you really want to excel in Computer Science?” Asami asked her, genuinely curious.

“Not really…” Korra replied, putting her empty plate on the nightstand next to her own. “I’m pretty good at computers though… It’s really just a failsafe. I probably won’t take the throne.”

“You don’t have to settle for less,” Asami said. “You can still make an impact in political policy. You can join the Counsel for Foreign Affairs or something. You don’t have to steer away from working in government factions just because you might not take over things here.”

“I suppose...” Korra seemed a bit skeptical anyways, worrying her chin under her fingers. “How do I know if I’ll be any good at it?”

“We need more alphas like you in politics. Someone to give a voice to those who are always looked over.” Asami pressed with a flirtatious smile. “You won’t know until you try. And from my observation… you’ve been doing  _ very _ well at trying new things.”

A wolfish grin shot right into Asami’s speeding heart. She gasped in surprise to the sudden surge of Korra’s mouth on hers. Her back hit the mattress and everything else was blacked out in the fire of the alpha’s kiss. Korra’s hands were everywhere, clutching onto every scrap of flesh she could touch.

“What are you doing to me?” Korra words were hot and heavy on her ear, sending shivers through every vein of Asami’s body. “I couldn’t even dare to dream of having you. I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do,” Asami arched up against her, digging her hands underneath the alpha’s tank to touch the warm skin there. “I don’t want to hear you saying anything like that. You got it?”

“I thought I was supposed to be giving orders…” Korra chuckles against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses across each hickey, linking them together like constellations in the sky.

“Alpha you may be…” She pressed her hips up with a small moan, feeling more and more ache for Korra’s touch again. “But we both know who really is in charge here.”

“Is that so?” Korra nipped at her nipple with a growl causing her to yelp. Asami recovered quickly though.

“That’s right…” Asami narrowed her eyes and wrapped her legs around the alpha’s waist. “I'm not afraid to boss you around when you need it. Now, shut up. I need you to fuck me again."

 

***

Korra’s back was burning, but she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Asami’s moans, scent and chi flooded all of her senses in an addicting cocktail of pure sex. She hooked her fingers into the bed and used her upper strength to buck and thrust up into the hot center between the omega’s legs. She didn’t get too far with undressing. Her tank was pushed up above her breasts and her jeans crumbled around her ankles, exposing just enough skin to sink into the warmth of Asami’s body.

“Korra…” Asami chanted her name over and over again, egging her on by a hold on her ass with a hard pull with each roll of their hips. Korra’s clit was throbbing and pulsing with each scrape into Asami’s weeping folds. Oh how she wish she could extend. How would if feel to have the heiress wrapped around her cock and fully claim the prize underneath her. Having sex with Asami was both torture and necessary. The need coursed through the marrow of her bones and she will fight to etch every moan into her memory.

“Shhh,” Asami hushed softly against her cheek. Korra hadn’t realized she was whimpering until the omega was attempting to soothe her. “It’s okay, honey. I’m here… I’m all yours.”

_ Mine. _ Korra was swallowed up into the thick of it all. How this other person was reaching into the ragged pieces of her soul, sewing them up stitch by stitch. Leaving a scar of acceptance and desire to be completely whole.  _ It’s not fair. _ Korra choked on the lump swelling in her throat.  _ It’s not fair that she can just be okay giving everything to me. What am I to her? _

“You’re beautiful,” Asami said next. “So beautiful, Korra. I’m so lucky.”

_ Lucky… _ Korra wanted to believe it, but she was the lucky one truly. The pressure building in Korra’s chest grew so big that she expected to burst and fall apart. She has to be dreaming.  _ This can’t be real _ , she told herself, unknowingly she was voicing her thoughts.

“It’s real, Korra,” her omega confirmed with moaning whisper. "I'm real and this is real. Please, don't stop. I need you. I want you."

The affirmation was almost too much for her to bare. Her jumbled thoughts couldn't piece the reason together so she had to ask.

"Why?” Asami whimpered when Korra slowed her hips to a stop, shaking in place with a visible gulp. “Tell me why.”

“I…” Korra waited with nervous energy, trying to ignore her primal urge to keep going. She needed to hear the words from Asami’s beautiful mouth. She needed to know the reason besides the obvious financial benefits. “I used to feel like being an omega was a bad thing.  All my life I’ve worked to make people forget that about my dynamic but it’s never enough. But when I found you? When I met you for the first time… I don’t know how to explain it but… you make me feel like it’s okay to be me. That I can be an omega and not have to worry about what other people think. I’ve always kept my inner in check, but you make it feel so good to let it go. Like… the scale inside me is finally level.”

“I think I know what you mean…” Korra closed her eyes, letting the tears pooling at the corners fall. “You make me feel more alpha than I’ve ever had… even if I’m not one anymore.” Asami kissed her and poured all her passion into the tangled aches and pains. Those red lips left her mouth too soon with a deep moan. Korra was grinding and bucking into her again, searching for that connection again.

“You’re the only alpha I want,” Asami murmured in her ear between little gasps and moans. “Fuck… you feel so good. You make me feel so safe… so small.” Korra groaned, panting heavy breathes in the crook of her omega’s neck. Her blood was boiling, rising in feral need in thundering pulses through her clit. Asami was so wet, so hot against her. All she wanted was to get in and spill inside her.

Before long, Asami was quivering against her as the friction became desperate and hard. Hard enough to shake the bed frame, thundering the headboard in the wall. Asami bit back her moans and had tried to slow her down to stop the noise. But Korra’s ego wouldn’t have it.

“Don’t hold back,” Korra growled and rocked faster as her own peak was rising. “I want them to hear… I want them to know who’s fucking you.”

Flushing with a new shade of red, Asami tensed against her with anxious need.

“Tell them…” Korra growled softly, almost as if it was a pleading request. Her omega arched, digging her nails into the tense muscles of her ass and she came. Throwing her head back with a screaming name on her lips.

“Korra! Oh, fuck, I’m coming!”

She was too, keening to Asami’s cries and shaking with the starburst wave of omega chi, washing over her with blissful relief. She was vaguely aware that she was rutting, turning feral to the smell and taste with the urge to breed her. But it felt so good to let go and get lost in her. Asami was a tower of everything that was perfect. Her sighs, her moans. But most of all, it was her willing submission to her that made her feel so powerful. As if she was the Alpha of all Alphas again. 

With a heavy sigh, Korra rolled to the side, panting heavily in a daze. The omega cuddled up on her, resting her head on her shoulder and soothing her arching abs with her hand. Heaven…

“I…” Korra gulped for air and sobbed out a laugh of disbelief. “I can’t believe that… this was possible.”

Asami sighed happily. “Me neither… but I’m glad it happened, aren’t you?”

Korra’s grin plastered the entirety of her face. “Isn’t it obvious? I have Asami Sato in my bed.” Asami giggled sweetly then groaned with effort to drape her naked body on top of hers, dusting kisses over the alpha’s chest with gentle purring. “I do have a few questions…” Asami lifted her head, giving Korra her full attention. “You said that you found me…”

“Well...” Asami replied with a bashful smile. “I was given a very short list of pre-approved candidates, but they were all in Republic City and neighboring kingdoms and none of them seemed to take my interest. My father griped to a council member about my indecision and he recommended you. I believe you are familiar with him… Chancellor Tenzin.”

“Tenzin recommended me?!” Korra was surprised. She hasn’t spoken to him in a long time. He was Katara’s youngest son. He was a hockey fan and attended all the games the Fire Ferrets played in Republic City. He even was trying to get her an internship in the government with him back in the day before she had her accident. Korra made a mental note to thank him later. “But… what made you decide to come here?”

“Ah…” Asami was blushing again. “Well… I interviewed your friends actually. I met Mako and Bolin… they told me about your personality and your political affiliations. But what really caught my attention is… your mother.”

Korra blinked with confusion and Asami explained. “Apparently Tenzin had relayed to your parents that I was looking into your background as a suitor. Your mom scent me pictures of you and a… scent sample. And now… here I am.” She tucked in Korra’s neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell so good to me… I’ve never been so turned on by an alpha’s scent before.”

Pushing her nose into the heiress’s hair, Korra let out a shaky sigh. “You smell really good too.” Obviously, Asami would smell good to any alpha but Korra was amazed at how an omega’s scent drove her crazy. Even more so now that her own scent was wafting from the omega’s sweat soaked skin. “Maybe you should get more of that lotion… for when you want to work. So I won’t bother you too much.”

“I’ll consider it,” she said, drawing back. “I kinda like it, though. But your right… I’m still a little concerned that your family hasn’t left yet…”

“I have a feeling that they are going to stick around until they see a mark on your neck…” Korra mentioned with a rumble, feeling suddenly insecure.

Asami’s pupils expanded with a hitched breath and a shiver. “Yes… but we should wait. I want to wait… until our wedding night. I’m not usually that traditional but I want it to be special.”

“Honestly… I’m not sure what would happen if I did bite you.” Korra voiced her worries. “I might lose my mind and hurt you for not being able to… you know.”

“We can work on that together.” Asami pressed her lips against her mouth with a soft murmur. “You’ve been going feral every time we do it… but you haven’t hurt me so far. Let’s just take this one step at a time, okay?”

“Okay.” Korra gasped, eyes fluttering closed to the brush of Asami’s fingers on her clit. “Fuck… Asami I don’t know if I can go again… I’m so sore.”

“Just relax…” she breathed and dipped her tongue into Korra’s mouth, moaning at the taste. “You’re so beautiful when you come. I can’t get enough of it.” The alpha let out a very un-alpha like whine, making Asami chuckle against her chin. “Just one more, then we’ll sleep it off again. You can come for me one more time can’t you?”

With the way Asami’s fingers were drawing patterns over her, she didn’t doubt it. Every time Asami touched her, she seemed to pull more blazing need from her. Her fire was unquenching, all demanding and so, so good. Korra couldn’t help but arch and moan to her omega’s addictive touch. Every brush of those devilish fingertips left her throbbing with an all consuming ache. 

“Mmm…” Asami’s voice rolled over her like silk. “You’re so hard, Korra… I can tell how much you want me.” Korra groaned at the truth in those words. Her heels dug in and she pressed her hips up more with trembling thighs.

“So much...” Korra kept a hand on the back of Asami’s neck, drawing in for a deep kiss while letting go of all her worries. Asami was amazing, so selfless and demanding all in one. Korra knew she was falling for her, even if she’s been fighting those feelings for a while… It was moments like this, where she was vulnerable and open to her that made her identify them. She always thought she would be scared of this, but Asami made it easy to let go of those fears. 

“Asami! Oh, spirits…” Korra had to break the kiss and throw her head back to a stretching pressure. Asami’s fingers were inside her, gently thrusting against the swelling front wall.

“Is this okay?” Asami asked hotly against the alpha’s neck. Korra couldn’t answer, the feeling was strange in this setting… but a roaring fire inside her belly was making it feel incredibly hot. Asami was inside her, searching desperately for her release as she was. As she is… “Do you want me to stop?”

Korra shook her head and gasped. “Keep… going.” Asami had given her so much already, Korra wanted to give this part to her too. It was only fair… and it felt amazing to have such a beautiful and powerful woman inside her. Her pleasure started to rise and her thoughts became erratic. She thought about what it would feel like if Asami sucked on her cock while doing this at the same time… on her knees while Korra stood above her.

“Shit…” Korra let out a long groan while coming, laying victim to wave upon wave of crashing desire. Asami moaned with her, whispering praises against her neck like ‘that’s it, honey’ and ‘you’re so beautiful like this’. It was enough to make her come undone all over again. How in the world was it possible to feel so good in her own skin? This omega, no this woman, was her savior from herself.

“Asami…” Korra fought to catch her breath, she couldn’t feel her fingers but her toes were twitching. Asami withdrew and gave her a little space, but still anchored her with a reassuring touch over her arms.

After a moment, Korra sunk deeper into the bed, totally relaxed and spent. “Come here…” Asami beamed with happiness and cuddled back up to her side in her rightful place. She stroked the omega’s back in silence, staring up at the wooden rafters above.  _ This is it _ , she thought.  _ This… is what I’ve been needing. And… she needs it too. _

“So…” Korra spoke in a raspy, distant voice. “When are we getting hitched?”

Asami raised her head up with bright eyes and a wide smile. “You mean it?”

 

“Yeah…” Korra sighed with a grin. “Fuck…” She laughed and hid her eyes under the palm of her hand. “I can’t believe that I’m going to marry Asami Sato.”

“Oh Korra! Thank you!” Asami sprang up from her place, squealing with excitement. She took Korra’s hands and looked at her with such love and gratitude. “I promise to be the best mate I can be. I’ll get us the best house on the market and learn how to cook and I'll do whatever I can to help you recover. I'll take some time off every month for heat leave and we can-"

Korra laughed and squeezed her fingers. "It all sounds good, Asami. But how about we just start with setting a date first?”

Those green eyes sparkled at her, making her feel like she could take on the world. Asami sighed like a dove and embraced her. "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone! I have created a Patreon (search twistedvixen). You can also find it through my tumblr page. I recently changed my username on tumblr to twistyvixy. I'm working on more illustrations and will be able to update a lot faster if I can get your support. 
> 
> As a patron, you will be able to help me with prompts and get to see my content before anyone else does. 
> 
> I'll be doing more original works and art there as well. When I reach enough patrons, I'll be putting more time in making actual comics with my illustrated stories. Thanks so much for reading this fanfiction, I hope you guys will enjoy my original stories as well.


	11. Chapter 11

“Korra?” Tonraq rose from his seat as Korra entered his office. Seeing the cautious look on her face as she came closer.

“Dad?” Korra inhaled a breath, holding it until she couldn’t any longer. “I was wondering… if you could use some help with anything? I want to learn more about what you do as a chief… and… yeah.”

“Oh is that so?” Tonraq presented his attention by lounging back in his plush chair and interlaced his fingers together on his lap. “You after my job?”

Korra pretended to laugh but it died in her throat. “Just wanted to… you know. Try it out?” She watched him pretend to consider with a finger on his chin.

“Hmm…” He clicked his tongue and tilted his head. “Well, I do have a problem that I think you can help with.” Tonraq saw her eyes light up with excitement but he held up a commanding hand. “It won’t be easy. Politics is a dirty business and you need a thick skin to play. Especially in your situation.”

Korra frowned slightly, feeling a little discouraged at his words. “Figured as much… who would listen to an alpha who is…” Her words died on her tongue as she dug her fingers anxiously into the tops of her thighs.

“I have no doubt that you can do it.” Tonraq leaned over his desk with a stern eye. “You’re my daughter and a very powerful alpha. You will need to prove yourself much harder than anyone else regardless of your heritage. Question is… are you up to the challenge?”

Korra straightened her posture, making him smile at her puffed up display with a flash of excitement in her eyes.

“This wouldn’t have to do with impressing a certain omega, would it?”

Korra felt her ears burning and she stuttered. “N-no! I… well… maybe a little.” She laughed nervously and added, “Asami has done so much already and she’s not even done with her schooling… I can’t just sit around and wait for her to come back from her job. I need to feel useful somehow.”

“Good.” Tonraq nodded. His eyes grew serious as his voice changed into a businesslike tone. “I have a job for you then. As a leader, you will get accosted by many different types of interest groups trying to influence you in your decision making. They will grease you up and spit you out if you aren’t careful. One particular interest group has been hounding me for months… and the sachems aren’t giving any ear to them.”

The chief shuffled through the mess on his desk. Papers slid and wrinkled under stacks and stacks of inquiries, information, and government contracts. As he searched, Korra wondered how he got anything done with the unorganized work space. Tonraq cleared his throat.

“There is a bill that they want passed into a law. But they need the approval of at least two sachems for it to be presented to the court.” Tonraq picks up a manilla folder and hands it to her. “It’s a very sensitive subject and the group has threatened to start rallying protests at community events if they keep being ignored.”

Korra flips open the folder and her eyes hardened at the lines of text. Her eyes snapped up to her father’s twisted brow. “I see… If they take to the streets, it could be dangerous. What are your thoughts on this bill?”

“As chief, I try to maintain balance and keep the peace among the people.” Tonraq leaned against his desk, folding his arms with a frown. “This group is a younger generation that wants to follow after the Republic City’s lead on humanitarian rights. My sachems are older and don’t quite understand how a group of omegas would want to pass this, so they’ve been pushing them under the rug, hoping that they would give up.”

“But they won’t give up,” Korra said closing the folder with a sigh. “I see where these omegas are coming from. But also, as an alpha… it’s hard to imagine. I remember the riots in Republic City back in the day… omegas were getting raped and beaten over this. We can’t let that happen to our people.” 

“Exactly.” Tonraq nodded. “As a female alpha and a member of the younger generation, I think you can convince both sides to handle this peacefully.”

“What does me being a female alpha have to do with this?” Korra grumbled, feeling skeptical about her father’s trust in her. “I’m still an alpha… they probably won’t listen.”

“Korra… What would you have done if Mako got  _ you _ pregnant?” He asked. “As the law stands now, not even female alphas have the right to abortion, even if their life is threatened by the pregnancy. The sachems think that there should be consequences to mating outside of the standard dynamic pairings.”

Korra’s jaw stiffened as she absorbed those words. She worried her chin in thought and said, “I would have tried to have the child… if there was a chance that my life wouldn’t be threatened. But I do not speak for others, this would be my own choice. Everyone’s situation is different. If I were poor and without health insurance… that would be a different path to take.”

“Now…” Tonraq gave her a stern gaze. “What if Asami decided she did not want pups? Would you demand that she carried an unplanned child to term as her alpha?”

Sweat pooled over Korra’s brow and she swallowed dryly. Unable to respond to that. Honestly, she wasn’t entirely sure. As an alpha, she would have a strong motive to protect her pups from anything, even if they were unborn. But as a mate, Korra would want to respect Asami’s decision to choose for herself. 

“I’m asking these questions because you will need to look at the table from all ends of the spectrum,” Tonraq said. “Should omegas be allowed to get pregnant because of poor planning and take care of the issue with a simple medical procedure? Or should we limit the standards under certain conditions?”

“I understand what you are saying.” Korra nodded. “I do not want to step on any tails, but perhaps we can find a compromise… Like legalizing contraceptives for one.”

“That’s a start.” Tonraq rose and rounded the desk. He placed a large paw on his daughter’s head with a charming grin. “If you do happen to find passion in political policy, one thing you should know is that there is no pleasing everyone. Someone will always see you as an enemy… maybe even those who are close to you.”

Korra chuckled as her hair got ruffled up by a giant warm hand. “Are you going to assassinate me, Father?”

“I’ve thought about it before.” Tonraq laughed, shelving his fists on his waist like a mighty hero. “Good thing that snack of a woman showed up when she did.”

“D-Dad!” Korra flushed with embarrassment, holding the manilla folder up to hide herself. 

“What?” Tonraq bellowed, leaning in with a wag of his eyebrows. “Can’t an old man be impressed with how things turned out? She’s a catch. And… well I’m sure you know that these walls aren’t exactly sound proof.”

“I’m going to go crawl underneath the house and die now.”

***

Asami hoisted up a pile of books from the small desk in her room and placed them on the bed. It took a couple of days to start on this, but she was glad that she had some time to herself now. Korra had respected her request to set up a decent workstation to resume her studies and projects. She scanned all the materials with a thoughtful hum, trying to figure out how to make do with the tiny space.

She thought about getting rid of the bed entirely to move in a larger desk. But then she decided against it. If by chance that Korra’s influence affected her condition a little too much, having this bed could grant her a break.

A flush of warmth bled into Asami’s chest with a gentle sigh. While she knew that caution must be taken as they moved forward in their relationship, Asami had been experiencing some interesting feelings that she was unprepared to handle. Ones that she never knew she was truly capable of feeling.

As she mindlessly fingered the stone on her neck, Asami suddenly found herself daydreaming about the future she would have with Korra. Long nights of making love and blissful mornings shared over coffee and the daily newspaper. Everything was painted in a perfect picture with Korra’s goofy grin smiling at her every day.

Blinking back into reality, the black haired omega went back to reorganize her workspace. After a while, she started working on the secret project with her alpha in mind. The design was nearly completed, save for the selection of crystal to buffer the surcharge to chakra points. Chewing on her bottom lip, Asami shot a quick text to Korra’s male cousin.

_ I would like to have a meeting with you soon. How long will you be in town? _

Desna replied almost instantly, as if he was eagerly waiting for her to message him.

_ For a while. Can you meet me at the cafe in the Grand Hotel? Tonight? _

_ Tomorrow morning. 9:00AM. _

_ I’ll be there. _

A shaky sigh drew from Asami’s lips. She normally wouldn’t meet alphas alone on business situations. She had always kept a beta assistant with her at all times until recently. This time will be different, perhaps even dangerous. Desna was an unmated alpha after all. Since the meeting would be in a public space, Asami mentally assured herself that it would be fine.  _ Korra’s scent should do the trick as well. _

After a couple of hours of sending some business emails and checking the stock market, Korra came to the room with a soft knock on the door. The bashful smile on the alpha’s face was contagious and Asami rose up from the desk quickly to meet her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hey there,” Asami scanned her eyes over her alpha’s sweaty form. The smell of alpha musk made her swoon a little. “Did you have a nice workout?”

“Yeah,” Korra grinned up at her. “I need a bath… can you help me?”

“I can…” Asami hummed while a finger to her chin. “But I won’t help you wash like last time. We’ll miss your doctor’s appointment if I do.”

She could see the disappointment in Korra’s eyes but she agreed that it was for the best. After the alpha was bathed and reclothed, the two of them bundled up for the ride to Katara’s hut. Naga was ecstatic that she was able to run the sled again. It was snowing gently this time with flurries here and there but the way Korra made her feel, she had no problem withstanding the cold this time.

Everything was perfect.

Once the two of them reached Katara’s office, Asami warmly greeted the receptionist with Korra hanging back in the waiting area. Katara showed in no time at all, smiling warmly at the stone hanging around Asami’s neck.

“Well I’ll be!” Katara darted a teasing gaze over to the young alpha, who refused to meet her eyes. “Had I died and not realized it? Congratulations!” Asami blushed and couldn’t help but smile as her shoulders bunched.

“Thank you…” Asami murmured bashfully, seeing how Korra pretended to find a relic on the wall far more interesting than omegas swaying over a betrothal necklace.

“When’s the big day? I do get an invitation, don’t I?” Katara asked, taking Asami’s hands in her wrinkled fingers.

“Some time in the next spring.” Asami announced, trying to suppress her own giddiness for Korra’s sake. “Of course you are invited to the wedding. I will personally see to it.”

“Well! That’s a little way off. Are you sure you want to wait that long?” The doctor asked with a waggle of her brows, making the young omega laugh out.

“I have one more semester left to plow through,” she said with a hint of regret in her voice. “Then I can focus on helping Senna with the planning.”

“Are you having the wedding here or in Republic City?”

Asami moved to respond, but a loud throat clearing halted her thoughts. “Can we talk about this after my session?” Korra asked, wheeling towards the two with a stern face. “I’m gonna die of old age at this point.”

“Alphas…” Katara rolled her eyes and swatted at the air with a huff. “But we should get on with it, I suppose. I do have a schedule to keep up with. Come on, little otter penguin.” Korra threw her head back with a groan, slowly rolling after the doctor down the hallway. This time, Asami followed after. She wanted to see what type of therapy Katara was having her do and perhaps she can work with Korra later with less sexualized practices to help her get stronger.

As they entered the physical therapy room, Asami took note at various equipment in the space. Adjustable treatment tables, a parallette bars and even an indoor pool. Everything was state-of-the-art. A giant mirror took up the entirety of a wall in the back, corralling a set of various fitness equipment. For such a traditional looking facility, Katara has certainly kept up with the latest modern amenities. 

Asami took a seat in a chair text to a treatment table, crossing her arms to observe how Katara worked. Korra was put through a lot of various regimes with Katara and two other therapists. First came with assisted stretching, sensory tests and what seemed to be painful exercises by the expression on Korra’s face.

The session went on for about two hours and Asami never took her eyes away unless Korra looked in her direction. Which was quite often. Asami would pretend she was distracted by social media on her phone, but in reality she was taking notes in the memo app about things she can replicate at home.

She knew that the alpha was insecure about her being there, seeing the full extent of her physical limitations. It was her duty as Korra’s omega to make her feel powerful, a role in which  she took very seriously.

“Korra, why don’t we try the pool today and practice walking under water?” Katara asked, stealing Asami’s attention from texting down a note. Korra looked hesitant, rubbing the back of her neck.

“But I couldn’t keep my legs from floating up under me last time…” Korra mumbled in protest. “It makes me feel like a ragdoll.” Then she added,“I didn’t bring my swimsuit.”

“Well, then we will do it next week.” Katara nodded beside herself and decided that was enough for the day. “If you don’t remember to bring your suit next time, best be sure I’ll make you go skinny dipping!”

Asami smiled from behind her phone, hearing Korra’s grumbling and Katara’s catty remarks. It was like listening to two siblings quarreling. After wrapping up the session, Korra rolled over to her with a grumpy look on her face. While Asami should empathize, she only found the brooding display humorous.

“What are you smiling at?” Korra pouted at her like a child.

“Nothing… it's just…” Asami dropped her phone in her lap and said. “You’re so cute.” The alpha furrowed her brows and started to shoot off a remark, but Katara intercepted with a clipboard in her hand.

“Alright, I have your progress report here.” The older woman groaned as she sank down into a chair to join them. “You’ve done really well today, Korra. You have built some density in your thighs.” Katara mentioned with a pat on her shoulder. “I know you make exercise a habit, but I’m curious… have you been switching up your routine recently? These results clearly suggest it.”

“Nope.” Korra awkwardly shifted, forcing a smile. “Just the same routine!”

Asami cleared her throat, darting her eyes to the alpha with a leer. “I wouldn’t say the  _ same _ routine… Right, honey?” 

Korra’s face turned bright red at Asami’s remark and sputtered something inarticulate. She gave her a wide, intense glaze and subtly shook her head, telling her stay silent on that matter. But Asami steeled her ground, giving her fiance a sharp look in return. “Korra… I think we should tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Katara asked, looking back and forth between the pair. The alpha cleared her throat, and forced a smile at her therapist.

“Nothing!” Korra’s jaw was locked and her brow was pooling sweat, but Asami wasn’t going to let her get off that easy. She leaned over and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

“Korra,” She pressed softly. “Katara is your doctor. With the doctor/patient confidentiality clause, you won’t need to worry about her telling anyone. She’s here to help you.”

Korra didn’t say anything. She withdrew eye contact and stared down at the floor with a nervous gulp. The older omega’s grey, bluish eyes scanned over her patient’s posture, calculating and observing. She then sighed and placed the clipboard down on the treatment table, leaning forward with a serious expression.

“Korra, I know you have been frustrated about how long your recovery has been taking. But how do you expect me to properly treat you if you are withholding information from me?”

“I… didn’t think it was really… necessary.” Korra sighed and rubbed her sweaty palms on her knees, rocking a little out of tension. “You are like my grandmother… it’s hard to talk about.”

“Ahhhh,” Katara smiled in realization and leaned back, glancing back and forth between the couple. She chuckled warmly. “I see now… Certainly your physical routine has changed ever since Asami came in the picture, eh? Are there any issues in the bedroom?”

Korra groaned, hiding her red face in her hands, mortified about having this conversation. Asami soothed a hand over the alpha’s back.

“Actually… it’s a bit more complicated than that,” Asami started, deciding to spare Korra the emotional effort and explain the situation. “Ever since Korra and I have started to be intimate, she’s been able to stand and walk for a short distance. It’s like she forgets that she has a disability… it’s quite remarkable actually.” She cleared her throat, catching Katara’s surprised gander and placed her hands in her lap. “But… yes there is one issue. We aren’t able to properly mate quite yet.”

“I see…” Katara hummed, fingering her chin in thought. Korra surprised both of them by adding more details.

“Ever since the accident, I can’t extend. I go feral during my ruts… and every time when Asami and I have…” She paused, taking a shaky inhale. “I really want us to be able to have children one day. I’m afraid of hurting her… I heard that the mating bite is very overwhelming and I’m… terrified of what might happen if I can’t control myself.”

“I can imagine the pressure you are under,” Katara nodded in assurance. “I’m glad you told me about this.” She then picked up a notepad and scribbled something down. “I think I know just the thing to help you…” She tore off the page, folded it and tossed it into the alpha’s lap as she creaked out of her seat. “Asami, come with me. We should get you checked out now that your condition is being put through the works.”

Asami blinked, confused for a moment before jumping to her feet and totting behind the doctor. With one last look behind, Korra’s eyes were glued at note, as if they might blow out of their sockets. 

***

“What did the note say?” Asami asked her as soon as the two of them made it home late that evening. She placed a goody bag Katara had given her on the bed with extra strength herbal tea packets and a few tester bottles of scent-suppressing lotion. 

“Just some advice about… pleasing the omega sex,” Korra huffed watching Asami loosen her hair out of its tie.

The omega hummed with a ghost of a smile on her face. “I think you got that covered so far.”

“Yeah…” Korra chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. She was lying, but at least Asami believed her.

“I have a business meeting in the morning at the hotel,” Asami mentioned, shedding herself of her jacket. “One of my clients needs some foresight on a project and couldn’t wait for me to get back to the city. I’ll make sure your mother knows to get you out of bed.”

“You aren’t going to be here when I wake up?” Korra frowned, not even bothering to hide her disappointment. She was just getting used to waking up with her fiance, seeing her smiling face, and starting the day off with morning kisses with coffee. 

“I’ll wake you up before I go,” Asami smiled and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Korra grinned against her mouth, wrapping her hands over Asami’s waist to pull her closer. The heiress broke the kiss with a soft moan and carressed the side of her face. “Just try not to sleep all day. I’ll probably go shopping after the meeting so I might not be back until the afternoon.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Korra asked, surprising her. “I wouldn’t mind tagging along.”

Asami gave a laugh and shook her head, unconvinced. “It’ll take a while. I plan on getting my hair done as well.”

“I don’t mind.” Korra assured, combing her hands through her own shoulder-length hair. “I haven’t had a hair cut in a while, maybe I’ll join you.”

“An alpha who wants to go shopping and get her hair done with me?” Asami gave her a heated look, over exaggerating a rolling purr off her tongue and a shimmy of her shoulders. “I think I’ve hit the lottery.”

Korra laughed at her flirtatious display then wiggled her brows back at her. “Maybe I just know how to please my omega, even outside the bedroom?” Asami drank her up with her emerald eyes, moaning in her throat while draping her hands over Korra’s broad shoulders.

“If you keep saying things like that, I might have to postpone that meeting,” she warned without much weight behind it. Korra could see that she could probably convince her to do so, but she also wanted to show that she took Asami’s work seriously.

“It’s important that you get it done,” Korra said with a sigh, taking the omega’s hands in hers. “Have your meeting and then pick me up afterwards. We can… do our own physical therapy tomorrow night.” 

Asami pushed a breath through her lips and nodded. It was for the best, even if the both of them wanted to. And oh, how Korra  _ really _ wanted to. It would be too easy to keep Asami in heat for as long as she saw fit. Any other elitist alpha would have done so. Asami really was the most desirable omega in the world because of her condition, heritage, and net worth. While Korra wasn’t particularly interested in the latter two as much as the first, she genuinely found pleasure in simply spending time with her. 

 

They had a late dinner together in the dining hall. Senna was kind enough to save some leftovers since the session ran longer than expected. As they ate, Korra talked about her new assignment that her father gave her.

“Wow, that’s great!” Asami chimed from the rim of her wine glass. “I didn’t expect you to take me so seriously before.”

“I want to try, at least… just like you said.” Korra cleared her throat and placed her fork down. “And I have my work cut out for me it seems. I’m supposed to help him with an omega rights issue.”

“What’s the issue?” She asked, fully curious now that it had to do with her own dynamic. Korra rubbed the back of her neck, unsure how Asami would react.

“A group of omegas want to legalize abortion,” Korra pushed her empty plate forward to interlace her fingers on the tablecloth. “The sachems keep ignoring them and so they are threatening to march in the streets like what happened in Republic City.”

Asami’s twisted her brow, placing the wine down softly. She didn’t say anything at first, just giving herself a moment to think before responding. “Sachems?”

“The sachems are clan leaders, representatives of each district in our nation. All alphas, of course and very traditional.” Korra explained, watching Asami’s calculating eyes flicker as she absorbed her words. “Alphas in the government are very conservative and won’t even turn an eye to what omegas want because-”

“They see omegas as the weaker sex.” Asami’s voice grew sharp with anger and her arms folded around herself defensively. Korra was afraid this would happen, discussing politics within the household was something she usually avoided just as her father did. The world can not be defined in black and white so easily against the multitude of spectral shades and hues. While most people want to argue, Korra just wanted to explore solutions.

“Not necessarily,” she retorted as softly as she could. “They just believe that omegas have certain roles to uphold. And the threat on future pups… well every alpha has an instinct to protect their unborn children.”

“And is that what you believe?” Asami asked, becoming on edge as her eyes lit up with burning fire, ready to argue if need be. Korra knew she had to word her response carefully. She didn’t know what she would do if Asami placed her in the doghouse. She liked what they had… loved it, even. Korra knew that lying to her mate wasn’t an option, even if those fiery emeralds struck a fear she didn’t know she had until now.

“I believe that in a structured household, pups should be brought to term. I don’t really agree with abortion due to poor planning. But...” She raised a hand to stop Asami from cutting in. “Just because that is my opinion, doesn’t condone forcing it on other people. Everyone should have the right to make their own decisions and live their lives as they see fit. If I were to vote, I would vote to give the people the choice for themselves.”

She saw the omega trying to think of a retort of some kind. And to Korra’s relief, she continued to let her talk.

“I also believe that omegas should have the right to access abortions in the case of nonconsensual circumstances and if their lives are threatened by the pregnacy. It should be the same for all omegas, betas  _ and _ alphas alike.”

Asami sat there, marinating on her response for a silent moment. “So… abortions here are completely illegal for everyone? Even female alphas?”

Korra nodded. “Especially, female alphas. The sachems are hard on tradition. Alphas aren’t even allowed to marry male betas or each other. As this law stands, it is really a punishment for queer sexual relationships. And to protect what they perceive to be the natural order of things.”

“So…” Asami cleared her throat and tilted her chin up. “What are you going to do?”

“Well… I’m not sure yet.” She shifted in her chair awkwardly. “I’m going to meet with the interest group to hear their side and help them at least legalize contraceptives. It’ll be the gateway to changing more laws.”

“Birth control isn’t legal here?!” Asami was flabbergasted, shocked. Her chair flew behind her several feet and the dishes rattled on the table with a violent bang. “How do they expect omegas to hold a steady job to feed their families and stimulate the economy when they are too busy popping out babies?!”

“Ah…” Korra shrank in her seat, having to tell her exactly what she didn’t want to hear. “That’s the idea behind all of it. The sachems want omegas to stay in at home, rearing pups.”

“What about single mothers?!” She lashed out. “Military wives? Rape victims? What about them? Or do they not care?!”

“Asami…” Korra gulped, she’s never seen Asami so angry before. She was making a lot of valid points to save for later. But for now, Korra needed to calm her down. “I know it isn’t fair to a lot of people, that’s why I want to change things here. And I could use your help… if you are interested.”

“I’m sorry…” With a heavy sigh, Asami pulled her chair back and sat down. Her hands swirled the glass to watch the wine legs form on the walls in contemplation. “I forget that other countries are not as progressive as my own. It’s a bit of a culture shock still…” She paused, blushing hard while taking a sip of the red alcohol. “I think your sachems won’t like it if I’m too involved… given my status and fame back at home. They will probably feel too threatened with me in the forefront.”

“You’re probably right...” Korra takes a breath and rubs the back of her neck again. “I shouldn’t have asked. You already have enough on your plate.”

“I’ll assist you with the omega rights group, but I don’t want to be apart of any public hearings.” Asami then gave a smile. “Korra… I’m happy that you are doing this… just be careful, okay? If they are anything like your uncle… well I hear that politics can get rather messy.”

“I can handle it,” Korra nodded, squaring her shoulders as she reached for her water. “ _ We _ can handle it,” she corrected herself and took a thirsty swill, exhaling with relief after. “Asami… I want to make sure we are on the same page. After your father signs the marriage contract, our lives are going to be broadcasted on every news outlet. I’m concerned that my work in politics might cause you more stress. Especially with sensitive subjects like that. If by any means that it does… please tell me. I’ll find something else to do.”

Asami placed her glass down and rose up from her seat softly, clicking her heels in a slow approach. The alpha blinked with confusion while Asami pushed her back a little and took a seat in her lap. “Korra…” Her voice was soft, just like her eyes when she wrapped her arms around her neck. “I knew that marrying an alpha with status would be this way and I’m used to the limelight. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“Are you sure? Because I can-” Asami pressed her fingers against her blabbing mouth with a gentle shush.

“Positive.” Korra felt a warm flush throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. She leaned in, pressing her lips against her omega’s wine-flavored mouth, feeling completely at home.

  
  



End file.
